Nueva vida en el mundo muggle
by AriYukiKya
Summary: ¿que sucederia si harry dejara el mundo magico?¿que sucederia si sus amigos descubrieran que no estuvo tan solo en lainfancia como creian?¿como reaccionaran?¿acaso habran una nueva aventura?¿cambiaran vidas? entreny descubranlo denle una oprtunidad algunas veces en actualizacion
1. Chapter 1 la decision

_**Nueva vida en el mundo Muggle**_

Hola que tal esta es mi segunda historia que escribo en el mundo del fanfic… mi primera historia es de Katekyo hitman reborn con yugioh llamada **Atem y la llama vongola. (aun no la termino pero les aseguro que les gustara… para las fanaticas habran parejas ^^)**

NOTA: la historia la adelanto un poco y se le hiso un pequeño cambio, la guerra mágica es durante el quinto año y no séptimo año de hogwarts de Harry.

¿Qué sucedería si Harry no hubiera estado tan solo en su infancia antes de conocer el mundo mágico? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los amigos y conocidos de Harry al conocer a la persona especial de la infancia de Harry? Nuestro héroes se enfrentaran a enemigos sin magia pero muy fuertes? Lean y descúbranlo.

En este fic la relación entre Snape y Harry mejora y al menos ya no lo regaña por todo ((claro que si HARRY falta a una norma pues si)) los malfoy, los padres de Zabini y los padres de Theodore principalmente Draco y Lucius están en deuda con Harry y sus amigos por defenderlos después de que tambien ellos fueran testigos.

Harry potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling

Aclaraciones

– Diálogos –

"Pensamientos"

((Aclaraciones de la autora))

(aclarcion de un personaje)

…..

…..

…..

_**Capitulo1.- la decisión **_

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, todo volvió a la normalidad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, la familia Weasley completa (si sobrevivio Fred), Snape; ((ACLARO DUMBLEDORE SI ESTA MUERTO Y MCGONNAGALL ES LA DIRECTORA DE HOGWARTS….. Bellatrix si muere nunca me callo bien)) sobreviviron, tambien Ojoloco Moody….. Narcisa durante la guerra murió protegiendo a Draco y a su esposo del ultimo ataque de Voldemnort antes de morir y a su vez los malfoy fueron ayudados por Harry y sus amigos debiéndole la vida a Harry; los malfoy, los padres de Zabini y los padres de Theodore se demostró que eran inocentes debido a que Voldemort era el que normalmente los controlaba para cometer aquellos atroces asesinatos y si se demostró debido a veritaserum ya que algunos en el ministerio no confiaban en ellos…. Solo Harry sabia que eran inocentes ya que lo vio cuando lo protegieron a escondidas de otros mortifagos. Despues de la Guerra, Harry estaba algo hostigado por los incensantes acosos tanto de el PROFETA como del ministerio y se da cuenta que el mundo mágico ya no es tanto su hogar como pensaba.

A pesar de que hogwarts era como uno, el hecho de que lo buscaran por ser el elegido, no estaba muy feliz ya que los demás tambien habían ayudado pero pocos si sabían la verdad.

Durante el primer dia de las vacaciones de verano, que era un sábado en la mañana, Harry fue directo a la dirección donde se encontraba la directora Minerva Mcgonagall y profesora de transformaciones.

– Hola profesora Mcgonagall – saludo cierto joven de 15 años, de cabellos azabaches alborotados, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas

– Hola Potter que te trae por aquí – le decía una mujer algo grande, con su típico sombrero puntiagudo mientras le sonreía de forma tranquila.

– Pues vengo a decirle algo muy importante

– Sucede algo Harry – pregunto algo extrañada debido a la cara que le mostraba Harry – anda cariño toma asiento – le decía mientras le señalaba con la mano el sillón que quedaba enfrente del escritorio de la profesora para que se sentara.

– Pues si directora – decía Harry mientras respiraba profundo para luego continuar – vine a decirle que no vendre mas a Hogwarts

La directora del colegio de magia y hechicería no podía salir de su estupefacción, aquella noticia la había tomado por sorpresa ya que no se esperaba que Harry le diera aquella noticia, sin embargo trato de preguntarle con calma.

– Harry estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer – le pregunta con calma para saber sus motivos.

– Bueno directora lo que sucede es que ... – Harry no sabia que decirle, estimaba mucho a la directora y no quería lastimarla, pero sabia que esa decisión ya la había tomado desde que todos se habían recuperado – después de la guerra me di cuenta que este mundo nunca va a cambiar su forma de ser, la gente que se sacrifico y la gente que casi muere pelearon valientemente, pero nadie los felicita por eso – decía Harry mientras tratando de mantenerse calmado por la desesperación – y además los incesantes acosos de los periodistas de estar persiguiéndome a mi

– ¡Estoy cansado! – decía algo exaltado pero pudo sentir una mano firma y calida, al girar su cabeza pudo ver a la profesora Minerva que trataba de tranquilizarlo – lo siento... (suspira) al profesor Snape lo acosan por saber si es traidor o no, si mi padrino Sirius es un asesino a pesar de las pruebas de su inocencia, al profesor Lupin de si lo van a encerrar o algo, si voy a ser auror, que si ojoloco Moody es "loco", que si Hermione se va casar con Ron, que si el señor Weasley esto, que si Draco lo otro… la verdad ya no puedo seguir aquí, porque si estoy aquí a mis amigos los van a estar molestando.

– Bueno, entiendo lo que dices Harry – le decía la profesora mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su escritorio – pero, que tienes planeado hacer

– Bueno, primero no quiero tener nada que ver con la magia de nuevo, asi que le voy a dejar mi varita

– Harry, yo se que quieres alejarte, pero sabes no la dejes, tal vez te sirva en el futuro

– No profesora quiero dejarla porque no quiero tener contacto con nada de magia nunca mas

– y tus amigos?

– De hecho le quería decir que no dijera nada a mis amigos ni a nadie – decía con una mirada de determinación mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente para dirigirse a abrazar a la directora– se lo confio a usted porque es la única persona con la que puedo confiar sin preocuparme de que me detenga… además ya no hay ningún pretexto de que me tengo que quedar aquí para protegerme; yo mismo me puedo proteger

– Veo que ya lo tenias planeado

– Si profesora, aprovechando que este sábado es el "ultimo dia de clases de este año" quiero apurarme y salir hoy mismo en la noche para no despedirme – suspiraba mientras trataba de continuar – además si me despido de Hermione y Ron, estoy seguro que no me dejaran ir aunque yo insista – Harry se encontraba enfrente de la profesora mientras se acercaba para abrazarla con fuerza – la voy a extrañar.

– Eso quiere decir que tampoco tendras contacto conmigo? – preguntaba la profesora.

– Si ´profesora, solamente una vez al mes le escribiré para que sepa quen estoy bien, pero no quiero estar con la magia….. pero eso no quiere decir que abandonare a Hedwing, técnicamente el es un ave y no precisamente mágica asi que no hay problema con el ((creo que es el su lechuza))

– Entiendo – decía algo resignada mientras suspiraba ya que una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza nadie se la quita – entonces tienes planeado irte esta noche para no despedirte mañana – recibió como respuesta afirmativa por parte de el moviendo su cabeza – pero Harry, no me digas que quieres estar con tus tiios todo el tiempo, rexuerda que eres menor de edad.

– No profesora Mcgonagall, con el dinero de Gringotts lo cambiare a euro ((uso esa moneda porque me gusta mas que la libra, …aquí .. aclaro … están en el año 2005 no como en el libro que están en 1980 o algo asi , no igualemente están losmagos con sus cosas medievales pero aquí cambie el año de la historia….. además quiero que los magos conozcan mas de nuestro mundo además seria divertido verlos en un encrucijada de tratando de conocer todo sobre nuestro mundo)) para buscar un lugar donde vivir.

– Un Eugo? –preguntaba algo confudida por lo que le había dicho Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse mientras le trataba de explicar que era.

– No, se dice euro – le decía con una sonrisa – es la moneda "muggle", no la que conocían ustedes de la libra, esta moneda es de la organización europea que decidieron cambiar la moneda original de cada país europeo por una mas económica que pueda servir para comercializar.

– Ah ya veo – decía comprendió lo que le decia– por cierto, que hay de tu padrino Sirius.

– De hecho ya tenia pensado eso, antes de venir con usted le dije mi propósito por medio de una carta y se la mande con Hedwing antes de que todos despertaran y le pedi que solo le dijera a Remus mi cometido – mientras hablaba se le ilumniba la cara de felicidad y a la vez trago saliva (gulp) – y.. bueno me salte algunas clases para ir a la lechuzeria y ver su respuesta… jajaja…. esta sorprendido pero me dijo que si me hacia feliz entonces tambien a el pero que cuando comenzara a vivir en un nuevo lugar que le avisara para que se fuera a mudar conmigo y que tambien solo Remus y Tonks vendrían con nosotros para ser una familia.

– Bueno Harry, por lo que veo es una decisión que planeaste mucho antes de que llegara este dia….. bueno, entonces no me voy a interponer ni le dire nada a nadie, ni a tus amigos asi que te deseo que te cuides bien

– Sabes tranquilo te ayudare a "escapar" para que nadie te vea irte – decía divertida la profesora por la "travesura" de Harry de querer "escapar"; se había vuelto mas relajada después de que finalizo la guerra

– Jajaja, gracias profe… perdón señora Mcgonagall – decía algo sonrojado por llamarla profesora – lo siento es la costumbre.

– No te preocupes pero sabes dime Minerva, ya que ya no vas a ser mi alumno.

Después de despedirse, Harry corrió con su capa de invisibilidad puesta para ir por sus cosas una por una dejándolas cerca de la parada del expreso de hogwarts para que cuando fuera medianoche, el llegara en la mañana al mundo muggle. Gracias a Minerva pudo pasar rápido por pequeñas cosas de su habitación ya que lo demás lo había dejado ya en la parada, les dejo una nota porque noqueria que sonara grosero, una que decía que el próximo año no iria y la dejo donde tardarían todo un mes en descubrirla, cuando se hiso de noche, fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo pero sigilosamente de maneraque nadie lo descubriera.

Tardo un poco pero cuando llego al expreso se subió con sus cosas, sus varita se la dio a Mcgonagall para que se la guardara parasiempre. Mientras se sentaba solo miraba para despedirse de lo que fue su hogar por 4 años.

Bueno que tal el primer capitulo, algo corto pero es como una introducción, ya después los haremas largos (claro que no tan largos)

Subiré el primer capitulo después grcias

Gracias y ya saben dejen muchos reviews please


	2. Chapter 2 comienzo de una nueva vida I

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO (HACIENDO REVERENCIA) lamento haberme tardado es que no me salia mucha imaginacion y tenia que hacerlo largo

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo

¿a caso habra una nueva aventura? ¿cambiara la vida de nuestros personajes de Harry potter?¿porque hago tantas preguntas? ….jajajajaja pues entren a descubrirlo.

Yayyy! Siempre quise escribir un fic de Harry potter… sono al dialogo de minerva en la séptima película cuando dice "siempre quise hacer ese hechizo" jajajaja fue divertido .. bueno continuo.

POR FAVOR DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEW PARA INSPIRARME.

((aclaro en este fic Hermione no sabe ya nada del mundo muggle después de 4 años aunque vaya con sus padres en la vacaciones, ya saben no le que no se practica se olvida y ademas durante el tiempo en el mundo magico no se actualizo NADA SOBRE NUESTRO MUNDO ….como laptops, celulares, ipods, parques de diversiones, etc… toda tecnología o cosas de espectaculo porque es aburrido que sea la que lo sabe todo…. Bueno un poco no con exactitud)) ((las vacaciones de verano son del creo que del 1 de julio y hasta el 1 de septiembre ((para los magos)) mientras que para los humanos sin magia son hasta el 8 de agosto ((uso el horario de Mexico)) ^^ se acuerdan cuando dije que comienza en el 5 año bueno aclaro tambien por si no se entendió … Harry se fue de hogwarts con 15 años y regresando del verano cumplira 16 .ya que despues del 1 de sep cumple años creo que en octubre ,. bueno es todo por si no me explique sorry (haciendo reverencia)

Aclaraciones

– Diálogos–

"pensamientos "

(Aclaración de personajes)

((Aclaración de autor))

** cambio de escenario **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry potter y sus personajes no me pertencen solo a J.K Rowling, excepto personajes nuevos que ponga en este fic ^^

…**..**

…**..**

_**Capitulo 2 el comienzo de una nueva vida, vacaciones de verano parte I**_

Después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en el tren en dirección a la estación Kings Cross, Harry por fin había llegado, se sentía algo raro pues a pesar de que era el comienzo de la vacaciones de verano aun no se creía que ya no volvería a tener contacto con el mundo mágico, ni con sus amigos pero ya estaba decidido ya no quería estar en un mundo donde la mayor parte de la gente lo conocía NO como Harry si no como elegido, el niño-que-vivió, el salvador, etc.… estaba arto de todo eso. Comenzó a caminar jalando su baúl con sus cosas, a Hedwing lo saco de su jaula para que revoloteara y estirara sus alas, cuando salió del edificio de la estación, se notaba que apenas comenzaba a amanecer, el aire se sentía fresco ya sabia que se encontraba en el Londres Muggle, volteo en dirección al reloj de la estación y pudo ver que apenas eran las 7:00 am.

– "Me imagino que apenas deben de estar levantándose de las camas para ir al desayuno de despedida de fin de curso" – pensaba Harry mientras iba caminando en dirección a la casa de sus tios, no se iba a quedar pero no era descortes solo se iba a dirigir para despedirse.

Cuando llego a la casa de sus tios pudo ver que no había nadie, se asomo por una de las ventanas pero estaba vacia hasta que una viejita que pasaba por ahí se le acerco

– Disculpe joven busca a las personas que vivian aquí – le hablo la señor mayor que caminaba junto a una pareja de unos 45 años.

– Si pero…. ¿disculpe? acaso ya no viven aquí – pregunto Harry ya que se le hacia raro que no estuvieran cerca.

– Asi es joven la familia que vivía en esta casa se mudo a nueva Zelanda y esta casa ha estado abandonada por 4 meses – decía el hombre tomado de la mano de su esposa y ayudando a su mama haciendo que se sujetara a su antebrazo – tienes relación con alguno de ellos?

– pues, soy sobrino de la familia

– vaya y no te llevaron contigo – decía la mujer algo apenada mientras veía con dulzura al niño, pues se veía bastante joven y juraría que es mas pequeño que su hijo pero mas grande que su hija.

– Lo que sucede es que me fui de casa porque quería comenzara a vivir solo – decía Harry algo apenado con aquella familia – además solo vine por unas cosas que había dejado.

– Oh, bueno si necesitas algo, vivimos a tres cuadras de aquí – se despidieron las tres personas mientras se iban caminando.

– Muchas gracias – se despidió Harry y se fue directo a la casa.

Después de despedirse entro a la casa y suspiro aliviado, no podía decirles que acababa de regresar de un colegio de magia y que nunca mas volveria, cuando entro vio que el lugar mas que vacio, los muebles de la sala ya no estaba, la cocina vacia solo estaba el refrigerador y la estufa; había olvidado que cuando comenzó la guerra sus tios se habían ido de la casa porque aunque tuviera la protección de ellos por ser menor de edad, escaparon porque no querían nada que ver con la "anormalidad" de Harry. El joven del rayo se dirigió a su habitación, cuando entro pudo ver que su cama y muchas cosas seguían igual de intactas; a decir verdad Harry por el momento no tenia a donde ir ya que no sabia como encontrar una nueva casa, pero por el momento esa noche debía de quedarse ahí a pasar la noche ya que al otro dia tendría que irse porque sabia que si sus amigos no tenían noticia alguna sobre el, el primer lugar donde lo buscarian seria en la casa de sus tios y eso no era opción. Después de haber buscado unas galletas guardadas en la alacena decidió que solo comeria eso y después como a eso de las 1:00 pm empezaría a ir a la calle a buscar un lugar donde vivir aprovechando que todavía había luz de dia, porque estaba bastante cansado después de llegar al amanecer, antes de irse a dormir a la cama se aseguro que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y luego se dirigió a taparse, el despertador de su recamara lo programo a las 12:45 pm para que pudiera ir con calma; entonces se quito los zapatos y callo en un sueño profundo, por primera vez podía dormir en paz, con tranquilidad y sin problemas.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, todos los estudiantes del colegio de Hogwarts comenzaban a reunirse en el comedor para la ceremonia de despedida, muchos estaban muy emocionados de que ya se iban a unas vacaciones de verano tan esperadas, mientras algunos estaban distraídos platicando sobre que iban a hacer y a donde iban a ir, cierto grupo de 6 estudiantes que comenzaban a entrar al comedor se encontraban algo inquietos pues no sabían nada de cierto chico azabache, con ojos esmeralda, ya que desde la mañana Ron cuando se despertó sintió algo diferente y era que Neville lo había despertado y no Harry como siempre suele hacerlo, cuando había estado consciente de si mismo le pregunto a Neville si había visto a Harry pero le había dicho que cuando despertó la cama de Harry estaba tendida, a lo mejor ya estaba en la sala común, asi que ambos bajaron y cuando llegaron no lo encontraron y en ese momento vieron a Ginny y Hermione que igualmente estaban algo confundidas de no ver a Harry por lo que salieron para buscar ayuda.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

– Chicas están seguras de que no vieron a Harry

– No ron, cuando bajamos esperábamos verte a ti y a Harry aquí abajo esperándonos junto a Neville pero no lo vimos – le decía Hermione tratando de estar tranquila – y cuando Uds. bajaron no vimos a Harry con Uds.

– Saben, a lo mejor ya esta afuera de la sala de Griffindor esperándonos –decía neville esperanzado

– Pero no es raro que se adelantara

– Tal vez estaba impaciente

– Bueno hay que salir

Cuando los jóvenes salieron, no vieron a su amigo cerca,ni siquiera esperándolos enfrente

– Donde creen que este – preguntaba Ginny algo preocupada

– Esto si que no es normal –decía nervioso Ron

– Ya se Ron, ve con Hagrid a lo mejor fue a despedirse de elmientras nosotros vamos con Draco para ver si lo ha visto – decía Herm mientras los demás asentían animadamente.

Los cuatro chicos quedaron de acuerdo y se fueron cada quien a diferentes caminos, mientras que el pelirrojo iba con hagrid, Herm, Gin y Neville iban en busca de Draco a pedirle ayuda. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala de Slytherin esperaron a que Draco su nuevo integrante de amigos saliera ((si como oyen dracoya es nuevo amigo de ellos después de ver que no era malo como pensaban)) ; en ese instante el joven de los malfoy salía con su típica túnica pero ya no con su aire de superioridad sino con simpleza que lo hacia ver como alguien normlay buena persona,cuando los vio pudo notar que los tyres tenían una cara algo inquieta.

– Que sucede chicos

– Draco has visto a Harry – le pregunto Ginny muy impaciente.

– No no lo he visto – negó el joven slytherin mientras veía como se les dibujaba una cara a cada quien de preocupación – porque sucede algo.

– Bueno lo que sucede es que cuando despertamos no encontramos a Harry por ningún lado, ron fue a ver si no esta con hagrid pero a lo mejor pensamos que se había adelantado contigo

– No chicos, los siento,pero saben mejor vamos al comedor a lo mejor y lo encontramos ahí cerca.

Todos asintieron y se dirijieron al comedor, cuando llegaron vieron que todas las mesas comenzaban a llenarse de los alumnos, y con la mirada buscaban a su amigo pero no lo encontraban en ningun lado.

– Hola chicos – decía una linda rubia un año menor que los chicos de Slytherin y Griffindor, que acaba de llegar a la masa de los Griffindor con un miembro extra que era Draco ((despues de la guerra la directora dejo que cada estudiante se sentara en la mesa que quisiera .. en ese caso en la mesa de las serpientes se sentaron pocos Griffindor, algunos Ravenclaw mientras que en Griffindor habian pocos Slytherin como Theodore, Zabini y Draco)) mientras dejaba de leer un libro que tenia al reves.

– Hola Luna – le saluda Hermione – oye Luna has visto a Harry

– No chicos lo siento, porque sucede algo

– Lo que pasa es que desde esta mañana no hemos visto a Harry por ningun lado

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

– Lo siento chicos, fui con Hagrid y me dijo que Harry no habia ido con el a despedirse o algo – decia Ron despues de haber terminado de tomar aire ya que habia venido corriendo para poder avisarles.

– Tal vez este en el bosque prohibido – decia Draco tratando de no recordar la primera vez que habia ido ahí porque lo habian castigado.

– A lo mejor Snape lo castigo – decia Ron insistiendo mucho de que el profesor de pociones aun siguiera en contra de su amigo.

– No lo creo Ron – decia Hermione – despues de la guerra, la relacion entre ambos ha sido mas tranquila y ya no es tan injusto como en el pasado, hasta es mas agradable no digo que no sea estricto pero ya no es injusto.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Hermy – decia Ginny

– Porque no le preguntamos a la profesora Mcgonagall a lo mejor y ella nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlo no me gustaria irme sin despedirme – sugirio Draco

– Tiene razon Draco, porque no le preguntamos a la profesora despues de la ceremonia – estuvo de acuerdo Luna

– Pues yo insisito que sigue con el profesor Snape – despues de decir estas palabras Ron noto que quedaron callados – oigan que sucede… – pero luego lo penso – (gulp) esta atrás de mi verdad – recibio como respuesta iun asentimiento de cabeza.

– Habla de mi señor Weasley – hablo un hombre de cabellos ya no tan grasientos, color negro, su piel algo palida pero ya no parecia muerto fresco, de ojos negros profundos como la noche.

– No profesor, lo que sucede es que nos preguntabamos donde se encontraba Harry – decia Luna un poco preocupada – de casualidad no lo ha visto por la entrada del comedor

– Dejeme decirle señprita Lovegood que no he visto al señor Potter en la entrada del comedor – decia con una expresion neutra sin pisca de desprecio pero con algo de intriga – acaso sucede algo con el?

– Lo que pasa es que desde esta mañana lo hemos estado buscando pero no lo encontramos – decia Neville muy preocupado.

– Bueno, mas vale que no haya ido al bosque prohibido, tal vez este con el guadabosques Hagrid

– No señor ya fuimos ahí y no ha pasado por ahí – esta vez contesto Ron despues de haberse repuesto del susto que le habia dado el profesor de pociones.

– Bueno,le informare de esto a la directora – despues de decir estas palabras se fue en direccion a la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba tambien el profesor Lupin que despues de la guerra se encontro una formula que le desaparece su maldicion de hombre lobo.

– Oigan soy yo o como que al profesor se le notaba preocupado por Harry.

– Creo que estas comenzando a alucinar Herm

– No Ronny, tiene razon herm – decia Ginny que tambien se habia dado cuenta de la actitud de su profesor.

Despues de haber quedado de acuerdo en ir con la directora, escuchaban las ultimas palabras de la directora antes de que comenzara el banquete, el informe era que si algun mago iba al mundo muggle tendria que dejarle su varita para que no hiciera ningun tipo de hechizo ya que se queria evitar mandar a alguien a Azkaban (eso lo habia dicho de broma pero muchos lo tomaron en serio) algunos decian que solo les permitieran llevarse su vara pero se le aplicaria un hechizo en el que no podrian usar mas que un simple hechizo no mas, aunque todos murmuraban sobre esa decision al final tiuvieron que aceptar. Cuando termino de hablar el banquete dio inicio, despues de unas horas todos los alumnos se dirigian directo a la entrada principal para irse al expreso de Hogwarts, antes de que fueran las 12:00 pm, una hora antes, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Draco fueron al despacho de la directora, les costaba un poco de trabajo saber cual era la contraseña pero resulta que como siempre a Hermione no le costo trabajo adivinar la contraseña que decía "Hogwarts en paz". Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió los 6 jovenes fueron corriendo en dirección con la directora porque se sentían muy preocupados ya que querían que los ayudara a encontrar a su amigo, después de subir las escaleras tocaron la puerta para que los dejara pasar en eso escucharon una voz que les decía que pasaran.

– Hola jóvenes en que puedo servirlos, pensé que irían ya al expreso – decía la mujer de lentes mientras dejaba de ver unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio y observaba el reloj de su despacho – bueno creo que todavía falta una hora para que parta que sucede.

– Profesora Mcgonagall necesitamos pedirle un favor –

– Un favor – la profesora mas o menos se imaginaba lo que los chicos querían pedirle o mas bien decirle.

– Si profesora – – sabe donde pueda encontrarse Harry?

– Me temo que no muchachos

– Pero profesora no lo hemos encontrado por todo el colegio, hemos buscado en nuestra sala común y no lo vimos, los buscamos con la mirada pero no sabemos nada de el

Sabia que se lo había prometido pero al menos quería que ellos tuvieran una pista para que por su cuenta lo buscaran

– Bueno chicos, si buscan debajo de donde duermen encontraran la respuesta, ahora es mejor que recojan bien sus cosas y no olviden nada puede que si no revisan bien no encuentren la respuesta, ahora creo que deben de retirarse.

Después de estas palabras los chicos salieron del despacho cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos.

– Porque nos habrá dicho eso – se pregunta Ron muy confundido mienttas Draco, Luna, Neville y Ginny no sabían que decir.

– No te diste cuenta Ron

– Sobre que cosa Herm

– es un acertijo, la profesora nos dio un acertijo, ese acertijo se refiere a las camas de los dormitorios

– Ustedes creen que ella sepa donde esta Harry… y si es asiporque no nos habrá dicho nada – se preguntaba Neville confundido

– Ya se! Chicos hay que ir a la sala común rápido debemos de buscar debajo de nuestras camas a lo mejor encontramos la respuesta

Los 6 jovenes fueron corriendo en dirección opuesta a los demás estudiantes para llegar a la sala común de Griffindor pero en ese momento se toparon con un par de rostros muy conocidos

En una oficina después de haber hablado con unos estudiantes, la directora de Hogwarts se encontraba en un dilema mientras conversaba con el retrato de Albus que se encontraba detrás del escritorio color café moka donde solia estar el ave fénix.

– Hay Albus, me pregunto si habre hecho lo correcto en no decirles a los chicos que Harry ya no volverá a Hogwarts nunca mas.

¡¿Qué Potter ya no va a que?! – grito mas que sorprendido el profesor Snape que acaba de entrar en la oficina cuando escucho el pensamiento en vos alta de la profesora de transformaciones y nueva directora de Hogwarts mientras entraba acompañado de Remus, Tonks, el señor Weasley que acababa de llegar del ministerio al igual que el señor Lucius y Alastor Moody que venía acompañando a los dos últimos por cosas de trabajo. Los tres aurores ((SI EL SEÑOR WEASLEY ES AUROR, LUCIUS SE VOLVIO AUROR, LE COSTO TRABAJO PERO LO LOGRO PARA PAGAR TODO LO MALO QUE HABIA HECHO)) el profesor de pociones y el profesor de DCAO

– Me temo que si profesor, el señor Potter ya no regresara al colegio el año que viene

– Se podría saber porque Harry ya no va a volver – pregunto Ojoloco ya que sentía curiosidad por saber aquella situación

– Bueno creo que ya me escucharon que nunca mas volverá pero ceo que deberían ir a la Madriguera para conocer mejor el asunto.

Mientras los adultos salian Remus y Tonks se quedaron con la directora haciéndoles creer a los otros que iba a hablar de trabajo

– Hola chicos porque tanta prisa – decían al mismo tiempo cierto par de gemelos divertidos que los emitaban en su recorrido a los dormitorio.

– No tenemos tiempo Fred, tenemos que darnos prisa – decía Ginny exaltada mientras los demás asentían ya que debían de darse prisa

Cuando los 8 (aquí se les unieron Fred y George después de que en el camino se les explicara la situación) buscaron en cada cama del dormitorio de los hombres, debajo del colchon ,de las almohadas pero no vieron nada que les dejara una pista hasta que a Draco y a Hermione se les había ocurrido al mismo tiempo buscar en los dormitorios de las chicas por lo que se dirigieron rápido; cuando llegaron buscaron en cada cama hasta que se encontraron con un sobre con una pluma de ave pegada

Después de haberse despertado, decidió que iba a salir a la calle a ver el periódico si es que encontraba un lugar donde pudiera vivir, Harry se aliviaba que después de haberle escrito a Minerva de favor que durante la ceremonia de despedida para un nuevo año escolar, pidiera que ningún mago que fuera al mundo muggle usara su magia pues sino seria sancionado, por suerte no había hechizo que siviera con varita para encontrar a alguien ( por el momento)(( ya se que hay pero no quiero que sea tan rapido que lo encuentren jijiji .. si soy mala))

Decidió que dejaría todas su cosas guardadas y dejaría libre a Hedwing para que volara libremente mientras el caminaba vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca de manga larga ya que hacia un poco de calor, a unos 20°, por la calle y asi lo haría cada dia para que no tuviera problemas en cargar todo, solo que si se iba a quedar en la casa abandonada de los Dursley debía comprar algunos viveres para poder sobrevivir hasta que encontrara donde poder vivir mejor. Caminaba por la calle de Privet Drive en dirección al centro de Londres para comprar un periódico "muggle", cuando llego a la esquina de Privet Drive con la Av principal vio un puesto de revistas y periódicos, se acerco al señor para comprar uno por 10 euros (( no se si sea caro pero creo que para los europeos si lo es y para nosotros también claro), se fue a un centro comercial mientras veía su lista de las cosas necesarias que debía comprar:

– Una caja de huevos

– Un juego de cubiertos

– Servilletas

– 6 paquetes de leche

– 1 paquete de salchichas

– 6 paquetes de jugos

– 1 kilo de jamon

– Jabon de barra

Después de revisarla dos veces busco en sus bolsillo si no le faltaba dinero, llevaba consigo unos 500 euros, sabia que se había llevado de mas pero a lo mejor y le hacia falta, después de todo el dinero de su herencia de su padre lo cambio solamente ¼ por libra, de ahí fue a un banco muggle a cambiarlo por euro que le dieron una cantidad de 1,000,000 euros, de ahí usa 500 y tiene 999,500; sabia que si sacaba toda su herencia se veria demasiado sospechoso.

Después de salir del supermercado decidió dirigirse directo a la casa para poder comer algo, al llegar a la casa lo primero que hiso fue poner las bolsas sobre el desayunador y comenzó a freirse una salchichas y hacerse una ensalada de lechuga; mientras preparaba la mesa para sentarse a comer se sentía tranquilo ya que si alguien quisiera buscarlo al menos tardaría la mitad del verano para encontrarlo hay que el verano empezaba del 1 de julio hasta el 1 de septiembre por lo menos tardarían encontrarlo el 29 de julio aprox ((NOTA: aquí el verano lo hago finalizar el 8 de agosto y según él, el verano muggle termina el 1 de septiembre))

En una casa en medio del campo, de muchos pisos conocida como la Madriguera, se encontraban reunidos Hermione, los gemelos weasley, Draco, Luna, Ron, Ginny, la señora Weasley sentados en la mesa mientras veian un sobre sin abrir ya que estaban esperando al señor Weasley para decirle la noticia.

– Toma cariño – le ofrecio la señora Weasley con dulcura y gentileza al joven Malfoy.

– Muchas gracias señora Weasley – decia Draco algo apenado ya que a pesar de las cosas malas que habia dicho de su casa en el pasado lo trataba la señora Weasley con cortesia, sabia que si su mama la conociera de seguro se llevarian bien.

– Asi que, encontraron este sobre escondido en la cama de Hermione cuando estaban buscando en los dormitorios – decia como ultimas palabras mientras se llevaba a la boca cerveza de mantequilla.

– Si y la cosa es que queríamos esperar junto a usted señora Weasley aquí en la Madriguera para que supiéramos la razón de la desaparición de Harry.

– Me pregunto si estara bien Harry, me preocupa que a lo mejor no haya comido – decia preocupada la señoraWeasley mientras veia el reloj de su casa que cambia de hora de lavar a hora de comer.

– Tranquila mama – trato de tranquilizar George a su mama mientras abrazaba a su hermano gemelo con una cara divertida.

– Si mama, George tiene razon – decia Fred – a lo mejor queria estar solo.

Mientras trataban de tranquilizarse, escucharon el sonido de cuando alguien entra por la chimenea en polvos flu, vieron al profesor Snape, a Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco y al señor Weasley, cuando salieron de la chimenea los mencionados vieron que todos estaban sentados como si se encontraran en un cementerio y no sabian porque hasta que vieron un sobre muy peculiar sin abrir sobre la mesa.

– Hola cariño – decia la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a sus esposa angustiada – Hay cariño tenemos una carta de harry sobre la mesa no sabemos que le paso

– Nosotros sabemos porque esa carta – decia Ojoloco mientras mientras se recargaba en una de las sillas

– EN SERIO?! - ese grito se escucho hasta el cielo los que al principio estaban en la casa no podian salir de la impresion

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras que Ginny, Luna, Draco y la señora Weasley ayudaban a preparar unas bebidas como sesos de unicornio, cerveza de mantequilla, entre otras, despues de darle algunos sorbos a sus bebidas, el primero en hablar fue el señor Malfoy que se sentia inquieto de no poder saber nada acerca de Harry. Antes que alguno comenzara a inquietarse Ron mostro la carta que encontro con sus amigos y mientras todos ponian atencion dejaron que Ron la leyera:

_De: Harry_

_Para: quien lea esta carta_

_Hola si eres tu Ron, Herm, Ginny, o quien sea que este leyendo esta carta eso quiere decir que no me encontraron en Hogwarts, bueno dejenme decirles que esta carta es debido a que ya nunca mas volvere a Hogwarts mis razones … pues es que ya no quiero tener nada que ver con el mundo de la magia,ni Howgart ni Gringotts ni Hogsmeade, nada que ver con magia, la razon es que quiero tener una vida tranquila ya no quiero saber del ministerio. Se que debi decirles pero sabia que no me dejarian ir aunque insistiera, a la profesora Mcgonagall le dije que me iria, retire dinero y me fui lejos, estoy en un viaje a escocia y me quedare a vivir ahí.. tambien pedi que guardara mi varita para que no alla pretexto de que voy a revelar el mundo magico, los quiero mucho cuidense _

_Con cariño_

_Harry_

Despues de leer la carta ninguno podia creerse que Harry se fuera asi como asi, pero no todos estaban inquietos unas tres personas sabian que el hecho de decir a donde iria era sospechoso.

Despues de estar varios dias en el mundo muggle, era 27 de julio, harry sabia que debia de irse de Londres mientras tuviera oportunidad pero sentía que aun no debía de irse por lo menos hasta mañana, se levanto algo cansado y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar algo, no sabia porque pero al parecer una fuerza extraña le impedía encontrar alguna casa donde poder comenzar a vivir, no tenia a donde ir y esa casa era lo único que quedaba, mientras terminaba de levantar sus trastes escucho un ruido en la puerta de la entrada apenas y se dio vuelta pudo ver comola puerta se abria de un tiron, menos mal que por suerte no había gente en esa calle pues todos salieron de vacaciones, cuando se acerco para ver que era se quedo mas que impresionado al ver a 13 personas enfrente de su entrada mientras sentía como corrian dos personas a abrazarlo mientras sus corazones latian rápidamente y le gritaban:

– Harry!

Otros solo se le quedaban viendo con ternura y otros con una cara de no comprender aquella acción precipitada

Ehm.. (gulp) hola chicos… (risa nerviosa) "como me encontraron pensé que no era tan obvio la carta, crei que tardarían mas …. Ah lo olivde hoy es 27 ese era el limite de tiempo para irme de aqui"

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pleeaseeeee dejen review por fis onegai (haciendo reverencia) dejen comentarios (por fis no ofensivos) para poder inspirarme mas acepto sugerencias de que puedo agregar

Aclaro una cosa la persona especial de Harry aparecerá a partir del 3 capitulo, tienen exactamente una semana o tal vez 5 dias para adivinar si va a ser personaje inventado o lectora… quien adivine y me deje un review con respuesta le cumpliré cualquier capricho que quiera agregar al fic. Besos bye cuídense los veo hasta la publicación del tercero


	3. Chapter 3 vacaciones de verano parte II

**Nueva vida en el Mundo Muggle ^^**

Hola que tal bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, lamento haberme tardado lo que sucede es que bueno me costo escribir porque lo escribia a la mitad y era aburrido y tuve que corregir….. como prometi el personaje que tanto esperaban la persona especial de la infancia de Harry. Lamento tardar pero no me dalia bien la imaginación … en unos talve dias subiré el capitulo 4.

¿a caso a partir de este capitulo la vida de los personajes de Harry Potter cambiara?

Pues ¡ENTREN! Y ¡DESCUBRANLO!

LO SIENTO ME VAN A MATAR.. es que decidi cambiar el año en que se desarrolla este fic y en vez del 2005 lo voy a poner en el año 2013 si como oyen en el año en el que estamos porque me gusta mas complicarle la vida a nuestros personajes de HARRY POTTER

…**.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 3 el comienzo de una vida,** _**vacaciones de verano parte II**_

Harry se encontraba mas que sorprendido sentado en el viejo sillón de 5 personas que se había quedado en la casa de los Dursley, no se esperaba a las personas que se encontraba en la sala de "su casa temporal", sabia que en su carta habia indicado que iria a escocia y que a lo mejor tardarían hasta el 29 o el 30 para encontrarlo mientras el ya se habria ido del pais, pero no se imaginaba que llegarian dos dias antes de lo planeado.

– COMO ES POSIBLE ERES UN EGOISTA!

– ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

– TE ODIAMOS!

– TONTO!

– AHHHHH! – Harry habia pegado el grito, estaba rojo de la impresión y de la vergüenza, cuando abrio los ojos vio que seguia en la cama de su habitacion. Guau ese sueño si que era tan real, pero sabia que a lo mejor no lo tomaron muy bien.

Despues de levantarse de la cama se aseguro de que dia era, era 5 de julio, increible no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habia ido de Hogwarts y habia decidido jamas volver al mundo de la magia ni tener nada relacionado con ella; no recordaba a que hora se habia dormido hasta que vio una pequeña hoja de pergamino al lado de su tintero ((alcaro aquí Harry aun no sabe que son las plumas o lapices y otra cosita .., ya se ya se que a cada rato aclaro peor tenganme paciencia… aquí Harry no tiene 999,500 euros, en realidad tiene 599,500((si es mucho dinero)) porque que creen se va a ir de Inglaterra y se va a ir a un pais de America y claro que debe cambiar dinero, en la historia lo veran^^.. DISFRUTEN)) sobre su escritorio color moka, cuandn se levanto de la cama se acerco para ver que había escrito y pudo presenciar un numero y el nombre de Home Cielo; aun no sabia de que trataba hasta que recordó que esos datos eran de un numero de una agencia de ventas de casa internacionalmente pero con paises como Canada, México y Estados Unidos; pero como en Inglaterra ya no habian mas casas en venta por lo que debia de ir a la agencia en el centro de Londres para hacer papeles en ese mismo dia que lo habían citado hace tres días, asi que decidio salir a caminar por la estacion de trenes de Londres ya que habia encontrado un buen restaurante pequeño, pero era un lugar agradeble donde comenzo a comer una rica comida que no sabia que habia llamada albondigas ((Hay ya me dio hambre que ricas)) entre otras cosas, cuando termino de comer vio que al lado de su mesa una pareja dejaba algo de dinero como unos 20 euros, no sabia porquehacian eso pero al parecer era bueno porque escucho como en una familia un hombre y una mujer les decian a sus hijos que dejaran propina unos 15 euros, por lo que despues de pagar unos 100 euros en comida dejo como propina 20 euros, pero antes de salir pudo ver en una vitrina varios postres bastantes deliciosos, diferentes pasteles y pregunto de que sabor era cada uno y cuando escucho todos los sabores se decidió por uno de fresa con frambuesas y zarzamoras.

Después de pagar el pastel que le costo 35 euros, salió del restaurante dentro de la pequeña plaza que se encontraba dentro de la estación de trenes de Londres (muggle), llevando en las manos la caja donde contenia el pastel que le habian regalado, caminaba en direccion a la calle Privet Drive para llevar el pastel a la nevera ya que en cualquier momento podía derretir y no podría disfrutarlo, cuando llego a la casa, lo primero que hiso fue poner el pastel en la nevera, después iria a cambiarse por un traje negro, el mismo que había usado en el torneo de los 3 magos durante el baile de navidad, para ir a la presentación de su casa temporal que le darían ahí en Londres mientras lo ubicaban a otra en alguno de los tres que solo tenían conexión con esa empresa. Termino de darse una ducha y bajo con un traje negro, con una corbata de moño blanca, unos zapatos negros bien lustrados. Salió caminando y trato de tomar un taxi pero ninguno se paraba, no sabia porque hasta que recordó que debía de hacer la seña de levantar la mano para que se pararan, asi que la hiso y en eso un taxi se acerco, cuando subió le pidió que lo llevara a la calle Wall Water n°1200 esquina av. Prince ((no se si son reales pero las invente jeje)) asi que el taxista lo llevo con gusto, cuando llego a la calle a donde tenia que ir pudo ver el edificio de la compañía Home Cielo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia una gran sala y veía varios escritorios y una sala con unos grandes sillones de piel color rojo, mientras se quedaba viendo podía observar al final del lobby una gran recepción donde habían varias personas y se acerco a una de las señoritas de aproximadamente unos 27 años que se encontraba del otro lado.

– Hola señorita buenas tardes – saludo Harry cortésmente.

– Hola joven en que puedo ayudarlo – decía la recepsionista mientras dejaba a un lado una pila de papales.

– Vengo a ver al señor Homes para una venta temporal de una casa o departamento aquí en Londres y después en el extranjero.

– Déjeme ver – comenzó a revisar la señorita en su computadora mientras el joven azabache y ojos esmeralda se quedaba bien con curiosidad el aparato eléctrico – asi, usted debe ser el señor Harry Potter.

– Ehm, si pero mejor solo Harry – decía Harry tratando de que la gente no lo llamara como señor potter, pues le recordaba mucho como lo trataban los magos como si fuera alguien importante.

– Bien señor Harry en un momento llamo al señor para que lo atienda…. que curioso.

– Que cosa

– Si me permite el comentario su apellido es poco común, de donde es su apellido

Ese era el problema, su apellido originalmente tenia descendencia de la magia, no podía decirle acerca de eso

– Es descendencia escocesa

– Ah, si recuerdo que los escoceses tienen apellidos poco comunes

((fiu o un silbido de alivio no se me dan los efectos)) suspiro aliviado Harry, al menos no tendría de dar explicación alguna sobre su origen. Después de que la señorita le dijera donde encontrar al señor, Harry se apresuro a buscarlo para poder arreglar ese asunto sobre tener una nueva casa, mientras mas rápido corría sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora pues sentía algo extraño, tenia la sensación de que ese día iba a ser de lo mas extraño e impresionante, no sabia porque pero sentía eso.

Al subir unas cuantas escaleras ya que vio que la gente subía por algo que le llamaban elevador, sabia que se parecían mucho a los del ministerio pero como no sabía si iban a funcionar igual decidió tomar las escaleras hasta el 20° piso. Al llegar se topo con una gran puerta color marron con un borde dorado, toco la puerta y escucho que alguien le pedia que pasara, asi que Harry entro y se encontró con un hombre de unos 35 años, alto, de cabello castaño, tez blanca de ojos negros, mientras vestia un traje negro muy pulcro. Harry sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio, el hombre le dio la bienvenida mientras le ofrecia con una gran amabilidad ya que aunque sea negocio nunca hay que tratar a la gente con la punta del zapato…. le ofreció algo de agua con lo que Harry con gusto acepto, después de tomar un trago de agua Harry le decía que venia al plan de la compañía de HOME CIELO para que le dieran una casa, el señor con gusto le comenzó a explicar que como en Londres no habían mas casas o departamentos en condominios y que solo había una temporalmente el joven podría estar en esa casa por 20 dias, es decir hasta el 30 de julio y que después de esos días la compañía cada vez que tenían a algún cliente con un inconveniente sobre su compra lo mandarían a otro condominio fuera del país en uno de los tres países con los que tienen relación, pero como todavía no se sabia a que país y ciudad lo mandaria, Harry tendría que estar en ese depa por 20 dias hasta que Harry tuviera que ir de nuevo a esa oficina para que le dijeran donde y que dia debía de tomar su vuelo para el país al que iria, pero antes debían de aclarar algunos detalles.

– Que edad tiene joven – le pregunto el señor que sabia que eso era uno de los requisitos.

– Pues tengo 15 pronto cumpliré 16 – decía Harry temiendo algo.

– Me temo joven que solo podemos darle casa a alguien que tenga los 18 años para arriba o los vaya a cumplir – decía el hombre mientras juntaba sus manos y recargaba su barbilla sobre ellas – al menos claro que tenga una carta escrita por algún pariente que le de permiso y este firmada, ya habíamos hablado de eso por teléfono.

– Si señor – Harry sabia sobre eso así que sabia que estaba mal pero estaba necesitado, escribió una carta falsa y por suerte como sus tíos siempre le hacían firmar algunos papeles se aprendió de memoria la firma de Vernon y su tía Petunia por lo que había puesto las dos, cuando mostro la carta esperaba que el señor aceptara, por suerte el señor acepto y solo hiso que Harry firmara unos papeles acerca de que aceptaba Harry firmo con gusto y después el señor le pregunto si iba a pagar después al cash cash o en tarjeta de crédito, como Harry no sabia sobre la tarjeta le dijo que pagaría en ese momento y le dio 200, 450 euros por lo que le sobraba 299, 550 euros (( a decir verdad perdi la cuenta pero bueno imagínense que tiene ese dinero que le sobra))… el señor recibió el dinero que era lo que cuestan esas casas en condominios y mas en el extranjero y le dio su dirección de un condominio cerca del Big Ben y de las plazas principales a unas 3 calles y sus llaves. (a decir verdad después de que Harry puso un pie en el mundo muggle se volvió mas maduro)).

Después de despedirse el señor muy amablemente y Harry de la misma forma, se fue bajando las escaleras con mas tranquilidad, al menos el hecho de saber que pronto al menos ya no lo encontrarían en la casa de sus tios, que podría vivir tranquilo en otro lugar y que pronto se iria del país para comenzar una nueva vida eso si que lo relajaba mas, lo que tenia entendido era que en esos 3 paises no habían comunidades mágicas por lo que estaría tranquilo pero eso no impedía que los magos pudieran ir alla en escobas o aparecerse "demasiado bonito para ser verdad" pensaba Harry mientras supiraba pero al menos se había quitado mucho peso de encima. Después de salir del edificio miro la hoja donde venia su dirección calle Stark Light n° 1300 exterior, n°400 interior, de nuevo pidió un taxi y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara a la dirección que le señalaba en la hoja, después de que el recorrido fuera corto, llego a una zona muy bonita, llena de arboles y unos departamentos de lo mas modernos, eran muy bonitos, al bajar del taxi comenzó a caminar hacia al interior del edificio donde se encontraba; cuando comenzó a caminar al departamento donde se quedaría quedo maravillado por fuera el edificio era lujoso pero por dentro era doblemente hermoso y se encontró (de nuevo) con un elevador que lo llevaba desde la planta baja hasta el pido 40, como no se sentía en confianza con subir a un elevador otra vez tuvo que subir escaleras hasta el piso 25 donde se encontraba el departamento 400. Después de darle un recorrido a su departamento y al edificio en el que iba a vivir temporalmente debía de ir de regreso a la casa de sus tios para ir por sus cosas y talvez solo comprar un refri, estufa, cama, sillón de tres personas y un comedor de cuatro sillas … comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa de Privet Drive ya que debía de ir por sus pertenencias para comenzar a mudarse temporalmente.

Después de haber caminado porque al menos quería ahorrar un poco del dinero para hacer su cambio de dinero a la moneda del país al que iria, por lo menos no tenia que pagar el boleto del avión, aunque en la vida jamás se había subido a uno antes pensaba que no seria tan difícil ((uy la que se le va a armar jejeje))) , en el momento en el que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Privet Drive debía pasar cerca de la estación de trenes de Londres ya que era el camino mas rápido; antes de llegar a la estación de trenes debía de cruzar un parque bastante arbolado, con un pasto bien cortado, se podían presenciar a varias personas como una familia que se encontraba cerca del lago, otras personas andando en bicicleta, otros comprando un helado; mientras caminaba pudo ver a un gran numero de personas que estaban sentados en el pasto haciendo un picnic, se veai bastante divertido y por una vez en la vida le hubiera gustado mucho haber hecho algo asi en familia. Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien detrás de el se acercaba muy rapido, a decir verdad cuando giro para ver quien era la persona lo primero que vio fueron dos cabelleras largas, una castaña y otra pelirroja mientras sentia cuatro brazos abrazandolo por el cuello. Al darse cuenta de quienes eran no pudo salir de la impresión al ver a Hermione y Ginny ahí…. Pero lo que lo dejo con la boca bien abierta fue que enfrente de el comenzaban a acaminar otras 11 personas y dos rostros que nunca creyo ver en el mundo muggle.

No lo podia creer, estaban ahí justo en ese momento en el parque del Londres Muggle Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Alastor Moody o comunmente conocido como Ojoloco, la señora weasley, el señor weasley, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape….. "quien lo diria mi antiguo profesor de pociones aquí en el mundo muggle… creo que debo de estar soñando" pensaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de creerse que era un sueño pero para su desgracia no lo era, lo habian encontrado supo que habia sido mjy descuidado al andar por ahí sin haberse precavido de que no lo encontraran tal vez si hubiera encontrado la casa a tiempo no tendria que encontrarse con ellos.

– Re..Remus hola – decia Harry sin poder creerse aun lo que veia, sabia que solo Remus, Tonks y su padrino Sirius podian tener contacto con el pero al parecer el "destino" quiso que se reencontrara con caras familiares.

– Hola Harry – saludo Remus el ex hombre-lobo – si preguntas como te encontraron pues no fui yo ni Tonks quien les dijo

– Entonces…. – harry no sabia que decir, estaba en una situacion un tanto extraña.

– Es una larga historia ((bueno es corto)) – trato de explicarle Remus mientras recordaba como llegaron al mundo muggle.

**Flash back**

Después de varios dias de andar buscando en el lugar donde Harry decía que estaria, no lo encontraron en ningún lado, lo bueno de Escocia es que era pequeño asi que no tardaron mucho en buscar por todos lados (claro que solo buscaron en la Escocia mágica), todos estaban exhaustos hasta que Ojoloco y Snape les dieron una sugerencia.

– No creen que tal vez el señor Potter este en el Londres muggle – decía Snape con naturalidad pero con ese sentimiento de preocupacion.

– Porque lo dice profesor – decía intrigada Ginny.

– Snape tiene razon –interrumpió Alastor – tal vez el hecho de que dijera a que lugar iria sono muy raro, aun debe de estar alla.

– Entonces no pierdan tiempo vamos haya ahora mismo – decía muy impaciente la señora Weasley

Todos fueron a la chimenea el callejon Lumol de Escocia que los llevaria directo a la estación Kings Cross del mundo mágico para salir a la estación muggle, después de ese viaje agitador todos salieron de la estación por el muro para llegar a la estación muggle y de ahi salir a las calles muggle.

– Como encontraremos a Harry – decía Ron muy agobiado – el mundo muggle es muy complicado veo muchas cosas raras.

Mientras decía esto veía cada parte de las calles sin poder comprender los lugares con grandes señalizaciones que brillaban pareciera que funcionaban con un lumos a máxima potencia.

– Hay Ron, pareces niño chiquito – le decía Hermione al ver como reaccionaba su amigo.

– Si Ronny, no actúes infantil – le decía George – mira Fred hermano, que cosas tan extrañas – decía mientras señalaba un carrito donde un señor estaba vendiendo unos globos de helio.

– Es verdad George – le decía Fred mientras ambos gemelos corrian en dirección a un pequeño puesto de globos.

– Miren quien habla – les decía Ron caminado junto a Hermione y Ginny mientras que Lucius, Tonks, Remus, Snape, los señores Weasley y Ojoloco caminaban atrás de ellos sin poder dejar de impresionar (aunque unos no fueran tan expresivos ((no serios)) por las cosas que veian en el Londres muggle.

– No estamos en un viaje de placer – les decía Snape mientras no hacia sonido pero su expresión era de sorprendido por ver cosas extrañas (como globos, helados, etc) ((claro es un parque que quería))– estamos buscando al señor Potter

– Tranquilo Severus – trataron de tranquilizarlo Remus y Lucius.

– Si le molesta porque mejor no se va – le reclamo irritado Ron.

– Ron no seas grosero – le reclamo Ginny

– Ron tenle paciencia – le susurra Hermione al ver que su profesor se alejo un poco – después de la guerra le cuesta ser expresivo.

– Increible, el mundo muggle es fantastico – decia Lucius maravillado, era la primera vez que iba al mundo muggle.

– Quien diria verte deciendo esas palabras Lucius – decía el auror Alastor Moody mientras con su ojo alocado veia y oia todo asu alrededor.

– Tampoco lo creería si no lo viera – decía Remus

– Que puedo decir Alastor – decía Lucius sin poder dejar de maravillarse del mundo muggle, pues a pesar de que iba caminando con su baston que lo hacia ver como de la alta sociedad ya no tenia ese aire de que todos son inferiores a el.

– Un momento – los detuvo Draco mientras que a lo lejos veia a una persona que se le hacia familiar – se me hace familiar esa persona.

– A mi también siguio Ginny que trataba de distinguirlo ya que la distancia era un poco larga como para verle la cara pero su complexion era familiar.

– Pero si es Harry! – decía Hermione

– QUE?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo (sin excepción)

– Harry! – grito la señora Weasley sin poder dejarse de maravillar de poder ver al joven azabache.

Fueron corriendo a través del parque para poder abrazar a su mejor amigo Hermione y Ginny, de ahí le seguía Ron que iba atrás de ellas porque iba a esperar a que ellas terminaran de abrazarlo, mientras que otros conocidos se acercaban con una cara de satisfacción ya que creían que a lo mejor no se encontraba bien mientras que dos personas lo miraban con curiosidad.

**Fin flash back**

– Y es asi como te encontramos.., o mas bien te encontraron – decia Remus despues de haberle relatado todo – por cierto Siriu no pudo venir porque sigue arreglando unas cosas en su casa en el campo para venir contigo.

– Harry cariño estas bien – decía la señora weasley mientras se acercaba a abrazalo después de que Ginny, Hermione y Ron lo abrazaran, seguida de Draco que iba a darle la mano porque si lo extrañaba.

– Hola señora weasley – saludo Harry cortésmente, ya no se sonrojaba de pena cuando estaba ante ella pero si estaba algo incomodo por la situación, después de de todo estaban enfrente de el Draco, Ginny, Remus, Tonks (bueno con ellos no había problema porque les había dicho su situación), Ron, Hermione, Alastor Moody, Lucius, los gemelos weasley, el señor weasley, Snape "quien lo diría ver a mi ex profesor aquí buscándome, debo estar soñando.. hay sono a deja vu" pensaba Harry.

– Harry porque te fuiste de esa manera que acaso no somos amigos – decía Ron tratando de ver que su amigo les dijera que sucedia

– Ron no lo agobies deja que nos diga sus razones

– Vaya joven Harry nos tienes intrigados – decias Lucius mientras se acercaba a saludarlo con su mano extendida.

– Hola señor Malfoy, Alastor –decía Harry mientras se quedaba viendo a una persona atrás de Ojoloco – Vaya, hola señor Snape.

– Hola Potter – saludo el profesor de pociones sin expresión alguna pero se pudia sentir en su tono de voz que no había nada de sarcasmo.

– Saben creo que debemos de irnos a otro lugar – sugirió Harry

– Porque – pregunto Ron

– Hay ronny, no te das cuenta – le dijo George.

– De que cosa George

– Pues porque será Ron, nosotros 7 (refiriéndose a Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Remus y Tonks no llamamos la atención, el profesor Snape, Lucius, el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley y Moody (principalmente el ) llaman mucho la atención por sus vestuarios – termino de decir Hermione.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenían las miradas cuando vieron a varias personas que decían cosas como "mira que ropa extraña" "a caso los sacaron de unapelicula (aunque no sepan que son la pelucila) "que raros son" por lo que los 14 tuvieron que buscar una zona bastante arbolada para que la gente no los estuviera observando, asi que Ojoloco pudo ver una zona bastante arbolada enfrente de unos locales sobre la avenida del otro lado del parque. Todos se dirigieron ahí para poder sentarse en el pasto, como si estuvieran haciendo un dia de campo se sentaron en circulo (según el orden) Harry Ron Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, mientras que los adultos se estaban recargando en algunos arboles, el señor weasley se quedaba maravillado de ver a alguien llevando una carreta con cosas extrañas ((se refiere al carrito de los hot dogs)), la señora weasley tratando de que se comportara, Snape no prestaba atención pero si estaba entretenido de los lugares iluminados con algunas luces como si tuvieran un monton de velas o si hubieran usado un lumos y Lucius estaba como el señor weasley observando esa carreta extralña pero después volteo a ver a los jóvenes para escuchar las razones de Harry ya que si el joven estaba siendo amenzado para no volver al mundo mágico ya que le debía la vida a ese joven valiente y si podía ayudarlo lo haría, además no quería que se alejara ya que le tenia mucho aprecio al chico azabache de ojos esmeralda.

Los 6 jovenes le dijeron a Harry que Luna y Neville no vinieron porque ellos tenían planes a no podían cancelar, pero el susodicho dijo que no pasaba nada, mientras cada quien trataba de saber mejor sobre la situación de porque la ida de Harry y tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a Hogwarts no notaron que alguien se acercaba hasta que Alastor les hiso una seña de que se escuchaban pasos.

– ¿Harry?... Oh! Harry!

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquel grito cuando vieron a una joven pelicastaña, ojos castaños, alta de 1.71 (mas alta que Harry) caminando en dirección a ellos. La joven venia con unos jeans azul rey, unos zapatos deportivos y con una blusa de manga corta color rosa con unas flores del mismo color.

– Harry, ¿acaso ya no te auerdas de mi? – decía la joven mientras comenzaba a acercarse al joven azabache hasta quedar a unos tres metros, al recibir un movimiento negativo del ex mago la joven pensaba en algo para hacerlo recordar.

– Ehm …. ya se ^^!– decía muy campante mientras buscaba algo en su cuello – a ver si recuerdas esto – le muestra un pequeño collar en forma de ave fénix y dentro del collar había una foto normal (no mágica) donde mostraba a un niño de uno una niña de 9 años.

– No puedo creerlo – decía muy sorprendido mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa llena de calidez y corria a abrazarla mientras la joven igualmente corria a abrazarlo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos nunca habían visto que Harry tuviera ese tipo de sonrisas tan calidas, maduras y llenas de vida, ni siquiera con sus amigos esa acción hiso que Ginny se pusiera celosa mientras que Ron trataba de sujetarla para que no se pusiera al brinco.

– Quien es ella – preguntaron con curiosidad al mismo tiempo Fred y George mientras se acercaban para ver mejor a la joven que se veía mas grande que ellos (dos años de diferencia)((creo que los gemelos tienen 16 años o 17 no me acuerdo))

– Pues es una larga historia – decía Harry mientras recordaba como se conocieron.

**Flash back**

En una casa de Privet Drive un hombre robusto, con bigote y con cara de menso salía acompañado de una mujer flaca como la huesuda, con el cabello castaño.

– No puedo creer que vayamos a dejar a Dursley y a ese mocoso de Harry con ella, que acaso no podemos llevarnos a Dursley y dejarlo pues no quiero que alguien mas lo conozca – decía Vernon muy furioso de saber que alguien que no supiera sobre la situación de Harry se enterara y les dijera anormales.

– Es la única persona que puede cuidarlos recuerda que es una fiesta de adultos– decia Petunia mientras tenia sus lagrimas de telenovela – que lastima que mi caramelo no pueda venir.

– Pero y si se entera de la anormalidad

– Por ahora no ha habido indicios de que el muchacho haya hecho una de sus anormalidades

– Eso espero porque sino nos van a clasificar como fenomenos.

Despues de unas dos horas de arreglarse y de estarse quejando, Vernon se acerco a un pequeño de 6 años, cabello alborotado, azabache, de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

– Escuchame bien mocoso – se acerco bruscamente tio Vernon al joven niño que despues de haber sido empujado por un niño gordo cara de cerdo, el otro estaba campante de la vida – si haces algo fuera de lo comun de esta no te libras.

– Pero tio vernon ya te he dicho que yo no hago esas cosas,suceden solas– trato de defenderse el pequeño de 6 años.

– Me importa poco, estas advertido

Despues de amenazar al pequeño escucharon el ruido del timbre, Petunia se acerco para abrirle a un hombre alto, atractivo de unos 31 años mientras llevaba de la mano a una niña de cabello pelicastaño, ojos café, que venia con una gran sonrisa.

– Hola Daniel como estas – saludo cortesmente la señora para quedar bien con el esposo de su prima del lado de su papa.

– Bien gracias señora Dursley – saludo cortesmente el señor ya que sabia que esa señora solo usaba una mascara pues habia visto una vez que cuando estuvo por primera vez en Londres maltrato al pequeño Harry.

– Por favor dime Petunia – decia la mujer mientras el hombre trataba de no vomitar por el sinismo de la prima de su esposa.

– Y esta debe de ser Ariadna – dijo Petunia– hola

– Hola tia Petunia – saludo la niña sonriente y cortesmente.

– Dime petu – decía para quedar bien con la niña pero solo quedo en ridiculo

– Bueno, no importa vine a cuidar a mis primos Dudley y Harry – la niña era muy despistada nunca hiso las cosas con malicia – en donde estan?

– Porque no solo juegas con Dudley el otro niño es problemático

– No señora, yo vine a cuidar a los dos no a uno – dijo la niña con determinacion mientras que tia Petunia salia junto a Vernon sin poder creer que la niña fuera igual de tonta que sus padres ya que eran los que no se dejaban por nadie y sabia que su prima si era muy terca ((pues claro la familia de no se dejan manipular por nadie dah…)).

Petunia se quedo callada, no queria que la niña conviviera con ese niño anormal pero que podia hacer, no queria quedar mal enfrente del papa de la niña y ademas sabia que les convenia estar con ellos.

– Bueno me despido – dijo le hombre mientras le daba un beso a su hiija para que entara a buscar a su primos.

– Saluda a mi prima – dijo tia Petunia tratando de que el señor y la niña le hicieran caso pero ninguno le presto atencion (la pequeña ya se habia alejado para conocer a sus primos y el padre de la niña se habia ido).

El señor no dijo nada, le preocupaba un poco que su hija se quedara en esa casa pero sabia que ella se cuidaba muy bien sola ademas era medio dia hasta las cuatro iria por su hija,no estaba loco en dejarla en esa casa de locos, lastima del pequeño harry . Mientras que en la sala de la casa una niña de 9 años se acercaba a dos niñosy pudo ver que un niño gordo empujo bruscamente a un niño de6 años que se veia que no lo alimentaban bien.

– Hola mi nombre es Ariadna, díganme Ari, soy su prima – dijo la pequeña – tu eres dudley y tu harry verdad – dijo señalando a los dos.

– Asi es – dijo dudley, despues de ver que Harry comenzo a acercarse a ellos dos le trato de decir unas mentiras – No le hagas caso a ese niño es malo.

– Sabes no debes hablar mal de la gente – le dijo la niña inocentemente mientras que dudley se quedo callado, era la primera vez que alguien ignoraba algun comentario suyo, ese Harry se la iba a pagar por arrebatarle la atencion.

– Hola Harry soy tu prima que edad tienes – pregunto la niña

– Tengo 6

– Vaya asi que eres menor que yo por 3 años

Despues de estar jugando un rato, la niña de 9 años empezo a preparar algunos sandwiches para que almorzaran, eran las tres y su papa llegaba a las 4 de la tarde,a la misma hora que sus tios del lado de su mama; la pequeña noto que el niño de 6 años no dejaba que Harry tocara alguno de su juguetes por lo que saco de su mochila de ositos una camara y una paleta, Dudley queria que le diera la paleta, pero como se nego comenzo a hacer sus pataletas y a gritar como loco, pero la niña no sedio y se la dio a Harry; el pequeño estaba tan feliz de recibir la paleta que comenzo a llorar.

La pequeña le pregunto porque lloraba y harry le contesto que era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo, entonces la pequeña le hiso una promesa,que cuando viniera a Londres cada vez que tuiera que cuidar a los dos le regalaria una paleta con lo que el niño azabache salto de la felicidad, pero como un niño no estaba feliz de la atencion que recibio busco un vaso y llamo a harry, cuando el pequeño se acerco el niño de 8 años tiro el vaso, se acero para ver que sucedia y dudley le dijo que harry le avento el vaso y casi lo lastimaba, pero como no era tonta ya que vio a lo lejos lo que hiso por lo que le dio una cachetada al niño por decir mentiras lo que hiso que dudley se fuera a su recamara a encerrar y tirar al piso el sandwich que habia preparado y como regalo a Harry por ser una persona tierna le dijo que le iba a tomar una fotografia con su camara y al sacarla se revelaron dos fotos, una se la regalo a Harry y la otra la guardo en su pequeño collar con forma de un ave extraña.

– Oye que es ese collar Ari– pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño niño de 6 años.

– Es un ave fenix – le dijo – te gusta?

– Si me gusta

– Es una criatura mitologica – contesto alegremente, tierna e inocentemente – me gustan las cosas mitologicas

– A mi tambien

– Sabes cuando regrese el proximo verano le dire a papa que nos lleve a los tres a pasear por el parque – decia , a pesar de que dudley se porto mal, no lo dejo de lado pero dudley la ignoro cuando le dijo que viniera a comer su sandwich asi que solo ella y Harry irian al parque.

Despues de que fueran las 4 pm, el hombre joven de 31 años se llevo a la pequeña, le pregunto si podian regresar el proximo verano y los que seguian, pero su papa le dijo que solo podían el próximo verano porque iban a estar muy ocupados y no podian hacer eso cada verano, aunque la desiluciono entendio bien, asi que ese fue durante dos veranos que pasaron tiempo de calidad, ya que despues de ese dia, los otros dias restantes del verano se la pasaron Harry y junto al papa de la niña, comiendo helado, jugando con la pelota.. asi siguieron con el próximo verano hasta que termino y depsues de que Harry tenia 7 y 10 años, se dejaron de ver … el pequeño Harry solo recordo como subia a un extraño aparato (mas tarde descubriria que se llama avion) y despues de desaparecer detrás de una puerta ya no la vio pero supo que no estaria solo jamas porque sabia que sus tios y su primo no eran la unica familia que tenia y tal vez algun dia se verian. Despues de 5 años el pequeño Harry de 11 años recibio una carta extraña que era sobre un colegio de Hogwarts uno de magia, en ese entonces no recordaba nada acerca de la niña de su infancia y comenzo a olvidarse de ella.

**Fin flash back**

– Me alegra volverte a ver – decía Harry con una sonrisa mientras seguía abrazado a Ariadna.

– A mi también – decía la joven mientras también comenzaba a separar del abrazo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, se escucho como una toz que trataba de llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes.

– Cof cof, Harry Jame Potter me podrías decir quien es ella – decía Ginny con un tono bastante molesto.

– A bueno pues ella es la persona mas importante de mi vida y mi mejor amiga y verdadera amiga – decia con una gran sonrisa en su cara este Harry.

Ante estas palabras la joven weasley estaba a punto de estallar pues aunque aun no fueran novios, no iba a dejar que una simple muggle le arrebatara a "su" Harry, mientras que por alguna extraña razón Hermione sentía algún dolor en su pecho pues el hecho de escuchar que el niño que vivio tuviera otra mejor amiga la hacia sentir mal y ¿celosa? Lo mismo pasa con Ron, sabia que era el su mejor amigo pero sentia que las cosas a lo mejor iban a cambiar, mientras que Draco se había sorprendido, no sabia que Harry tuviera una mejor amiga mas grande que sus amigos con los que formaba el trio de oro, Remus y Tonks estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez felices de que el pequeño de James y Lily no estaba tan solo como creian, no sabían como agradecer a la joven… lo curioso era que dos personas estaban muy intrigados por la joven y por las palabras dichas por Harry eran nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy.

– Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ariadna Rivera.

– Te digo algo no te atrevas a quitarme a mi Harry – decía molesta Ginny haciendo que Harry se le quedara viendo como no comprender lo que decia ((ingenuo))

– Tranquila soy su prima – decía divertida la joven

– No me import… dijiste prima? – decía Ginny apenas saliendo de la impresión.

Todos estaban sorprendidos sabían que los únicos familiares del joven eran los Dursley, pero Ginny se sentía como una tonta por haberse puesto celosa porque sentía que la chica le hacia la competencia, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

La joven al ver a otras personas atrás de Harry, los vio con curiosidad y pensaba que a lo mejor venian con el – Harry a caso sin amigos tuyos?

– Si, ellos son….. – estaba a punto de presentarlos cuando la joven lo interrumpio

– Ya se porque no vamos a una cafeteria a tomar un cafe, yo los invito pero antes tengo que hacer unas compras – decía Ari mientras sacaba de una mochila que traia en la espalda una hojita y un lápiz – toma este es el lugar donde nos veremos, ahorita son las 3 de la tarde, en una hora nos vemos en este restaurante, tengo que irme al rato te veo a ti y a tus amigos y hablamos con mas calma, si llego antes pregunta una mesa por mi por favor – mientras decía estas ultimas palbras comenzaba a alejarse mas la joven.

– Vaya si que la joven es bastante energética – decía Remus.

– No puedo creer que tuviéramos a una muggle enfrente de nosotros – decía el señor weasley como niño chiquito, de por si le gusta todo sobre los muggle.

– Hay cariño nunca cambias – decía la señora weasley mientras movia la cabeza negando.

Mientras todos se dirigían al lugar donde debían de ir dada las indicaciones en la dirección escrita por Ari con ayuda de Hermione y Harry, pues todos (Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Severus, Lucius, George, Fred, Draco, Ron, Ginny, los señores weasley) estaban maravillados de cómo se veian las calles del mundo muggle y además cada vez que veian una cosa extraña (para ellos) se separaba un poquito pero luego se tenían que unir al grupo; durante el camino a la mitad Harry y Hermione no sabían donde quedaban por lo que el joven azabache se acerco a una persona para pedir indicaciones, después de ayudarlo todos se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un gran restaurante con varias mesas afuera sobre la banqueta. Harry y Hermione como iban vestidos con ropas normales mientras que los demás iban con túnicas ((la ropa de las películas cuando están en el mundo de la magia)) se sentían un poco observados, pues llamaban bastante la atención y especialmente Ojoloco ya que su ojo llamaba mucho la atención mientras otras personas comentaban sobre su ojo.

– Que, acaso nunca antes han vito un ojo postizo

– Yo creo que si lo han visto, pero nunca uno que se mueva Ojoloco

Cuando entraron al lugar todos se sorprendieron al ver el lugar era bastante amplio, habia varias mesas ubicadas en diferentes partes del restaurante, el lugara estaba iluminado (según para los magos) con unas velas voladoras, si los muggle no usan magia como le hacian para mantenerlas suspendidas en el aire. Estaban comenzando a entrar a la recepcion cuando un hombre con traje se acerco a los señores pues desde lejos los habia visto entrar al restaurante aunque le llamo mucho la atencion las vestimentas de algunos de ellos pero no le tomo importancia y se acerco a darles la bienvenida.

– Bienvenidos

– Queremos en el mejor lugar de aquí – decia Lucius aun le costaba no ser tratado como "rey".

– No puedes hacer eso Lucius – le reprocho Remus – aquí en el mundo muggle nadie se deja llevar por un apellido – en pocas palabras los Malfoy no tienen importancia.

Despues de que se adentraran en la cafeteria pudieron ver que la prima de Harry los estaba esperando en una mesa pegada a la pared, al momento de llegar los magos (excepto Hermione) se sentaban en los asientos como si fueran niños chiquitos al estar maravillados pues en vez de sillas eran sillones bastante comodos, cada quien se sento según el orden: Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ari, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Snape, Lucius, Ojoloco, y los señores weasley.

– Bueno creo que antes no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Ariadna Rivera y ustedes

– hola soy Hermione Granger– decía la castala mientras señalaba al pelirrojo – y este es Ron.

– Hola soy Ron

– Soy Fred

– Yo George

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Remus – decía el ex hombre lobo – este hombre callado es Severus

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy

– Soy Tonks – se presento la esposa de Remus – el es Ojo… Alastor Moody – corrigio

– Ellos son los señores Weasley – presento Harry.

– Mucho gusto – decían la pareja al mismo tiempo.

– Y claro que ya conociste a Ginny – dijo Harry señalando a la pelirroja al lado de el mientras que ella solo se quedaba colorada de la vergüenza por lo que paso hace unos momentos.}

– Bueno que quieren pedir

– Quiero una cerveza de mantequilla – – Auch!

– Jajaja, que graciosos son tus amigos Harry – decía la joven divertida

– Ehm si jeje – rio nerviosamente Harry, es mas difícil enseñarles a sus amigos sobre el mundo muggle que hacer las paces con Voldermort y eso es decir mucho.

– Bueno al rato vengo voy al baño – decía Ari mientras se retiraba

Cuando la joven se retiro Harry les pidió a sus amigos que se acercaran para que les murmurara que debían tener cuidado en pedir una cerveza de mantequlla pues no existen en el mundo muggle, unos no entendían que tenia de malo (Ron) pero les empezó a explicar que debían de evitar que se descubriera que ellos eran magos. Cuando Ari llego a sentarse Harry les dijo que porque no entre Hermione, Ari y el ordenaban unos cafes, cuando llegaron las bebidas los magos estaban extrañados por el color de la bebida pero Harry les hiso una seña de que lo tomaran cuando lo tomaron hicieron un sonido de que estaba delicioso, era la primera vez que tomaban algo rico pero después al momento de tragar sintieron amargo.

– Puaj porque es amargo – decía Ron algo extrañado por el sabor.

– Porque el café es amargo por naturaleza – decía Ari intrigada – que acaso es que es la primera vez que pruebas el café?

– No lo que pasa es que en su casa no le dejan tomar – decía Hermione tratando de que Ron no lo arruinara.

– Ah ya veo, pero saben señores weasley deben dejar que sus hijos experimenten cosas nuevas.

Harry estaba exaltado, como iba a mantener en secreto el mundo muggle y luego hacer que ellos se regresaran al mundo muggle. Después de tomar un poco empezó una conversación entre Harry y Ari, todos se daban cuenta de que ellos dos se llevanban bastante bien, mejor de lo que Harry se llevo con Hermione y Ron, un comentario de Fred hiso que Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Draco sintieran un poco de envidia por la atención que recibia la joven ya que ellos siempre habían sido el apoyo incondicional del joven azabache, principalmente Hermione y Ginny ya que siempre eran las que aconsejaban a Harry pero no se daban cuenta que sentían celos, el único que pudo ver sus caras de envidia fue Ojoloco.

– Por cieto Harry, como te ha ido en la escuela, me imagino que tienes buenas calificaciones – decía Ari a su primo, un "Ja" diminuto provenía de Snape, quien lo diría esto hiso que Remus, Lucius, Ojoloco y Tonks se rieran un poco.

– Ah no de hecho yo – Harry no sabia como explicar que desde los 11 años nunca antes había – no voy a la preparatoria, lo que sucede es que estuve trabajando porque mis tios decían que daría mala imagen si iba a una escuela.

– Vaya, pero bueno sabes te tengo una gran noticia

– Que cosa – decía Harry intrigado y curioso mientras que los demás también se ponían a escuchar lo que iba a decir la joven.

– Como no quiero que te atraces en tus esudios te tengo una propuesta

– Si?

– Harry tienes que hacer el examen de admisión – decía con determinación Ari mientras se levantaba de su silla

– ¿COMO? – decia Harry sorprendido.

espero que les haya gustado, ya lo hice mas largo a decir verdad los primeros 3 capitulos me costo hacerlos porque los escribia y no me gustaban porque me tardaba en corregir, pero no se preocupen a partir del capitulo 4 en adelante los hare mas entretenidos y podre publicarlos rápido porque ya me saldrá mas imaginacion. Bueno espero que me dejen mas reviews y tal vez suba e cap juntos no se tengo que ver que me salga mas imaginación.

Los veo después ^^

**proximamente capitulo 4 Un nuevo país**


	4. Chapter 4 Un nuevo país

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo

Disfruten y dejen muchos reviews ya que si no veo mas reviews no me inspiro^^

…

…

**Capitulo 4 Un nuevo país**

– ¿Como?

– Si, tienes que hacer el examen de admisión ya que estas en la edad para entrar a tu primer año de prepa y no dejare que lo hagas solo, me pondré a estudiar contigo – decia con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

– Pero – Harry trataba de safarse de eso, como podía decirle que no tenia ni idea de las materias del mundo muggle después de 5 largos años de ausencia y mas en un mundo magico.

– Pero que Harry – pregunto curiosa

– No nada, es que no quiero tomar tu tiempo

– No te preocupes

– Es que no quiero abusar

– Bueno, que te parece si voy a tu casa, me llevo algunos libros y apuntes y me pongo a estudiar contigo.

– Pero, ¿Acaso tu tampoco tienes que estudiar? – pregunto Harry tratando de que no fuera a donde vivía porque sabria sobre el mundo mágico.

Harry no podía dejar que su prima (que no sabe del mundo mágico) fuera a la casa de sus tios, aunque ya haya tenido una casa comprada temporal en Londres, no quería que sus amigos vieran donde vivía y menos que se enteraran que se iria del pais, primero debía convencerlos de que se regresaran al mundo magico (a excepción de Hermione ya que es hija de padres muggle… pero aun asi no quería que ella también)

– Nop – le dijo Ariadna – yo ya hice el examen y solo estoy aquí de vacaciones en la casa de mi abuelo en Londres hasta que tenga que regresar para comenzar mi primer año pues acabo de salir de la preparatoria.

– ¿En serio?

– sip – contesto Ari – bueno, te vere mas tarde en tu casa para que me digas a que escuela vas a ir.

– Pero…

– Te vere a las 8 de la noche adiós – se despidió Ari muy alegre mientras se alejaba.

Después de que Ariadna se fuera corriendo, Harry estaba sudando frio, no tenia idea de que hacer ante aquella situación, si no conocía nada sobre las materias del mundo muggle despues de 5 años; pero no podía estar asi de nervioso, primero debía de "deshacerse" de sus amigos para que se fueran al mundo magico; cuando su prima se fue el tambien decidio irse junto a sus amigos directo a Privet Drive para poder charlar seriamente con ello asi que pago las bebidas de sus amigos por una sencilla razon… NO TIENEN DINERO MUGGLE. Harry trataba de ir lo mas rapido posible a su casa no solo porque faltaban 3 horas para que fueran las 8:00 PM sino que ademas no queria que Ari o Aria como le decia de cariño en el pasado supiera sobre ese mundo que sufrio una terrible guerra y que es tan "malvado" (en sentido figurado) que no quisiera que ella supiera de esa existencia.

Harry llego a su casa de Privet Drive junto a sus amigos, mientras se dirigia a la cocina para servirles un poco de agua todos se encontraban recargados en la pared y algunos en el suelo ya que no habian muebles con que sentarse ((bueno adecir verdad se encontraban de esta manera: Snape, Ojoloco, Lupin, Tonks, los señores weasley, Lucius (según el orden) se encontraban recargados en las paredes… Ron. Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Fred y George (según el orden) se contraban sentados en medio de la sala en forma de un circulo)).

– "De acuerdo, lo primero que debo hacer es segun lo que planee de camino para aca" – pensaba Harry sereno mientras se preparaba la garganta para poder hablar.

– Bueno chicos, me da gusto que me hayan visitado pero creo que deben de retirarse a sus casas pues esta anocheciendo – decia Harry tranquilo mientras les indicaba con la mano en direccion a la puerta de la salida para que comenzaran a retirarse.

– Harry – comenzo a hablar Ginny – no estabamos aquí para hacerte una visita.

– Si estabamos aquí para hacer un tour – decía Ron pero recibió un fuerte golpe de Hermione – Auch!

– Ron deja que Ginny termine de hablar.

– Ya se a donde quieren llegar – dijo Harry.

– Harry cariño, se que estos 5 años fueron difíciles para ti – comenzo a hablar la señora weasley – pero tu decision de irte asi repentinamente fue precipitada

– Harry – comenzo a hablar Lucius – mi hijo y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo

– Gracias señor Malfoy

– Pero Molly tiene razon, tu decision de querer dejar el mundo magico y hogwarts fue muy precipitada si es porque no quieres que la gente te vea con ex mortifagos lo entiendo debe ser incomodo tener a un ex enemigo que considerabas enemigo real durante mucho tiempo… podemos durante la vacaciones visitarte.

– Es verdad harry – decia Arthur – Lucius tiene razon, no tienes que preocuparte acerca de ese asunto

– Harry por favor quiero que regreses a Hogwarts, que vayas a tu sexto año – comenzo a decir Ginny – que estes conmigo.. digo con nostros tus amigos.

– Lo siento no voy a regresar – decia Harry decidido mientras todos veian esa cara decidida – esto no es porque me de miedo que me vean con ex mortifafos y lo que piensen de porque mi relacion con ellos, sino porque estoy arto de que todo el mundo me considera un heroe cuando lo unico que buscaba era tener una vida normal.

– Bueno creo que tienen mucho de que hablar – comenzo Alastor – yo tengo que retirarme al ministerio a unos asuntos.

– Yo tambien debo – comenzo a hablar Arthur – pero cuando termine vendre para ver la situacion

Mientras decia eso hiso un movimiento con su baston y en una nube de humo desaparecieron ambos hombres, mientras que solo estaban en el lugar Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Snape, Tonks, Remus y Lucius.

– Lo lamento, pero ya es una decision que tome – dijo Harry – nose preocupen con que arregle un poco aquí podre mantener estable, ademas de vez en cuando los visitare…

– Señor potter – decia Snape despues de haber escuchado la razon por boca del joven, a pesar de no ser expresivo si sentia algo de nostalgia el hecho de que Harry ya no regresara pues comenzaba a tener – no deberia de usar la salida facil de huir

– Snape – dijo harry – puede que tenga razon, de que huia de ese mundo, pero prefiero eso a estar en un mundo en el que a mis amigos y a mi nos tratan como a fenomenos, no lopuedo soportar ademas ya no hay nada que me ate al mundo magico, poreso le deje mi varita a Mcgonagall.

Todos al escuchar sus palabras veian que hablaba en serio, que ya no tenia planeado regresar mas, al menos podrian visitarlo

– Bueno Harry – dijo Lucius – yo tambien creo que debo de retirarme ya que tambien tengo trabajo que hacer en el ministerio.

– Yo tengo que irme al colegio, solo vino por "ordenes" de la directora – decia Snape mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa en la cara lo que hiso que a Ron le recorriera un escalosfrio pues era raro verlo sonreir…. pues aunque le costara admitirlo si sentia nostalgia el hecho de que harry ya no fuera al colegio ni al mundo magico y no fuera ma su alumno.

– Señor Malfoy – comenzo a hablar harry – cuando vaya al ministerio le pido por favor que no vaya a comentar nada acerca de mi situacion no quiero al profeta y al ministerio encima mio para interrogarme sobre mi decision y no quiero que sepan nada acerca de mi prima – decia calmado pero a la vez inquieto – y señor Snape cuando vea a Mcgonagall digale que me encuentro bien gracias – mientras decia esas palabras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

– De acuerdo Po.. Harry – dijo Severus mientras que a Remus, TonkS, Molly y aLucius se les dibujaba una sonrisa… "vaya despues de la guerra ha cambiado" pensaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

– Si Harry tranquilo, se como debes de sentirte –le decia Lucius – y vivi en carne propia como se siente ser interrogado por los del profeta de cosas que o no sucedieron o distorcionaron las cosas.

Mientras ambos magos se iban los demas se encontraban en la sala.

– Por cierto Harry

– Que pasa Draco

– Tu prima dijo que vendria a las 8 no es asi

– Si porque

– Pues faltan 30 min para que sea la hora

– …. AHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito tan fuerte harry que jurarian que se esucho hasta hogwarts – es cierto lo habia olvidado y aquí no tengo con que arreglar se vera muy sospecho que no haya ningun mueble en este lugar.

– Descuida Harry – le dijo Tonks tratando de tranquilizarlo – con un poco de magia podemos arreglar esto en cualquier momento

Mientras los demas asentian entre Molly, Remus y Tonks hicieron unos cuantos hechizo para aparecer unos muebles como sillones, mesas, sillas, mientras que Fred y George con sus artilugios weasley preparaban una sorpresa de bienvenida como unos caramelos flotantes pero Hermione les dijo que no podian hacer eso por obvias razones,despues de unos 30 minutos sono el timbre de la puerta y Harry se acerco a abrir, cuanod vio de quien se trataba era nada mas y nada menos que Aria o Ari ((como ustedes mis lectores quieran llamarla)) mientras veia que en su espalda traia una mochila bastante llena mientras cargaba unos tres libros bastante pesados, cuando los amigos de Harry se asomaron para presenciar el encuentro entre familiares cuando vieron lo que la joven traia en sus manos.

– O por dios es una Hermione pero mas grande por 3 años – dijo Ron al sorprenderse de que la prima muggle de Harry cargara con muchos libros, este comentario hiso que Hermione le diera un gran golpe en la cabeza – Auch!

– Que bueno que llegue – decia Ari – Hola Harry como has estado

– Bien gracias por preguntar Ari – decía Harry con una sonrisa.

Mientras ambos familiares comenzaban a entrar a la sala de la casa Remus estaba sentado en un sillón junto a Tonks mientras veía como entraban a la sala Harry junto a Ari, Hermione y Ron.

– Muy bien Harry – comenzo a hablar su prima – antes que empecemos a estudiar me gustaria saber que escuela has decidido

– Eh pues – Harry no sabia que contestar – es que despues de la primaria no se que colegios puedo escoger

– Y dime Harry que tipo de colegio muggle vas a escoger – pregunto Ron, como siempre Fred y George le lanzaron algo a la cabeza no por molestar sino para callarlo.

– (shh) Ron calla – se acercaron Draco y Ginny a taparle la boca por bocon.

– Muggle? Que es eso – pregunto curiosa Ariadna ya que nunca habia escuchado esa palabra.

– es una clave secreta para referirse a que la escuela aburre – decia Hermion tratando de que no sonara sospechoso lo que dijo el bocon de Ron.

– Ah… bueno …. Jeje que extraños son – decia divetida y extrañada Aria ya que podia suponer que esos nenes no kles gustaba mucho la escuela "adolescentes asi son siempre" pensaba.

– Que tipo de materias van a estudiar – pregunto Molly

– Bueno señora Molly serian ... – iba a comnezar a hablar Ariadna muy entretenida hasta que se acordo de algo muy importante – es cierto! Harry lo siento creo que hoy no podremos estudiar es que recorde que debo hacer algo importante

– En serio?

– Si pero antes de irme traigo conmigo unos folletos donde puedes escoger la escuela que mas te guste – decia mientras le mostraba varios folletos.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el piso junto a su prima mientras estaba observando los folletos de diferentes escuelas mientras que Ron, Draco, Fred, Ginny George y Hermione se acercaban con curiosidad para ver que clase de colegio iba a utilizar Harry para estudiar pues seria interesant saber si en los colegios muggle hay clases de vuelo; Molly junto a Remus y Tonks igualmente observaban con curiosidad ya no sabian que clase de colegios habian en el mundo muggle. Harry veia diferentes folletos de diferentes escuelas, pero se le hacia curioso unos folletos que no parecian escuelas de Londres

– Oye Ari

– Que pasa Harry

– Estos colegios de estos folletos no son de Londres verdad? De donde son.

– A bueno jiji se me habia olvidado –decia con una sonrisa traviesa – lo que sucede es que como eres menor de edad y yo soy mayor de edad y mi familia y yo somos tus unicos parientes decidi que lo mejor seria para cuidarte que estudiaras en una escuela de mi pais ya que nosotros en ausencia de mi tia Lily como tutores legales nos haremos cargo de ti …. . ay ya se me hace tarde pues bien Harry ya me tengo que ir, te vere mañana para que nos pongamos de acuerdo que escuela sera la indicada de mi pais para que vayas a estudiar y te quedarias a vivir con nosotros,…. Bueno hasta luego. – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

– COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE TIENES QUE IRTE AESTUDIAR A OTRA ESCUELA FUERA DE LONDRES! – decia Ginny muy enojada según ella ahora alguien queria apartar de su vida a Harry – ESA CUALQUIERA.

– GINNY, NO SEAS GROSERA! – la regaño Molly, no sabia porque su hija se comportaba de esa manera.

– Oye Ginny, no deberias hablar asi de los demas – le dijo Draco

Remus y Tonks estaban muy sorprendidos al igual que Fred George y Ron, no sabian porque su hermana se comportaba de esa manera, si era ´precipitada la decision que tomo Harry, pero no era para tanto y mas insultar a alguien.

– Ginny tranquila – trato que tranquilizarla Hermione, se le hacia raro que ella se comportara de esa manera.

– Escucha Ginny – decia Harry – ella en primer lugar no es una cualquiera, ella es mi prima,… segundo ella tiene nombre se llama Ariadna Rivera y en tercero – Harry ya no pudo contenerlo mas llego al limite – PORQUE TE COMPORTAS DE ESA MANERA QUE RAYOS TE PASA TU NO ERAS ASI?! – despues de explotar de esa manera Harry volvio a relajarse y se encontraba mas calmado – ademas lo que yo haga o no haga a ti no te incumbe, tu no eres nadie para juzgar lo que yo haga o lo que la persona que siempre estuvo cuando mas la necesitaba haga, ella es mejor persona de lo que tu puedes ser y no tienes porque insultarla de esa manera.

Despues de decir esas palabras Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Molly, Remus y Tonks, se quedaron callados era increible el nivel de la discusion, era la primera vez que Ginny hacia ese tipo de comentario y ademas aunque Harry exploto se mantuvo calmado, se notaba que aunque hubieran pasado unos tres o cuatro dias desde su ida del mundo magico habia madurado mucho (a la percepcion de los adultos) como si hubieran pasado años, mientras que los jovenes de 15 y 17 años se quedaron con la boca abierta, no sabian que decir.

– "vaya de verdad Ariadna fue lapersona mas importante durante la infancia de Harry" – pensaban sorprendidos los gemelos weasley pero ocn una sonrisa.

– "no puedo creer que harry halla defendido a una muggle" – pensaba Ron.

– " siempre crei que Harry estuvo solo durante su infancia y necesitaba una amiga, pero me equivoque…me da gusto que Harry no estuviera solo en su infancia" – pensaba Hermione con una sonrisa.

El ambiente era muy intenso tanto que la primer persona en reaccionar fue Ginny ya que despues de lo que dijo Harry por defender a una muggle dijo que se iba a casa mientras gritaba euforica y se desaparecia, de paso Molly se disculpo con Harry por el mal comportamiento de su hija e igualmente se desaparecio para hablar con su hija.

– Saben – comenzo a hablar Harry despues de ver que la señora easley y ginny se habian ido – por favornecesito que se retiren tengo mucho en que pensar

– Harry… – trato de hablar Hermione pero fue interrumpida por este.

– Por favor – suplico Harry se encontraba pensativo y serio.

– De acuerdo te veremos mañana para ver como te encuentras

– Tranquilo Harry ya veras que se calma mañana – le dijo George para que se tranquilizara, el tambie iba a hablar con ella junto a sus hermanos.

– Descuida Harry –le dijo Remus mientras despues de haber visualizado todo se acerco para poder tranquilizarlo – a lo mejor solo esta algo impactada por muchas noticias

Despues de que todos se despidieron, Harry se subio directo a su habitacion y se quedo dormido por un buen rato, no se habia percatado que el tiempo que habian estado converasndo y discutiendo lo habian llevado a que ya era media noche se encontraba cansado no sabia porque Ginny se comporto de esa manera porque hablar mal desu prima pero el tenia razon lo que el decidiera no le incumboa en absoluto ademas si irse de Londres a otro pais iba a hacer que pudiera alejarse precisamente de "ESOS" problemas, no habia problema de todos modos despues de la guerra ya no era novio de Ginny la única relación que tenían era que eran amigos y como la hermanita menor de su amigo Rin. Al otro dia desperto algo agobiado por lo del otro dia pero eso no dejo que se levantara con animo asi que se dirigio directo a la cocina para poder desayunar algo de beicon y unos huevos, despues se dirigio a bañarse y vestirse ya que iba a salir a caminar un rato tenia mucho en que pensar; antes de que pudiera irse sono un ruido que provenia del telefono asi que contesto cuando recibio la llamada se quedo mas que sorprendido y no dudo ni un momento en salir a la avenida principal de Londres directo al Restaurante Flower. Camino por mucho hasta que llego a dicho restaurante y cuando entro se encontro con una persona muy conocida y se acercaba para poder saludarlo

…**.**

…**..**

…

A eso de las 11 de la mañana, unas personas caminaban en direccion a una casa de Privet Drive que se encontraba hasta que el final de la calle ](si es que vienes en direccion de la avenida principal) si vienes del callejon Diagon seria apenas l casa de la calle, mientras caminaban recordaban que no debian de ir con tunicas si no querian llamar la atencion.

– Vaya AUN no puedo creer que Ginny no viniera – dijo Hermione aun consternada.

– Hay esta haciendo berrinche, despues se le va a pasar – dijo Ron.

– Aun no comprendo pórque actuo de esa forma

– Ronny tiene razon – dijo George

– Si ya veras que despues se calma ademas mama aun sigue hablando con ella – le dijo Fred

– Bueno ya llegamos o aun falta – preguto Draco un poco cansado

– Draco ya sabes que faltan 5 casas para llegar – le recrimino Hermione.

– Aun asi se me esta haciendo eterno

Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta pero nadie contesto asi que sus amigos se preocuparon y entraron, cuando entraron a la casa no vieron a nadie, estaban algo angustiados asi que salieron directo a la calle a buscar a su amigo, estaban bastante preocupados ya que no sabian si le habia sucedido algo, se fueron caminando toda lacalle Privet Drive y estaban a punto de dirigirse directo a la estacion Kings Cross cuando vieron a una persona muy conocida para ellos y no dudaron en ir a ver.

– Miren pero si es Harry – dijo Ron

– Harry! – grito alegre Hermione mientras iba caminando en direccion a su mejor amigo.

– Vaya parece que no viene solo – dijo Draco con un ligero sonrojo.

– Hola muchachos – saludo Harry que venia acompañado de cierta castaña.

– Hola de nuevo – saludo Ariadna

– Que estan haciendo

– Pues ibamos a mi casa para poder recoger unas cosas

– Bueno Harry te vere hoy en la casa de mi abuelo a las 2 de la tarde – se despidio su prima mientras se iba corriendo con una sonrisa.

Cuando la prima de Harry se fue, Harry se iba en direccion a la casa de privet

– Ehm Harry respecto a Ginny – comenzo a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

– Tranquila Herm no tienes que decir nada – la tranquilizo Harry – esto no es culpa de niguno de ustedes

– La verdad es que no se porque Ginny se comporto de esa manera

Despues de que se fueron a la casa de Harry, este se fue directo a su habitacion ya que estaba buscando algo realmente importante y cuando bajo a la sala venian llevando en la mano unos papeles con algo escrito que sus amigos no pudieron ver.

– Oye Harry que llevas en las manos – pregunto Fred con curiosidad

Pero al parecer Harry no les presto atencion ya que se fue rapido en direccion a la puerta de su casa diciendoles un "no puedo recibirlos hoy, vengan otro dia me tengo que ir adios", sus amigos se quedaron bastante impresionados pero al parecer uno de ellos nno lo tomo muy bien y fue Ron, primero tenia una mejor amiga que el y segundo lo ignoro y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para recibirlo.

– Harry – lo detuvo Ron bruscamente del brazo

– Que pasa Ron – pregynto Harry algfo desconcertado por la agresion de su mejor amigo.

– Mas bien que te pasa? Porque rayos nos ignoras

– Ron, lo siento pero el dia de hoy estoy muy ocupado – Harry despues les daria la noticia a sus amigos aunque a la vez dudaba en decriles ya que buscarian la manera de que no se fuera.

– NO – dijoRon molesto – QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS PORQUE TANTA PRISA Y QUE TRAES EN LAS MANOS – dijo mientras jaloneaba para ver que traia su amigo.

– RON! Tranquilo YA Basta – decia Harry ya enojado por ver la actitud agresiva de su mejor amigo, no sabia que le pasaba.

– BASTA LOS DOS! – trato de tranquilizarlos Hermione, no le gustaba ver discutir a sus amigos.

Despues de estar forcejeando mucho los papeles que Harry traia en la mano cayeron al piso esparciendose por todo este y algunos quedaron boca arriba haciendo que Fred, George, Draco, Hermione y Ron se acercaran a ver que habia ahí.

– Que es esto Harry? – pregunto Draco con curiosidad

– Que es Harry – pregunto Hermione al ver unos papeles que decian Canada, entre otros paises.

– ¡¿TENIAS PLANEADO IRTE DEL PAIS Y NO DECIRNOS NADA?! – grito Ron

– ¡¿QUEEE?! – dijetron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos quedaron impresionados, si Harry queria irse del pais era porque no queria que el ministerio lo buscaran en un pais con contacto con el mundo magico por diferentes rutas.

– DIABLOS… somos tus amigos, es que no confiabas en nosotrosy sobre todo porque irte de este pais para irte a otro lugar en que pensabas

– Ron, no lo juzgues Harry tiene sus razones – dijo Hermione no queria que sus amigos discutieran, aunque aquello si era muy precipitado ella sabia muy bien porque Harry hacia esas cosas, ella haria lo mismo si medio miundo magico estuviera atrás de ella.

– Es que porque irse de aquí acaso ella….. esa estupida muggle es mas importante qiue nosotros

Ron no pudo decir otra cosa porque fue tirado al suelo con un puñetazo que le lanzo Harry en la cara, ninnguno pudo salir de la impresión ….Harry habia golpeado en la cara a Ron, a decir verdad Fred, George, Hermione y Draco si estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca esos dos habian llegado a tal extremo pero al parecer pensaron lo mismo… Ron habia lleagado muy lejos con su comentario de insultar al unico familiar quer habia apoyado a Harry durante su infancia.

– Escucha Ron ella no es estupida, ella es mi familiar ademas antes de que ella me dijera algunas de las escuelas a las que me podria ir yop ya tenia planeado irme del pais – le dijo Harry mu molesto – tu no tienes idea de lo que se siente ser acosado hasta que casi invaden tu intimidad.

– Que seas el elegido no quiere decir que eres importante – le contesto Ron, se sentia molesto de ver que habia alguien mas importante que el.

– Tienes razon… es lo unico inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora, siemptre dices que quieres ser famoso y como ves que me largo lejos te molesta.

– En.. Entonces GINNYY TENIA RAZON, ERES UN IDIOTA!

– RON! – dijo Hermione que solo veia como Ron se iba corriendo a la estacion Kings Cross que era el unico camino hacia el mundo magico que conocia – diablos ese niño es todo un bobo.

– Bueno harry –di9jo GFred – no voy a negar que la noticia si es algo impactante pero sabes si eso te hace feiz a nosotros no nos molesta

Ahora el que comenzo a hablar fue George – Es verdad Freddy tiene razon.

– Si Harry, tyo junto a los gemelos iremos a hablar con ellos a la madriguera a hablar con esos dos cabezas de alcornoque – dijo Hermione ya que sabia que esos dos a lo mejor estaban algo asustados por la noticia de perder a un gran amigo que los defendiio mucho.

– Gracias – dijo Harry, sentia que sus unicosamigos eran Hermione y los hermanos weasley mayores como Charlie, Billy y los gemelos – pero sabes Hermy no te desgaste que ellos no entiendan mi situacion es su problema no el mio.

– Bueno Harry espero que al menos nos mandes un mensaje de vez en cuando para saber como te sientes

– Gracias ustedes son los unicos con los que puedo contar

– Bueno debemos de regresar, tenemios muchos deberes del colegio y si no nos atrasaremos – dijo Hermione.

– Bueno nosotros dos no porque ya terminamos el colegio ahora somos mayores de edad – dijeron losgemelos al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno, cuidense

– Tu tambien Harry – dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George,.

– Si Harry cuando estes en tu nuevo hogar nos mandas una lechuza si

Despues de despedirse Harry aun no podia sacarse de la cabeza como Ron habia actuado de esa manera, claro que le dolia su amigo casi hermano se habia comportado de esa manera y habia insultado a su unica familiar que siempre estuvo con el cuando mas necesitaba,

– Ron no tiene idea de que del lado de mi tia Petunia, la familia de Ariadna siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi es normal que yo quiera estar cerca de mi familiar mas cercano pero eso no implicaba que no les escribiria… talvez penso que no queria ser sus amigos… bueno a lo mejor el no decirles fue lo que afecto… bueno bueno no pienses en esas cosas primero tengo que llevar estos papeles a la central de las casas des pues de todo ya se a que pais ire no solo a vivir sino a estudiar y despues ir con Ari – decia mientras recordaba lo de las mañana hasta esa hora de la 1 de la tarde.

**Flash back**

Harry llego al restaurante donde debia encontrarse con el señor que estaba encargado de la cadena de casas en el extranjero, pues resulta que ya no tenia que esperar mas tiempo a que le entregaran la casa en el extranjero.

– Hola señor Potter – saludo el señor.

– Hola buenos dias – saludo cortesmente Harry – bueno para que me llamaron

– Pues vera le tenemos buenas noticias, hemos podido obtener su casa en el extranjero

– Gracias, que bien y bueno en donde va a ser

– pues sera en un pais de America, es Mexico

– Mexico? A ya recuerdo ese pais bonito rico en diversidad cultural?

– Vaya para ser un joven esta bastante informado – dijo el hombre impresionado – ojala y los demas jovenes fueran como usted, dedicados al conocimiento

–Jeje gracias señor

Despues de charlar un poco, el señor le dijo a Harry que debia de irse a Mexico en unos 20 dias pues le vuelo era a las 12 del medio dia en la puerta 23 del aeropeurto central, es decir el 24 de julio debia tomar el vuelo, pero antes de eso debia llevar los papeles de la casa de Londres para que hicieran el cambio, Harry estaba feliz pronto podria irse a su nuevo hogar aunque 10 dias se le hacian eternos; ambos hombres se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos. Harry salio del restaurante y cuando iba a tomar rumbo directo a Privet Drive una persona de voz alegre, "cantaita" e infantil (según el) le habla.

– Harry – dijo Ariadna.

– Hola Ari como estas – decia muy feliz de ver a su prima.

– Muy bien y tu que hacias aquí

– A bueno dejame contarte

Harry le estuvo contando que hablo con un señor de la compañía de las casas homes acerca de que en diez dias debia de tomar un vuelo directo a Mexico porque el desde hace dos dias habia comprado una casa de esa agencia, cuando termino de decirle eso Ariadna le dijo que era una buena noticia y ademas de que seria perfecto que Harry estudiara para una escuela de su pais, ariadna le pregunto a que ciudad iria y Harry le dijo que lo mandarian a una ciudad llamada De efe lo que causo una sonrisa divertida en Ariadna pues le explico que se dice distrito federal y que es su ciudad natal asi que seria perfecto para que Harry estudiara en una escuela de esa ciudad, Harry estaba feliz de poder estar en la misma ciudad que su amiga ((NOTA: este fic no tiene nada que ver con la realidad… pongo las cosas del fic por pura diversion para mis lectores.. para que no digan que estoy haciendo algo de publicidad o derechos del lector etc… inventare nombres de escuelas para que no haya problemas, si en caso de que este equiviocada y se pueda poner los nombres de escuelas de la vida real se ,los agardeceria… sono como al papa de nemo cuando dice en un chiste todo puede suceder o bueno no camina nada ees un chste y puede distorcionarse todo algo asi jajaja … bueno continuo ^^ genial!...uy otra cosita en el DF le agregare tal vez una playa ya que me gustan mucho las playas y seria rico tener ese clima calido.. (alucina nadando como pez en el mar … en el mar la vida esmas sabrosa …jajajaja … lo siento …me Sali de lahisotriia continuesmos jij^^')) Ari le dijo que ella se hiria en el 18 de julio ya que el examen de Harry tocaria hacerlo cuando escoja una escuela que le sugiere pues despuesde ver lo resultados de su primo se hiria a su pais.

Harry curioso pregunta que clase de escuela seria recomendable, su prima le dijo que el instituto (o preparatoria) ((como quieran decirle)) se llama Cielo Danubio , que hace examenes en el extranjero para ver si se aceptan otros miembros, que su examen necesitan una puntuacion de 84 minimo para poder entrar, Harry estaba feliz y le dijo que si el dia de hoy podian comenzar a estudiar y ella le dijo que si, le dio una direccion en una hojita de papel donde vive su abuelo para que Harry fuera a visitarla para que se pusieran a estudiar ((JAJAJAJA imaginense a Harry rompiendose el coco con materias de nuestro mundo como matematicas… ajjajajaja si no puede con las de Hogwarts morira en el intentio….. SIIII soymala con el pero bueno me gusta complicarle la vida a los magos jijiji (risa diabolica))) .ambos se fueron caminando juntos mientras platicaban de muchas cosas como llos estudios de Ari que ella en la prepa saco un promedio de 9.3, Harry estaba sorprendido como su prima era muy inteligente, mas de lo que Hermione puede ser.

Ari en el trasncurso del camino le dijo a Harry que debia de regresar cuando lo acompañara en su casa pues iba a comprar comida ya que su abuelo iba a regresardel traajo, por lo que Harry estubo de acuerod, llegando a Privet Drive a lo lejos vieron a personas muy conocidas para losdos mientras se les dibujabauna sonrisa, a Ari de ternura y a Harry de nerviosismo como podia safarce de que intentaran convencerlo de irse al mundo magico.

**Fin flash back**

Despues llegar al edificio para entregar los papeles Harry saco de su bolsillo de su ropa un papelito,venia vestido con unos jeans azul marino, una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos tennis, cuando vio una direccion no sabia a donde ir pero por eso pregunto a muchas perosnas hasta que uno hombre de avanzada edad le dijo que e faltaba poco para llegar, cuando llego a la calle,era una calle muy bonita repluta de arboles, las casas muy bonitas se notaba que son el estilo de la clase alta inglesa, cuando llego al numero 2000 de la calle Royal toco el tiembre y Ari fue quien lo recibio.

– Harry hola me da gusto que llegaras – saludo feliz su prima mientras vestia unos jeans azules, una blusa de manga corta rosa y traia puestas una pantuflas.

– A mi tambien me da gusto verte – decia le susodicho con una sonrisa – por cierto tu casa es muy bonita.

– Gracias Harry …..a es verdad, dejame presentarte a mi abuelo,

–Y tus padres? – pregunto Harry ya que no sabia si tambien ella habia perdido a sus padres.

– Ah, mama esta en Canada trabajando como neurocirujana y papa esta en mi pais trabajando

Harry estaba feliz de que su prima lejana tuviera todavia a sus padres

– De … – antes de poder preguntar a que se dedicaba su padre, fue interrumpido por un señor de unos 65 años, de 1.78, vestia un traje muy elegante.

– Hola joven tu debes de ser el primo lejano de mi nieta verdad

– Hola señor mi nombre es Harry Potter

– Hola Harry mi nombre es Leonardo Rivera

– Mi abuelo es dueño de una cadena de hoteles lujosos de 6 estrellas a nivel mundial.

– Wow! – fue lo unico que dijo Harry, estaba impresionado, se notabab que el abuelo de Ari era alguien uy rico pero la diferencia de otras personas era que no era pretencioso y no se subia a su nube.

– Bueno abuelito iremos a lasala para poder ayudar a mi primito Harry a estudiar para su examen.

– Bueno Harry, a pesar de ser pariente lejano eres mi nieto.

– Gracias señor

– Por favor dime abuelo

– Abue… abuelito

Elseñor mostro una sonrisa bondadosa, mientras se retiraba le daba de besos en la mejilla a su nieta Ari, pues ellos tres eran sus unicos nietos, Harry veia que sus parientes lejanos eran mas sencillos y bondadosos que sus parientes cercanoscomo los Dursley "no cabe duda que son completamente diferentes" penso Harry.

– Bueno Harry, el examen a ese instituto es en 10 dias, es decir el 14 de julio es el examen, por eso tienes que estudiar mucho tampoco exageres pero si esfuérzate

– Y cuando se dan los resultados

– El18 de julio

– En serio?

– Sip

– Esta bien – Harry dijo– ehm

– Que pasa Harry

– es que no se por donde comenzar

- bueno comenzemos por matematicas

O.o Harry no sabia como reaccionar, no tenia idea de nada, que le diría a su prima, debía de buscar una buenamentira si quería librarse de eseproblema

- Esque no recuerdo muy bien los temas porque mis tios me distorcionaron todo

- Uy que mal Harry – dijo Ariadna algo apenada– bueno note preocupes

Durante todo el dia Ariadna le estuvo explicando primero acerca de problemas sencillos de matematicas, Harry estaba algo estresado ya que eran cosas que no entendia ni de broma, Ariadna con gusto le volvia a explicar pues sabia que no a todas las personas se les da esa habilidad con las matematicas, despues de que Harry mas o menos comprendiera un poco sobre las matematicas, luego fueron con quimica, al principio Harry no tenia idea de que trataba eso de la quimica, cuandoAriadna le explico acerca de mezclas y experimentos Harry vio que era como pociones penso que seria algo dificil pero despues de unas horas practicarlo vio que era como cocinar e incluso mas facil que pociones.

Asi estuvieron los otros dias restantes hasta que llego el dia tan esperado el 14 de julio el dia para hacer el examen de admision, Harry llego al lugar de la cede donde se haria el examen para todos los aspirantes, pudo ver que habian muchos jovenes impacientes para hacer su examen, cuando lego a un salon unas personas les dieron instrucciones acerca de lo que debian hacer.. harry no dudo ni un momento y cuando le dieron la indicacion Harry hiso el examen con un tiempo estimado de 3 horas, comenzaba a las 10 y terminaba a la 1:00 PM. Harry termino el examen en 2 horas y 10 minutos.

Despues de esperar 4 dias fueron a la central de aquella escuela a la que iba ir Harry, cuando llegaron vieron una gran repisa donde se podian ver klos nombres de diferentes personas, solamente de 200 personas lograron entrar 100, la mitad no estaba mal pues antes solo entraban 30 o 50 personas, Harry buscaba su nombre hasta que vio la lista

61 - Perez Laura

62 - Potter Harry

Harry no lo podia creer, habia logrado entrar al instituto, para ser su primer examen muggle habia pasado bien

– "vaya aun no me quito esa palabra odiosa... muggle... de ahora solo pensare que ya es este mi mundo" – pensaba Harry pero sus ´pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta joven castaña de ojos cafes, 1.70, con cabello a la altura de los hombros.

– Felicidades Harry has pasado el examen estoy muy feliz por ti – decia Ariadna muy feliz de ver que su primo habia logrado entrar al instituto.

– Gracias, no hubiera podido si no hubiera sido por ti – Harry no lo podia creer por fin podria tener una vida normal.

– Bueno a pesar de sacar 85 puntos, no estuvo mal – le alento Ariadna – bueno Harry creo que me ire al aeropuerto ademas tengo que regresar pronto a mi casa

– Bueno … espera… te vas ya

– Si te lo dije

– Lo siento es que me es dificil saber que tevas como la ultima vez

– Pero kla diferencia es que te volvere a ver dentro de 6 dias pues llegarias como en la noche

– Bueno cuidate mucho Ari

– Tu tambien Harry te vere pronto hasta el 24 de julio

Habian pasado ya 4 dias desde que Ariadna Rivera se habia ido a su pais natal y a su ciudad natal, eran las 10 de la noche, Harry estaba arreglando sus cosas para poder irse a Mexico, habia buscado unos folletos sobre ese paisy veia que era un paismuy hermoso, grandes extenciones debosques, unas playas divinas y una gran cultura. Estaba muy emocionado porque ya fuera 24 de Julio, despues de arreglar sus cosas se recosto en su cama y sde puso a descansar. Cuando se desperto vio que eran las 9 de la mañana, debia de levantarse y llevarse sus cosas directo al aeropueto, no queria perder su vuelo y quedarse "atrapado" en,Londres para siempre y dejar que el undo magico descubriera donde ha estado pues sabia que a pesar de haberse ido en la vacaciones, alguien en el mundo magico lo estaria buscando y si no se paresuraba no lo dejarian tranquilo. Tomo un taxi y le pidio que lo dejara en el aeropuerto, despues de llegar vio que el lugar por fuera era grande pero por dentro enorme, juraria que talvez estaba hechizado con algoperodecidio no pensar en la magia, llego a una gran sala donde habian variascosas electircas, el no sabia que eran esas cosas,.le daban curiosidadpero recordó que leyó acerca de eso, ahora si se comportaba como hermione pero era para conocer mejor el mundo normal después de 5 años, asi que se dirigió directo a un mostrador y pregunto a una señorita acerca de donde encontrar la puerta 23. con gusto le dijo que se encontraba a unas 5 puertas a la derecha, como Harry era menor de edad fue acompañado por la policía británica para que llegara seguro a su asiento, cuando llego a su asiento pudo ver a muchas personas a su alrededor; se quedo parado un rato en el pasillo porque no sabia a que camino ir pues de un lado del avión había una sala amplia con asientos amplios, del otro lado también había una sala amplia pero con asientos un poco mas apretados, una de las sobrecargos se acerco para saber porque no tomaba su asiento pero Harry como no tenia ni idea de cómo subir al avión le pregunto a la señorita si le podía decir donde se encontraba su asiento asi que le indicaron que era en primera clase Harry no entendía muy bien porque se llamaba pero no le tomo importancia y vio que se encontraba en un solo asiento y veía que otros en esa clase se encontraban juntos ya sea d . Cuando le indicaron donde era su asiento se sento, los asientos eran muy comodos, se encontraba sentado en un asiento que le daba vista el pasillo y a su vez a la ventana y podía ver a muchas personas una familia, otras personas que se quedaban leyendo algo , en eso vio que unas personas les daban algunas indicaciones de seguridad por lo que Harry de los nervios se abrocho muy fuerte el cinturón una vez que vio como se lo pusieron, mientras veía que algunas de las personas que daban indicaciones hacían señas de que en caso de una turbulencia se pusieran algunas de las mascaras que podían sacar de arriba del avion, Harry no queria saber que era una turbulencia por lo que el avión comenzó a despegar lo que provoco que Harry se aferrara a su asiento pues cuando el avión comenzó a moverse se sentia extraño, era como subirse a una escoba pero la diferencia era que la sensación no era para nada agradable, después de un rato de que había despegado en avión todo se calmoy Harry ya no sentía esa sensación extraña de nuevo, su primera vez en subirse a un avión y ya tenia ganas de vomitar, era como la vez que se transporto junto a Dumbledore cuando tuvo la misión de los Horrocruxes; llevaba un rato que el avión había iniciado vuelo y Harry al ver que era de noche veía por la ventana como estaban cruzando el océano, era una sensación fantástica y la vista no solo de las estrellas sino del océano en la noche era increíble, según lo que escucho de los sobrecargos el vuelo iba a durar 6 horas, por lo queel llegaría a Mexico, distrito federal a las 18:00 horas, es decir, a las 6 de la tarde.

– "Ojala en vez de ser el "elegido" me hubiera gustado ser un chico común y corriente" – pensaba Harry – de saber que seria acosado por un grupo de personas sin cerebro que me conozcan como el elegido y no como Harry y que siempre dijera mentiras y no supiera bien la verdad, hubiera preferido seguir con mis tios y ser un simple…aunque tal vez no estuvo mal conoci a mis amigos y logre derrotar a un ser que hubiera asesinado a magos y muggles.

Harry al pensar en sus amigos, se deprimió un poco pues el hecho de haber peleado con Ron y Ginny se sentía triste, pero se dijo que si ellos no podían apoyarlo en su decisión entonces cortaría lazos con ellos porque si fueran sus amigos lo apoyarían en su decisión, aunque a la vez podía entender que el hecho de no hablar con ellos y no decirle también le hacia creer que a lomejor exhagero un poco, mientras pensaba en eso se comenzó a quedar dormido; los sobrecargos se acercaron tanto a los de primera clase como a los de clase turista para acobijarllos con juna cobija pues seria una larga noche.

Harry desperto al escuchar como el piloto decía que en 30 minutos llegarían a su destino por lo que les dijo a los pasajeros que se quedaran en sus asientos, Harry estaba muy impaciente al fin llegaría a un nuevo país donde nadie lo conoce, una nueva vida, como un joven normal sin problemas de que lo estén acosando, después de que pasara el tiempo estimado todos los pasajeros comenzaron a sacar sus cosas de los portaequipajes y comenzaron a formarse para salir. Cuando bajo del avión salió por un largo pasillo junto a un monton de personas, no sabia que había del otro lado, pero cuando salió vio otra sala, mientras observaba el lugar una mano se poso en su hombro y al ver quien era no dudo en abrazarla, era Ariadna vestida de una ropa primaveral (bueno es obvio que asi porque hace calor,….. hay ya me dio calor jijiji)) la extrañaba mucho, mientras ambos jóvenes se abrazaban Ari le decía que la siguiera para darle el recorrido.

El clima era muy fresco, siendo una ciudad con playa, la temperatura era de unos 24° C, el viento fresco y se podían ver a muchas personas caminando con ropa muy fresca. Harry estaba sorprendido de esa ciudad, hermosa, un clima muy agradeble, Harry estaba feliz estar en un lugar que no tuviera ninguna conexión con el mundo mágico le hacia sentir tranquilo por primera vez en la vida.

– "No cabe duda que podre comenzar de cero" – pensaba Harry, pero sus pensamientos fueron inetrrumpidos por un comentario de Ariadna.

– Ah, no hay nada como el hogar – decia Ariadna muy feliz mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su primo directo a la salida del aerpuerto – bueno, bienvenido a México, mi hermoso pais.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Tratare de subir pronto el capitulo 5 es que ademas he estado unpoco ocupada a pesar deestar en vacaciones, bueno disfruten!**

**Por favor dejen muchos reviews **

**Proximo **

**Capitulo 5 ((aun no se el titulo… esbroma pero es sorpresa el titulo hasta que suba elcapitulo 5))) ^^**

_**Preview**_

_**Dejenme sola**_

_**Diganos donde se encuentra el señor potter**_

_**Si que son desesperantes**_

_**Quiero dejar este mundo , ahora comprendo porque Harry queria irse de aquí**_

_**Sabes no te vayas sola, te acompañaremos, también estamos cansados**_

_**No entiendo nada de cómo usar estas cosas**_

_**Creo que voy a vomitar**_


	5. Chapter 5 Lejos de aqui

Hola que tal bueno aquí les capitulo 5

Lamento haberme tardado.. crei que no me tardaría pero al parecer me costo algo de trabajo

Bueno disfruten

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertencen solo a J.K Rowling, excepto OCs que son mios.

…

…

**Capitulo 5 Lejos de aqui**

Mientras salian del aeropuerto el dia 24 de julio, Harry no podia dejarse de maravillar con lo hermoso que era el pais de su prima, estaba fascinado de ver una ciudad bastante grande mas de lo que podia aparentar, con sus barrios bajos y sus condiminios asi como sus suburbios; al oeste ((aclaro el DF no tiene playa en la vida real…. yo le pongo la playa por que me gustan las playas y es de esas playas que tienen olas muy grandes .. se encuentra la ciudad en el oceano pacifico)) se encuentra la playa mas hermosa del pais y la mas extrema por poseer una de las playas con olas grandes de 3 metros de altura, la ciudad bastante arbolada con bastantes abetos, robles, entre otros; Ariadna caminaba junto a Harry mientras le hablaba acerca de su pais, sus costumbres, cultura y su comida pero como era mucho de que hablar decidio llevarlo a dar un tour por el centro historico para que conociera mejor sobre su pais aunque Harry estaba emocionado de conocer la cultura del pais de su prima le dijo que no podia porque se iba a vivir a la casa que habia comprado en Londres y Ariadna le dijo que no habia problema solo que se iba a ir a su casa tambien ya que tenia algo que hacer.

Ambos antes de despedirse e irse a sus respectivos destinos Harry le pregunto a Ariadna donde podia cambair el dinero el euro por el peso mexicano, Ariadna le dijo que del aeropuerto debia de ir a unos cuantos negocios dentro del aeropuerto para cambiar el euro por pesos y que cuando lo cambiara ya podria comprar lo que fueradespues de eso ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos ya que sabian que no se podian ver todo el tiempo pero que se iban a dar un descanso aprovechando que se encuentran en las vacaciones de verano.

Harry fue directo al lugar donde podia cambiar algo de dinero, cuando llego a uno de los locales dentro del aeropuerto pudo ver que habian personas detrás de un mostrador, se acerco para que alguno de esos empleados lo ayudaran asi que se acerco para ver como cambiaria su dinero. Un joven de unos 27 años lo vio y le dio la bienvenida, cuando comenzaron a hablarHarry le pido que quiere cambiar euros por pesos, cuando el joven le pregunta cuanto Harry saca cierta cantidad de euros lo que de cambio en pesos $1,361,00 pesos lo que a Harry le parece bastante dinero, Harry se dirige directo a la salida de con su dinero bien guardado mientras camina en direccion a las calles de la ciudad, estaba fascinado de ver edificios con construcciones lo que parecian ser edificios muy antiguos y otros edificios mas modernos con el toque colonial. Mientras caminaba pudo ver a lo lejos una gran calle donde en medio de esa calle se encontraba un asta donde se apreciaba una hermosa banderas de tres colores con un aguila.

…**.**

…

El 23 de julio una joven en una casa en el mundo muggle se encontraba realizando sus deberes para el sexto año que tendría en Hogwarts junto a Ron, se sentía algo nostálgica debido a que siempre Harry, Ron y ella se veian cada año para comenzar juntos sus estudios pero no dejo que eso la distrajera aun ya que le faltaba poco para poder terminar sus deberes, cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde logro terminar un reporte de 3 pergaminos sobre ruinas se acerco a su escritorio para ver que no le faltara nada ya había terminado los dos pergaminos de pociones acerca de cómo preparar una poción de cambio de voz, sobre transformaciones practico un hechizo de cómo convertir una cama en una cuchara de plata y asi había seguido. Bajo a comer junto a sus padres … Hermione estaba feliz de que no hubiera tenido que usar aquel hechizo de borrado de memoria pues le hubiera dolido perder a sus padres, terminando de comer decidió salir a caminar un rato por la calle para ver si había alguna novedad hasta que por algo se paro enfrente de la estación de Kings Cross del mundo muggle y vio un puesto de periódicos que era del mundo mágico al ver que se movia, se acerco a ver que noticias habían y leyó un articulo sobre Harry, el articulo decía lo siguiente:

_**CRISIS HARRY POTTER**_

_**Se han recibido reportes por parte de algunos magos haber visto al señor Harry Potter mejor conocido como el elegido y salvador del mundo mágico haber salido un dia antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de salida y las vacaciones de verano del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria con todas sus cosas, y después de aquel momento según unos testigos mágicos el dia 3 de julio lo vieron entrar a un restaurante muggle, la gente que se pregunta que hace el joven mago prodigio en un restaurante muggle comiendo comida muggle… algunos creen que perdió el juicio, otros creen que tal vez se fue del mundo mágico… a decir verdad aun no se tienen mas informes respecto a las actividades del señor Potter.**_

Hermione estaba sorprendida, era increíble que el profeta dramatizara todo solo por las cosas que hiciera Harry o que no hiciera, se fue caminando muy tranquila por el callejon Diagon mientras iba a comprar algo de cerveza de mantequilla hasta que vio una avalancha de periodistas del profeta que parecian una gran estampida de animales apunto de aplastarla; cuando llegaron enfrente de ella la bombardearon con un sentellar de preguntas que no entendio ni de broma hasta que uno de los periodistas le hiso una pregunta que apenas Hermione logro entender.

– Señorita Granger, señorita granger – decia con mucha insistencia el reportero – por favor diganos donde esta el señor Potter.

– ¡Es cierto que lo asesinaron mortifagos fugitivos!

– ¡Es cierto que mortifagos lo mandaron al lado oscuro!

– ¡Algunos dicen que despues de la ceremonia de Hogwarts desaparecio ya que no lo han visto desde hace una semana en el mundo magico!

– ¿De que me estan hablando? – decia algo confundida por las ´preguntas que le estaban haciendo, tenia una idea pero por eso se hacia la que no sabia nada.

– Hemos recibido reportes de que al señor Harry Potter se le vio en el mundo muggle con sus cosas y que al parecer se le veia muy extraño.

Hermione tuvo que buscar la manera de que la dejaran en paz asi que tratp de buscar la manera de sacarselos de encima – Lo siento tengo prisa – dijo mientras se iba caminando muy tranquila, debia de irse tranquila si queria que no sospecharan que ella a lo mejor sabia algo (y si que sabe mucho), pero cuando vio de reojo pudonotar que parecian moscas andando detrás de ella para sacar informacion – DEJENME SOLA!

Hermione se fue corriendo lejos de aquellos periodistas mientras sentia que con cada paso que daba ellos daban tres mas cercanos a ella; con el ruido de las pisadas, de la gente gritando y de los locales solo escuchaba que le gritaban que le contestaran sus preguntas, se estaba desesperando, no tenia idea de cómo escapar de ellos, siguio corriendo hasta que sintio que habia llegado a uno de esos callejones literalmentesin salida, creyo que la acorralarian hasta que sintio como una mano o mas bien varias manos la jalaban por medio de una puerta que despues de hacer aquel acto se cerro de inmediato mientras adentro de aquel lugar un poco oscuro se podia escuchar como afuera se escuchaban las pisadas de prisa de los periodistas de el profeta y gritos de euforia. Hermione aun no podia distinguir quien la habia salvado de aquellos hasta que escucho unas voces muy conocidas.

– Tranquila castañita – decia una voz divertida.

– Fred, … George…, Ron…. – dijo Hermione al ver que los tres estaban juntos

– Vamonos Fred

– Enseguida hermano

Ambos gemelos hicieron un conjuro y llegaron directo al campo donde se ubica la madriguera

– Pueden decirme que rayos les pasa a esos periodistas decia Hermione muy tensa por aquella situacion donde se veioa rodeada por un monton de periodistas quer parecian que se la iban a comer.

– te lo diremos en el camino directo a casa – decia Ron.

– Que diantres sucede – pregunta Hermione algo … o mas bien bastante exasperada.

Los tres durante el camino en direccion a la madriguera le estaban diciendo a Hermione que despues de que habian dejado de ver a Harry durante su ultima visita los primeros dias eran tranquilos pero despues de esos dias el profeta comenzo a publicar en el periodico que Harry según algunos que habia desaparecido, otros que a lo mejor alguien le lavo el cerebro y lo esta controlando… en fin un sinfín de mentiras que no pasaron ni pasaran. Despues de decirle a Hermione acerca de eso tambien le dijeron que despues del 10 de julio comenzaron a acosarlos cuando caminaban por el callejon Diagon ya que como eran los mas cercanos a Harry querian conocer mas informacion y no solo eso sino que ahora los interrogaban para saber que decisiones tomarian en sus vidas, ciuando Herm escucho lo que les paso dias atrás se quedo sorprendida de verdad que el profeta era ahora el peor enemigo de ellos.

– No puedo creerlo acaso podria haber algo peor que esto – decia Hermione muy agobiada.

– No tenemos la mas remota idea pero lo que si es que debemos de evitar cualquier contacto con ellos debemos impedir que descubran el paradero de Harry – decia George mientras que por atrás de sus hermanos y Hermione observaba que no los estuvieran siguiendo.

– Creo que el se merece que le sucedan esas cosas – decias Ron aun molesto recordando aquel dia que ellos dos habian peleado.

– Ron no digas eso – le reprocho Hermy – Harry es nuestro amigo

– Si fuera nuestro amigo no nos hubiera hecho tal cosa

– Eres un idiota! La razon por la que Harry queria irse del mundo magico es porque no queria que efectivamente nos pasara lo que nos esta pasando ahorita

– Que dijiste

– Lo que oiste harry me dijo despues de que te peleaste con el y te habias ido que quiso irse del mundo magico para que nos dejaran de molestar – decia Hermione mientras volvia a continuar explicandole mas cosas – ademas Harry se merece descansar y tener unha vida mas tranquila sin tantas complicaciones

– Sabes aun asi fue un egoista el hecho de que quisiera irse de Londres y no nos dijera nada

– Sabes que creo Ron, que siempre dijiste que te hubiera gustado ser famoso y gracias a que Harry estaba con nosotros eras conocido .. la razon por la que estabas con Harry era por la estupoida fama

– Eso no es cierto – decia Ron casi gritando, ya habian caminado mucho hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la madriguera.

– Claro que si, ademas que harry sea nuestro amigo no quiere decirque nos tiene que decir todo lo que pasa en su vida

– Pero somos sus mejores amigos, ademas sin nosotros dos nunca hubiera podido ser heroe

– RON ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO HARRY NUNCA BUSCO SER HEROE Y TU LO JUZGAS! – decia Hermione muy molesta – SABES QUE ME LARGO ASI COMO OYES ME LARGO NO QUIERO VERTE!1

– PUES QUE BIEN QUIEN QUISIERA ESTAR CERCA DE UNA CHICA TAN FEA, POCO FEMENINA Y ANORMAL COMO TU!

Despues de que se fue Ron directo a direccion opuesta a la madriguera, los gemelos se acercaron a Hermione para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras que ella buscaba la manera de poder disculparse por aquella discusion entre ellos dos.

– Fred, George lo lamento, gracias por haberme ayudado en el callejon Diagon.

– Descuida Hermy, pero sabes quedate un poco en casa despues de todo mama estaria encantada de que hayas venido a visitarnos.

– Claro me encantar….. – no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintio como muchas pisadas que sacudian la tierra.

Cuando Fred, Hermione y George voltearon a ver de donde provenia aquel estruendo vieron que Ron venia corriendo como si fuera correteado por una manada de animales salvajes, no entendian muy bien pero hasta que Ron se acerco mas escucharon que les gritaba que se dirigieran directo a la madriguera que fuera raido; los tres no entendian bien porque hasta que vieron que atrás de Ron venian aproximadamente 15 periodistas de "el profeta" y varias personas que eran del ministerio. Los tres pensando que a lo mejor los iban a interrogar respecto al paradero de Harry (y vaya que no se equivocaron debido a que aunque ellos estuvieran lejos podian escuchar que les gritaban donde se encontraba Harry, quesi alguien lo tenia retenido, etc… en fin un monton de cosas bastante absurdas) estaban bastante paralizados de ver a tanta gente cerca de ellos hasta que reaccionaron para entrar a la madriguera y cuando llegaron cerraron todo con un hechizo gracias a Hemrione y a los gemelos haciendo que los periodistas y losdel ministerio una ilusion sobre ellosmcorriendo en otradireccion hacienod que no le prestaran atencion al lugar donde se encontraba la madriguera debido a que gracias a los hechizos que lanzaron sobre la casa no los pudieron encontrar. Despues de cerrar las ventanas Fred le pregunto a Ronporque lo estaban siguiendo y este le contesto que lo vieron cerca y le comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas respecto al paraderode Harry y sobre las cosas que esta haciendo,claro queno pudo contestarles debido a uqe lo lolenaron de tantas preguntas que decidio irse rapido de ahí.

– Si que son desesperantes

– Si tienes razon hermano estan comenzando a hartarme

– Ahora entiendo porque Harry se quiso ir– decia Hermione al limite – saben que hare lo mismo que Harry

– De que hablas Hermione – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

– De que hare lo mismo que Harry, me voy a ir del mundo magico

– Hermy– decia Ron tratando de disculparse pues no sabia si ella lo perdonaria lo decia con una voz algo baja de pena – si es por la discusion de hace rato lo siento es que esto si me sorprendio mucho, no te vayas,

– No Ron, no es por la discusion de hace rato – volvio a hablar – no te voy a negar que me molesto – tomo algo de aire para continuar con lo que queria decirles – pero despues de lo de hoy estoy viendo que la decision que tomo Harry de irse de aquí del mundo magico de no volver a Hogwarts fue la mejor que tomo.

Hermione estaba a punto de irse por la red flu cuando sintio una mano para que esperara.

– Sabes que Hermy – dijo George – Fred y yo estuvimos pensandolo tambien y nosotros tambien queremos acompañarte, estamos cansados de esto, nosotros tambien queremos irnos de aquí.

– QUE?! – dijo Ron pegando el grito al cielo

– Ron no se tu Ron pero George tiene razon con todo esto estamos cansados de los insesantes acosos del mundo magico.

– Como pueden hacer eso

– Sabes que hermanito nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos pues somos mayores de edad y no necesitamos el permiso de nadie para comenzar una nueva vida – decia George.

– Bueno Hermy vamos nosotros tambien queremos una nueva vida ….. Ron …. Si deseas algun dia tratar de comenzar una nueva vida puedes buscarnos pero sabes si mama pregunta dile que estaremos en la casa de Hermy.

– Genial! Conoceremos una casa muggle, me pregunto como funcionaran

Mientras los tres se dirigian a la chimenea para usar la red flu y llegar al caldero chorreante en Londres, Ron solo losmiraba irse con la boca bien abierta.

Despues de mucha magia Fred, George y Hermione llegaron al caldero chorreante y de ahí como vieron que ya estaba oscuro decidieron irse lo mas discretamente posible para no llamar la atencion, despues de salir del caldero chorreante ya se encontraban en las calles del Londres muggle, los gemelos estaban fascinados como unos transportes muy extraños iban de un lado a otro, Hermione viendo sus caras les dijo que esos eran autos, una forma de transportarse que funciona con gasolina y tiene un motor potente que debe de llevarse a revisar de vez en cuando; como si lo hubiera dicho de un diccionario los gemelos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos como de no comprender lo que se referia, los tres fueron caminando .. o mas bien Hermione los guiaba a su casa yendo ella por delante como guía porque vio que se habian metido por una calle que no era, de no ser porque los vio a tiempo, esos dos ya se hubieran perdido. Después de caminar mucho llegaron a una casa a las afueras del centro de la capital de Inglaterra donde habían muchas casas de dos pisos, aquella casa que veian rodeada de muchos arboles era la casa de Hermione.

– Bueno esta es mi casa – decía Hermione mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

– WOw! tu casa es muy grande Hermione – decía muy emocionado de ver muchas cosas Fred.

– No es una mansión pero es muy acogedora – mientras entraba con los gemelos se dirigía directo – Mama! Papa! Ya llegue

– Oh Hermione ven estamos en la sala

– Hola mama y papa – dijo Hermione estando en el recibidor– traigo visitas – mientras decía aquellas palabras les indicaba a los gemelos que – ellos son los gemelos weasley los padres de el señor weasley al que conocieron en mi segundo año.

– Oh vaya asi que ustedes son los hermanos del novio de Hermione – decía la mama de Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

– MAMA!

– Que tiene creo que todo el mundo de ha dado cuenta de eso

– Hola hija – decía un hombre con unos lentes de vista cansada mientras bajaba un libro que traia en la manos.

– Hola papa quiero presentarte a los gemelos weasley

– Hola señor granger mucho gusto – dijeron George y Fred al mismo tiempo.

– El gusto es mio, gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija

– No hay problema

– Bueno Hermy porque regresaste tan pronto crei que te quedarías en la casa de tu amigo

Hermione comenzó a explicarles a sus padres que cuando había llegado al mundo mágico tanto los periodistas del profeta como el ministerio comenzaron a ella y a sus amigos a acosarlos de incesantes preguntas sobre el paradero de su amigo Harry; también les dijo que estaba harta de todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico y respecto a su futuro de lo que pasaría si se quedaba mas tiempo en el mundo mágico por lo que tomo una decisión precipitada….. había tomado la decisión de irse del país, les explico que no era porque no quisiera estar con ellos pero quería evitar que ellos fueran acosados pues de alguna forma u otra manera los buscarían a sus padres para sacarles las sopa. Sus padres le dijeron que ellos también entendían que no se preocupara su hija además tenían planeado mudarse de Londres antes de que ella le dijera la situación

– Mama, papa entonces a donde tienen planeado irse a vivir

– Nos iremos a estados unidos, vamos a ir a vivir a New York además tu padre dijo que lo transfirieron a una oficina por trabajo

– bueno hija, tu madre hay dijo a donde iremos pero a donde tienes planeado irte aunque tu madre y yo estábamos pensando que tal vez puedas ir a México escuche que en la escuela que teníamos planeado mandarte antes de que recibieras tu carta tiene un instituto por alla.

– El mismo país donde esta Harry

– Hablando de Harry, escuche que los estudiantes de aquí en Londres harian un examen de intercambio a una escuela de ese país y que los resultados salieron de una escuela ypasaron en las noticias a los alumnos de esa escuela ahi apareciio tu amigo harry.

– EN SERIO?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres jóvenes.

– Sip, ,los resultados del examen salieron el 18 de julio

– Oye papa donde están esos resultados

– Pues están en la calle Prings y…. – no pudo terminar el señor granger porque loas tres jóvenes se fueron corriendo a la calle Prings.}

Los tres jóvenes fueron corriendo tanto que a pesar de estar oscuro y sin tanta gente en las calles, después de correr un rato lograron llegar al edificio donde estaban las hojas pegadas en los muros interinos del edificio pero no podían entrar porque el lugar ya estaba cerrado y habían dos guardias de seguridad en el lugar, Hermione les dijo que quería entrar en el lugar pero los guardias de seguridad les preguntaron si eran estudiantes que habían hecho el examen lo que la joven contesto que si que no habían podido ir el dia que habían salido los resultados por problemas, entonces los guardias de seguridad les dijeron que no había problema que mañanapodian ver los resultados para saber si habían sido aceptados o no asi que los tres se fueron a la casa de la castaña y los padres de la castaña los aceptaron para que se quedaran a dormir por lo que los dos no se negaron y estaban emocionados de ver como funcionaban las cosas muggle pero Hermione ni los dejo debido a que debían de dormir ya había transcurrido el tiempo y eran las 11 de la noche por lo que debían de dormir asi que Hermy les dio unos catre para que durmieran ambos gemelos en la misma pero en lahabitacion de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente, 24 de julio después de muchos problemas que causaron los gemelos ya que habían hecho (sin querer) magia haciendo explotar el microondas por lo que se ganaron un gran puñetazo por parte de la castaña, después de desayunar y haberse vestido ya que cuando habían llegado a la casa de la castaña habían hecho aparecer con magia su ropa que estaba en la madriguera; después de que se encontraban listos los tres se dirigieron directo al lugar donde se encontraban la lista de las personas seleccionadas.

– Oye hermy que es eso de la selección

– Es que para entrar a una escuela debes hacer un examen de conocimientos y si logras obtener minimo la puntuacionque te piden o mas entonces puedes entrar

– QUE HORROR – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos weasley mientras uno hacia como que se desmayaba callendo en los brazos de su hermano – tener que hacer un examen para poder entrar a una escuela

– Que bueno que ya no debemos de ir a la escuela hermano, si jejejejeje

– Ustedes no se van a librar de eso

– Porque

– Después les explico

Después de que caminaron mucho al fin lograron llegar al edificio donde se encontraban los resultados de aquel examen que los padres de Hermione habian comentado, hermy sabia que harry habia hecho un examen de admision a una escuela pero no sabia si estaban en lo correcto, a lo mejor sus padres se habian equivocado pero decidieron ver que clase de personas se encontraban en esa llista, los tres se acercaron para poderver mejor que personas se encontraban en la lista, Hermione se acerco mas a una pared donde se podian ver varios papeles, entre ellos habia una lista de la personas que habian pasado el examen de admision:

1) Anoir Laura

...

buscaba a su amigo

10 black damian

...

se estaba cansando hasta que vio casi los ultimos nombres

72) potter harry

hermione se emocion su amigo habia logrado haber pasado el examen vio cuantos puntos se necesitaban para entrar y aunque la puntuacionde harry fue casi apenas pasando vio que su amigo logro poder estar en una escuela. los gemelos al ver donde hermione les señalaba vieron lo mismo y se les dibujo una sonrisa ya que vieron que su amigo logro su objetivo... ahora debian de irse del pais... tenian planeado ver a su amigo para poder estar en el mismo pais que el.

- que bien Harry logro realizar el examen de admision - decia Hermione muy feliz de ver que su amigo pudo realizar aquel examen aunque no con una buena calificacion de ingreso pero entro

- entonces en que escuela esta harry - pregunto George

- pues el instituto se llama Real Danubio, esta en Mexico en America

- entonces vamos - dijeron los gemelos entusiasmados.

- alto!

- que pasa hermy dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- no podemos irnos asi como asi, primero debemos de tener el dinero que usan en ese pais

- pues vamos y cambiamos los knuts y sikcles por libras...

mientras los tres jovenes iban directo al lugar para cambiar el dinero, un ex lobo junto a su esposa se encontraban en la madriguera tratando de poder visualizar que ya no hubiera ,mas gente afuera de la casa mientras que en la sala de la misma se encontraban Ginny, Ron, Draco, los señores weasley, Lucius y Snape, ya que estos dos ultimos habian estado siendo perseguidos desde el 18 de julio hasta ese dia 26 de julio en el trataban de escapar de medio mundo magico; la razon por la que todos estuvieran reunidos en la madriguera fue por lo que sucedio ese mismo dia desde que ñlos gemelos se habian ido con Hemry.

**flash back**

- eso fue lo que paso Ron? - preguntaron los adultos minetras que Tonks y Remus meditaban lo ocurrido

- si, hermy dijo que ella entendia bien las razones de Harry por las cuales decidio irse no solo de hogwarts sino tambien del mundo magico asi que ella decidio salir tambien del pais y mis hermanos le dijeron que ellos tambien ya estaban cansado, no habia nada que los atara al mundo magico por ser mayores de edad por lo que ellos tambien quieren irse del pais junto a Hermy

- MIS HERMANOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS COMO PUEDEN IRSE ASI DE LA NADA - decia ginny muy molesta con furia primero SU HARRY y despues sus hermanos quien seguia su mama.

- ginny por favor tus hermanos debeieron tener un motivo - decia molly conteniendo las lagrimas de saber que dos de sus hjos se irian lejos

**fin flash back**

todos estaban tan entretenidos que se sobresaltaron cuando notaron que alguien entraba por la red flu... era sirius, que se acababa de destapar la cabeza , todos al verlo le preguntaron porque estaba asi y este les explico que el estaba caminando por el callejon diagon cuando emepzo ubna persecusion contra el por lo quen tuvo que transformarse para que no lo detectaran pero despues busco una capa con que cubrirse y asi llegar hasta donde estaban ellos; todos estaban sorpendidos, primero a la familia malfoy que despues de la muerte de narcissa los andaban acosando, despues al señor arthur en el ministerio lo amenazaron con que si no revelaba el paradero de harry lo relevarian de su cargo al igual que a Lucius pero por haber siudo un ex mortifasgo lo mandarian a Azkaban al igual que a Snape ues a pesar de ser profesor en hogwarts y estar bnajo la tutela de Minervaeso no lo excentaba de que no lo estuvieran buscando tambien... ERA INCREIBLE!1... CON MAYOR RAZON HARRY QUISO IRSE DE ESE LUGAR... en ese momento por un pedazo de la casa donde nadie lo viera entrar ... lego Hedwing con una carta sabian que se trataba de ahrry por lo que ninguno dudo en abrirla. siruis comenzo a leerla para que los presentes pudieran escuchar noticias de Harry

_**para;: sirius**_

_**de: harry**_

**querido sirius, soy yo harry... bueno dejame decirte que estoy bien, he encontrado un lugar donde poder vivir, no es en el londres muggle**

**yo tenia planeado irme del pais para comenzar una nueva vida, espero que tu remus y tonks encuentren a Hermione para que ella les pueda explicAR ****sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas muggle,**

**que crees... nuestra familia sera mas grande... cuando era niño no estuve tan solo com todos creian resulta que tengo una prima lejana del lado de mi madre... su nombre es Ariadna Rivera y ella es 3 años mayor que yo por lo que ella tiene 18 años... cuando entre a hogwarts no la recordaba porque paso un tiempo en no verla... bueno cuando nos veamos te contare los detralles**

**estoy viviendo en un lugar muy acogedor aunque no tenga cama donde poder dormir pero bueno son detalles**

**gracias a la cantidad de dinero que ****retire dle banco de gringotts podre sobrevivir... bueno tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero lo importante es que vengas a Mexico, es un pais muy bonito... busca a remus y tonks y busquen a Hemrione para que puedan venir a este pais...**

**creo que al parecer en este pais no hay contacto con el mundo magico por lo que podremos estar tranquilos del ministerio...**

**otra cosa sera mejor que rompas tu varita... ya se que es algo extraño pero yo deje mi varita con mcgonagall con el proposito de que**

**el ministerio no me tomara como un fugitivo y traidor y me dejaran en paz, ademas si yo llegara a usar magia de mi varita de inmediato me detectarian por esa razon tuve que buscar un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarme...**

**bueno es todo espero que te encuentres bien ...**

**hoy 25 de julio son las 11:50 de la noche es decir 23:50 horas... escribo con el fin de que por lo menos tengas ropa y tus pertenencias mas importantes para que puedas venir hasta aca... a mas tardar me gustaria que llegaras aca tan pronto.. ten cuidado no vaya a ser que alguien del ministerio**

**o del profeta te sigan..**

**te quiere**

**Harry**

despues de leer la carta de harry todos estaban sorprendidos, pero lo curioso era que ni Tonks, Remus y Sirius les dijeran que ellos ya sabian los planes del muchacho, sirius despues les explicaria todo mientras pero que el junto a Remus y Tonks tenian planes tambien de dejar el mundo magico esto hiso que Lucius tambien le sgutara la idea y junto a su hijo los acompañaran... elloos tambien querian una nueva vida lejos de todo Snape como no qiueriendo la cosa pero al final sedio un poco y solo dijo "solo los acompañare" ... Siriusle pregunto a Ron donde podria estar Hermy, el le dijo que en la casa de sus poadres pero queno sabe como llegar por lo que no tenia idea de donde vivia hasta que Lucius sugiero hacer un hechizo donde los teletransportaria directo con Hermione solo debian tener un mechon de ella para realizar el conjuro, Ron vio que en su tunica tenia el mechon castaño de Hemrione, los señores weasley com sabian que no tendrian mucho dinero para cambiarlo por luibras dijeron que se irian con Billy a vivir con el pues ya le habian contado lo sucedido y el les dijo que no habia problema por lo que los señores weasley se despidieron y desaparecieron en un PUF! mientras en la madriguera se comenzaba a sentir sola solo estaban Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lucius y Snape... en eso Lucius les djo que si alguien queria comenzar una nueva vida que agarraran todas sus pertenencias pues despues no volverian otra vez a esa casa debido a que en cualquier momento el ministerio podria atacar ellugar,, Ron no dudo y fue por su baul con ropa mientras eejaba los libros... Ginny como no queriebndo la cosa a regañadientes fue por sus cosas ya que no les gustaria estar sola... Draco con ayuda de Snape por medio del conjuro "Vertim Aperum" aparecio lo escencial de sus cosas junto a su baul y ya la tenia sujetando... asi estuvieron hasta que todos tenian ya sus cosas... en ese momento Lucius les pidio que formaran un circulo pues era magia muy antigua y que debian de estar todos los que quisieran transportarse; Lucius saco su varita y pronuncio el hechizo "Prenum Revelum" y con unpequeño movimiento en 3...2...1 (PUFF) todos desaparecieron del lugar.

en un edificio donde entraban muchas personas, un grupo de 3 jovenes acababa de entrar al lugar para poder cambiar el dinero,. los gemelos weasley estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que el lugar era enorme, despues de caminar un rato llegaron al lugar donde cambiarian el dinero. cuando llegaron le dieron a un señor 20 galeones para que les dieran libras pero les dijo que ya no manejaban las libras sino que ahora euro, Hermione para que no se viera sospechoso acerca de que los gemelos preguntaran le dijo al señor que les cambiara por euros por lo que el señor les cambio el dinero y asi obtuvieron 500 euros suficiente para comprar 3 boletos de primera clase comprarse algo de comer, los tres jovenes se fueron directo a comprar sus boletos ya que mientras mas pronto se fueran del pais mejor para ellos, llegaron a comprar sus boletos y dejaronj sus maletas en documentacion hasta que fuera el momento de su despegue. mientras salieron fuera del aeropuerto con el objetivo de poder respirar el aire fresco cuando se encontraban afuera se encontrasban tranquilos hasta que vieron que habia alguen atras de ellos y cuando voltearonj se sorprendieron de ver quienes eran.

….

((AVISO ESTE PEDAZO SUCEDE ANTES DE QUE SE REUNAN EN LA MADRIGUERA POR SI NO ME ACLARE)) ^^'

Harry camino mucho por esa gran calle donde se encontraba esa bandera, iba a seguir observando mas cuando sintio una mano atrás de el y cuando voltea puede ver aun hombre alto que le explica que lo andaba buscando pues es el encargado de poder guiarlo a su nueva casa que habia comprado de la empresa en el nuevo pais, a Harry por poco se le olvidalo que le provoca un rubor de vergüenza. se fue caminando hasta llegar a un auto negro, de ahi lo lllevaron directo a una zona de muchos edificios,mientras el coche avanzaba harry veia por la ventana la coiudad, estaba sorprendido, perosentia calor,bueno estaba en una ciudad donde le clima es muy caluroso, despues de un gran recorrido llegaron a la zona de edificios donde eran unos departamentos de lujo, harry estaba mas que sorprendido el lugar era mas grande que el departamento de londres, veia con mucha emocion, el departamento en general con todo y recamaras, baños, sala, etc... era de 10 metros de ancho por 12 metros de largo, bastante amplio, en ese momento el señor le entrego oficialmente las llaves de su casa

Habia pasado un dia era 25 de julio desde que habia tenido su casa y apenas tenia unas cobijas y dormia en el piso pero bueno apenas se instalaba ... mañana 26 de julio comenzaria a buscar muebles y otras cosas con ayuda de su prima...Harry empezo a escribirle una carta a su padrino

_**para;: sirius**_

_**de: harry**_

**querido sirius, soy yo harry... bueno dejame decirte que estoy bien, he encontrado un lugar donde poder vivir, no es en el londres muggle**

**yo tenia planeado irme del pais para comenzar una nueva vida, espero que tu remus y tonks encuentren a Hermione para que ella les pueda explicAR ****sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas muggle,**

**que crees... nuestra familia sera mas grande... cuando era niño no estuve tan solo com todos creian resulta que tengo una prima lejana del lado de mi madre... su nombre es Ariadna Rivera y ella es 3 años mayor que yo por lo que ella tiene 18 años... cuando entre a hogwarts no la recordaba porque paso un tiempo en no verla... bueno cuando nos veamos te contare los detralles**

**estoy viviendo en un lugar muy acogedor aunque no tenga cama donde poder dormir pero bueno son detalles**

**gracias a la cantidad de dinero que ****retire dle banco de gringotts podre sobrevivir... bueno tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero lo importante es que vengas a Mexico, es un pais muy bonito... busca a remus y tonks y busquen a Hemrione para que puedan venir a este pais...**

**creo que al parecer en este pais no hay contacto con el mundo magico por lo que podremos estar tranquilos del ministerio...**

**otra cosa sera mejor que rompas tu varita... ya se que es algo extraño pero yo deje mi varita con mcgonagall con el proposito de que**

**el ministerio no me tomara como un fugitivo y traidor y me dejaran en paz, ademas si yo llegara a usar magia de mi varita de inmediato me detectarian por esa razon tuve que buscar un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarme...**

**bueno es todo espero que te encuentres bien ...**

**hoy 25 de julio... son las 5 de la mañana escribo con el fin de que por lo menos tengas ropa y tus pertenencias mas importantes para que puedas venir hasta aca... a mas tardar me gustaria que llegaras aca tan pronto.. ten cuidado no vaya a ser que alguien del ministerio **

**o del profeta te sigan..**

**te quiere**

**Harry**

despues de escribirla la ato a Hedwing y le pidio que aunque fuera un recorrido muy largo que se la mandara a su tio asi que su ave se fue volando para mandarla... como habia prometido,. le dijo a su tio que cuando encontrara donde bvivr seria a sirius el primero en saber donde viviria para que formaran una familia, ademas de que la familia seria grande con su prima lejana Ariadna Rivera. esperaba con ansias que tanto Sirius, Remus y Tonks pudieran encontrarlo, pero harry no contaba con que en ese pais no hubiera contacto con el mundo magico (para su suerte).

…..

….

– Wow! Increible – fue lo unico que dijo mientras observaba el lugar, era bastante grande cuando habían entrado al aeropuerto.

todos(Lucius,Fred, George, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks y Sirius ...((ACLARO... SNAPE DESPUES DE VER DONDE ESTABAN LOS GEMELOS Y HERMIONE REGRESO A HOGWARTS PUES NO PODIA ABANDONAR LA ESCUELA DONDE MUCHOS ESTUDIANTES LO NECESITABAN ... PERO SI CAMBIABA DE PARECER LOS BUSCARIA)) parecian niños pequeños observANDO cosas raras en el techo que se movian ((se refieren a las pizarras electricas))^^

- porfavor traten de no actuar extraños debemos de tomar el avion a las 24:00 horas para llegar el 26 de julio - decia Hermione ya que era la unica que no actuaba extraño desde que habian vuelto entrar al aeropuerto y lo peor era que las tunicas de los magos no ayudaban mucho para no pasar desapercibidos

pasaron las horas pero por tormenta electrica y por huracanes los aviones no podian depegar a la capital de Mexico debido a eso fenomenos naturales literalmente mucha gente que iba al DF en Mexico debian de acampar hasta que pasaran las tormentas que se estaban dando.. pasaron los dias como estsabn agotados hermione era la unica que sabia sobre elmundo muggle por lo que les compro lo unico que ella sabia que podia tomar sin hacer muecas raras o quedarse maravillados... agua la bendita agua pero se las compro en botellas... grave error ya que igual se quedaban observando curiosos de como se encontraba al agua atrapada dentro de un objeto de plastico por lo que ella tuvo que hacer la señal a Remus para que los demas la imitaran para no llamar la atencion.

hasta que dio el 2 de agosto (en Mexico seria 1 de agosto como eso de las 22:00 horas (10 de la noche) los aviones pudieron despegar ...(((OTRA ACLARACION °_O... AQUI HICE PASAR MUCHOS DIAS EN LOS QUE NO PUDIERAN TOMAR EL AVION YA QUE ME CANSE DE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO PASO A PASO POR LPO QUE LLO ADELANTARE A LA PARTE DIVERTIDA... ES TODO)))

despues de que hermione gracias al dinero que Lucius dio para que se cambiara por el eubo (asi le dice Lucius ya que no sabe como se dice) y poder comprar los boletos... al haber comprado los boletos de inmediato fueron guiados porHermione para que llegaran al avion, unas perosnas atras de unos escritorios les daban la bienvenida mientras le indicaban que fueran por un gran pasillo, los magos estaban mas que sorprendidos cuantas personas podian subirse a un aparato extraño, cuando entraron vieron que el avion (como les explico hermy]) era amplio por dentro el lugar estaba, lo malo fue que Lucius no se habia podido llevar mucho dinero de Gringotts debido a que congelaron su cuenta y apenas tenia 20 galeones por lo que debian de comprar un boleto de primera clase que serian para Sirius mientras que para Tonks Remus Ron, Ginny, Lucius y DRACO debian de ir en clase turista, cuando se acomodaron era extraño para Draco, se sentia como de clase baja (aun no se acostumbra) cuando hermy le explico como era clase turista y 1° clase queria ir a primera clase y les exigia a las sobrecargos que lo mandaran a la primera clase .. por desgracia draco como se sentia incomodo comenzo con algunas de sus actitudes egocentricas por lo que Ginny y Ron tuvieron que callarlo para que no los hecharan del avion, despues de un rato al final lograron tranqulizarlo pues ya habian provocado una gvran vena en la sien de la sobrecago que lo habia atendido antes de despegar.

los magos y el duo dorado (ron y hermione) escuchaban que una voz salia de algun lugar que daban indicaciones y veian tanto los de primera clase como los de clase turista como.

- Draco comportate como es posible que te comportes de esa forma acaso quieres que nos hechen - decia Ginny aparentando regañar a Draco pero a ella tambien le molestaba que no lapusierna en primera clase.

- es que no me acostumbro pero es que acaso no sABEN QUIEN SOY?

- no Draco - dijo Remus al lado de Tonks que le sostenia la mano - aqui nadie sabe de la existecnia de los malfoy por lo que tu y tu padre no son nadie importante y aunque supieran de sus existencia aqui nadie se deja llevar por un simple apellido. ... hasta parece que tu padre se esta comportando.

- draco te comportaste muuy grosero con la señoruta de hace rato - le reprochaba Ginny haciendo ver como la moral pero algo enel avion hiso que se pusiera seria debido a que vio a un joven que le platicaba a una jovencita diciendole hermanita.. lo que le recordaba la relacion entre Harry y su prima muggle. ""ARGHH ESA CHICA SE VA A QUEDAR CON LA ATENCION DE MI HARRY!"" pensaba muy molesta Ginny aunque Ari no fuera una nueva novia ekl hecho de acaparar la atencion de Harry le molestaba.

- es que no queria dejarme ir a la 1° clas...- no pudo gterminar de hablar porque escucharon de nuevo que alguien hablaba.

los magos no se dieron cuenta hasta que sintieron como un pequeño temblor y cuando menos se loesperaban vieron como el objeto volador (refiriendose al avion) se inclinaba demasiado lo que provoco lo siguiente.

...5...4...3...2...1...?

- AAAAAHHHHHHH! - gritaron Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred y George mientras que los demas(excepto Hermione pero si un poco mareada) solo se habian engarrotado a los asientos nunca antes habian sentido esa experiencia, se podria decir que solo los que han montado escoba sabian como se sentia pero aun asi era rara la sensacion de estar a quien sabe cuantos metros del suelo se encontrarian ya que habian despegado, esto provoco que llamaran la atencion de los demas pasajeros,, algunos pensaban que pareciera que era la primera vez que sesubian a un avion y los sobrecargos trataron de tranquilizarlos

– creo que voy a vomitar – decia Ron con un tono azul verdoso en su cara... etsaba demasiado mareado...

despues de que el avion habia tomado altura todo se tranquilizo, ahora podian caminar con tranquilidad las personas para poder ir al baño, los magos veian por las ventanas y se sorprendian la hermosa vista que tenian, nuncva antes habian experimentado algo asi, Lucius despues de que el avion habia despegado se quedo dormido, mientras que Sirius en la 1° clase tambien sequedo dormido mientras recordba a sus amigos y a si ahijado, se preguntaba que era eso de que tenia una nueva familia Harry... al parecer cuando se encontrara con su ahijado podrian hablar de muchas cosas... estaab feliz de que el junto a Remus y Tonks con harry formarianuna familia. los gemelos estaban muy entretendidos viendo el curioso APARASTO MUGGLE QUE TENIAN ENFRENTE DE ELLOS EN EL RESPALDO DE OTRO PASAJERO hermione les explico que era una television y que ahi podian ver peliculas lo que losconfundio mas o mas bien los mareo que al final quedaron dormidos, la castaña pidio un refresco mientras contemplaba el apisaje de noche era hermoso.

Así estuvieron todos nuestros personajesde Harry Potter hasta qye pasaron las horas hasta que los magos lograron al fin poder descansar y dormir tranquilos mientras el avion seguia su rumbo... bueno a decir verdad ex magos... asi como oyen despues del 3 dia todos decidieron que lo mejor para olvidar el mundo magico debian de romper sus varitas por lo que Remus hiso un hechizo en el que el tiempo se detenian casi por completo... y tuvieron que romper sus varitas para que nunca mas pudieran hacer magia y de una vez por todas desaparecer para siempre del rastro del mundo magico..

GRACIAS POR LEER DE VERDAD QUE ME HACEN FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC!^^

**Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 5**

**Procurare subir pronto el capitulo 6 para el entretenimiento de todos**

**mi cerebro se me apago... no se me vino mucha imaginacion... me costo... creo que escribi este capitulo con flojera pero bueno procurare no hacer sin imaginacion-... tal vez tarde en subir el 6 pues estare en la unioversidad y no creo que me de tiempo pero si logro terminar mis deberes subire el 6 y ahora si...recuerdan que les puse que mi fic seria de misterio y crimen... bueno a partir del 6 comenzara la accion esperadA... repito tal vez tarde pero procurare subir... la historia estara en proceso por lo que no se asusten si he dejado la historia.. so,lo estara en pausa temporalmente hasta que pueda volver a subor capitylos... prometo que en el proximo capitulo no lo hare tan aburrido es qiue me habia cansado de detallar todo y no avanzar...**

**aun no se cuantos capitulos haga ... talvez haga en esta historia unos 15 caps.. no aseguro pero es lo mas probable..**

**les adelanto algo ... a partir del 6 hare que se vuelva un fic tipo policiaco .. aqui nuestros persionajes de Harry potter se encontraran con un mundo un poco mas complicado... bueno es todo...**

**Bueno los vere hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Adiós!**

**PD: POR FAVOR!1 DEJEN REVIEWS SINO NO NO VIENE IMAGINACION Y NO PUEDO AVANZAR!**

**ESTARA EN STAND BY MI FIC NO CREAN QUE LO DEJARE ASI O ESTARA CANCELADA CLARO QUE NO! LES TENGO EMOCION A PARTIR DEL 6 AHORA SI YA VIENE LO BUENO**


	6. Chapter 6 Estoy en un instituto muggle

^^ Hola que tal bueno como prometi esta aquí el capitulo 6 ..

Lamento haberme tardado pero bueno aquí veran la accion esperada.. bueno comenzara la accion esperada.

Respecto a sus comentarios lo que pasaba es que como escribía muy rápido no me fijaba que dejaba algunas faltas de ortografia o a veces juntaba palabras que por eso no se entendía pero ahora podré corregir y asi podrán entenderle mejor. Pero si llegan a ver algun error probablemente sea porque escribi rapido y no me fije.

Espero que sea de su agrado y ademas…. Dejen reviews por favor!

Ya no hare tantas aclaraciones lo prometo, solo de vez en cuando perocuando realmente sea necesario bueno DISFRUTEN!

NOTA: tal vez el cap 7 lo subire hasta el 31 de octubre,1 o 2 de noviembre 2013… ya saben lo de la universidad me mantendra muy ocupada ademas de estar con mi familia^^ y tambien estare en la flojera… bueno si me quieren escribir que mas puedo agregar en los proximos capitulos se los agradesco mucho y en caso de que no haya subido en esos dias el cap 7 probablemente lo suba por diciembre entre el 5 y el 13 de diciembre bueno procurare no tardar y talo vez en diciembre suba el cap 8.. en caso de que llegue a tardar se los hare saber en un capitulo ^^.

Respecto a lo del señor weasley….. esto si les voy a aclarar lo que sucede ((en mi version)) es que despues de la guerra magica al señor weasley por ver la valentia que tuvo lo subieron a auror pero no por eso le deja de gustar las cosas muggle…

Si tienen alguna otra duda respecto a algun personaje como porque cambia su personalidad o algo asi con gusto se las contesto

Gracias por las criticas constructivas asi me ayudan a mejorar mi ortografia^^

…**.**

…

**Aclaraciones (modificaciones)**

"_Pensamientos" en cursiva y entre comillas_

– **dialogo **– (en negritas) ….. es todo

….

…

…

**Capitulo 6 Estoy en un instituto muggle. El inicio de una nueva batalla**

_Povs Ariadna_

No puedo creerlo, cada vez que lo veia dormir a veces sentia que no era humano, mas bien parecia diferente, lo digo porque no podia dejar de ver como alguien podia dormir tanto, bueno a lo mejor de los añosde vivir con los tios del lado de mi madre lo debe de haber agotado, aunque no importa pues se ve que esta mas tranquilo a cuando nos conocimos…. (suspira) en fin tendre que despertarlo.

_Fin Povs Ariadna_

Harry se encontraba recostado en una cama, aun se encontraba por el 3 sueño, ni siquiera la luz del sol atravezando las cortinas de la habitacion lo despertaban hasta que sintio como si algo lo sacudiera, se revolvio mas en lascobijas hasta que sintio como si lo hubieran elevado 1 metro de altura y luego caer en el piso hasta que cayo boca abajo, se levanto para ver quien habia sido hasta que vio un rostro muy conocido. En la casa donde se habia quedado a dormir harry era de esos edificios ubicados en agradables condominios que estaban rodeados por grandes cantidades de arboles.

– **Hay, que dia es hoy –** preguntaba Harry todavi algo adormilado mientras se sobaba las nalgas por la caida que se dio.

– **Como que que dia es hoy, pues es 1 de agosto – **le decia una voz aguda muy fina y divertida – a veces me pregunto si eres humano

– **Lo siento Ari es que tuve un sueño que no fue para nada agradable**

– **Y que soñaste Harry**

– **Pues… soñe que volaba por los aires** – de nuevo Harry dijo aquellas palabras sin pensar hasta que pasaron unos segundos y se dio cuenta, esperaba que su prima no tuviera alguna sospecha de algo o dudara pues no queria decirle a su prima que soño con la ultima batalla contra los mortifagos.

– **Vaya, a veces a mi tambien me pasa que vuelo por el aire, seria lindo manejar un avion para ver que se siente estar en los aires conduciendo un avion o un helicoptero –** decia Ari con mucha naturalidad

– **Ejem.. si ejejejeje que gracioso no –** decia con una risa nerviosa harry

– **Bueno harry vete vistiendo –** decia Ariadna mientras esperaba a que su primo se bañara y vistiera y asi junto con harry bajaran al comedor para poder desayunar.

Los dos bajaron a una gran sala donde habian tres sillones que servian para 3 personas, un comedor amplio muy bonito,

En ese momento Ariadna pensaba donde podria encontrarse su papa, pensaba que lo veria en la casa,si sabia que su mama estaba en Canada o Alemania haciendo cirujias y con mucho trabajo durante 4años, pero trataba de creer que no tuviera que hacer eso su papa, sabia que debia pero ella no queria creerlo pues ya habian problemas en el pais, y lo peor de todo es que no descansarian y sobre todo no sabia porque ….. esperaba que eso no le afectara en sus estudios hasta que fue interrumpida por su primo que les estaba preguntando que harian ese dia por lo que su prima le contesto que saldrian a caminar para que Harry conociera la ciudad.

– "_ah, es verdad hace tres dias me vine a quedar con Ariadna y sus padres porque aun no habia podido tener algunos muebles para mi nueva casa, aunque hace unos dias vi a mis tios del lado de mi madre al parecer estan muy ocupados pero que gusto que siempre esten en contacto con mi prima"_ – pensaba Harry con una cara de nostalgia al ver que su prima aun tenia a sus padres mientras recordaba cuando fue a estar con ellos.

_**Flash back**_

Era 29 de julio, Harry despues de haber llegado a Mexico y haberse acomodado en su nuevo departamento, despues de que al haberse llevado en la documentacion unas tres maletas con cobertores, ropa y almohadas, le costoba algo poder acoplarse a un nuevo estilo de vida pero era mejor eso a estar en un mundo donde todo ya estaba patas arriba; caminaba en direccion a la salida de su departamento para poder conocer mejor el nuevo pais en donde se encontraba ahora, que mejor manera de comenzar una nueva vida que conocer el nuevo pais donde uno se esta "hospedando".

Cuando salio del departamento Harry podia ver que la ciudad era mas grande de lo que imaginaba, unos edificios grandes pero hermosos, según lo que habia leido en un folleto, Mexico tenia construcciones de la epoca llamada colonial que eran grandes construcciones que podia maravillar a cualquiera; no habia caminado ni 4metros cuando escucho que alguien le estaba hablando.

– **Harry –** grito Ari mientras corria en direccion a donde se encontraba su primo.

– **Ah Ari como estas – **decia Harry mientras la abrazaba

– **Muy bien Harry, oye que tenias planeado hacer**

– **Pues queria ir a algun lugar donde vendieran muebles –** como apenas me mude no solo de casa sino tambien de ciudad y de pais, por lo que apenas estoy comenzando.

– **Porque no te quedas en mi casa conmigo y con mis padres hasta que puedas comprar tus muebles para que vivas solo y te puedas acoplar con tus estudios.**

– **En serio?**

– **Sip, o bueno que propones y si te puedo ayudar en algo, con gusto te ayudare**

– **No te preocupes ya compre mi casa para poder vivir solo, no quiero causar ninguna molestia**

– **No es ninguna molestia, insisto**

– **De acuerdo, pero solo por unos dias por lo menos hasta que comienzen nuestras clases**

Ambos, despues de quedar de acuerdo Ariadna le indicaba como poder llegar a su casa, su casa se ubicaba en una zona de condominios, muy linda..,…. Bueno, harry no podia quejarse, despues de salir del aeropuerto habia ido con el que le iba a mostrar su nuevo apartamento, como iban en un cocher de la agencia de los departamentos podia ver por la ventana diferentes zonas de la ciudad, algunos eran los barrios bajos pero dentro de todo eran barrios muy lindos ya que nunca faltaba que las aceras estuvieran llenas de grandes cantidades de arboles.

Iban los dos caminando mientras harry no podia dejarse de impresionar de la ciudad y del pais originario de su prima, cuando llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba el departamento de Ariadna, entraron a la casa de Ari, la casa estaba vacia, la prima de Harry vio que la laptop que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala estaba prendida y se acerco a prenderla, cuando la prendio pudo ver que era su papa.

– **Hola papi –** decia la prima de harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

– **Hola pequeña, como has estado –** preguntaba Daniel, el padre de Ariadna

– **Bien papi, y tu que tal como estas**

– **Bien aquí en el trabajo en Italia**

– **Me da gusto.. oye sabes cuidate mucho si**

– **Jajaja… me recuerdas a tu madre **

– **Papa mira quien esta aquí –** decia Ariadna mientras mostraba a alguien atrás de ella.

– **Haber –** decia Daniel mientras al ver quien estaba atrás de su hija se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro **– no puedo creerlo pero si eres harry, mira cuanto has crecido.**

– **Hola señor Rivera –** decia Harry con algo de pena, habian pasado años desde que no habia visto a sus tios desde hace unos años.

– **Oh vamos es que acaso ya se te olvido, además haces sentirme viejo y eso que solo tengo 33 años – **decia Daniel haciendose el ofendido de que su sobrino del lado de su esposa ya no lo recordara.

– **Lo siento… Da… Daniel**

– **Que tal como has estado**

– **Muy bien gracias tio, por cierto como esta mi tia y tu**

– **bueno Maria esta todavia en el extranjero y yo regresare en unos dos dias**

– **Que bien papa – **decia Ariadna muy feliz con una sonrisa en el rostro **– me da gusto que vayas a regresar.**

En ese momento al parecer alguien sale atrás de Daniel y resulta ser una mujer muy hermosa, era una version de Ariadna pero unos años mas

– **Hola Ari –** decia la mujer que era una versio mas grande de ariadna pero sin perder la belleza.

– **Mami hola que tal!, crei que estabas en otro pais**

Y asi siguieron su conversacion los 4 hasta que los padres de Ariadna ya debian de despedirse y viceversa.

_**Fin flash back**_

_Harry povs_

Me sentia con nostalgia de ver como mi prima y mis tios se despedian.. vaya poder llamar tio sin sentir esa desagradable sensacion de escupir la palabra, mi prima estaba hablando con ellospor medio de un telefono en el podias ver a la gente (se refiere a los celulares con camaras web para hacer videollamadas) de verdad como me hubiera gustado jamas haber sido un mago y que mis padres tampoco lo hubieran sido, asi al menos hubiera tenido a mis padres conmigo, bueno aunque nunca hubiera conocido a mis amigos, pero…. A veces me sentia solo, la vez del torneo de los tres magos, Ron, Ginny e incluso Hermione creyeron que yo habia puesto mi nombre en el caliz.. si de verdad hubieran sido mis amigos no hubieran dudado de mi en ningun momento.

Bueno, bueno, deja de estar pensando en eso esas cosas ya pasaron y quedaron claras, lo importante es el presente ((aahh, que lindo no es rencoroso)

_Fin povs harry_

Despues de que se despidiera el padre de Ari, ella le dijo a su primo Harry que lo llevaria a conocer la ciudad para que supiera donde se encontraba cada lugar y como llegar a la escuela en la que estaba su primo ya que en aquel instituto no solo estaba la prepa sino tambien la universidad de su prima; ambos caminaban muy campantes por las calles, Ariadna le mostraba a su primo los diferentes lugares para socializar, que lugares podia ir acompañado ya que eran zonas un poco inseguras. Mientras iban caminando harry parecia un niño pequeño que se asombraba con cada cosa que veia en el camino, despues de 5 largos años de estar en el mundo de la magia, habian cosas que lo dejaban boquiabierto. Ariadna le decia que lo a llevar a comer a un restaurante donde podria comer comida muy deliciosa, asi que harry decidio seguirla hasta que llegaron a un puesto donde vendia tacos de pastor, suadero ((uy, ya me dio hambre)), longaniza, etc… como harry no conocia ese tipo de alimentos no sabia como comerlos hasta que vio como su prima los agarraba con la mano y simplemente se los comia, asi que trato de imitar a su prima y cuando degusto los tacos, la sensacion era muy agradable jamas en la vida habia probado ese tipo de alimentos, la grasa que sentia en los tacos era deliciosa, ese exquisito sabor y olor de la carne antes de degustar y despues; despues de comer aquellos deliciosos tacos que su prima le habia dado a probar ambos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba diferentes negocios de zapatos, ropa, muebles, electrodomesticos, en fin un sinfín de cosas para una mejor comodidad para el hogar. Ambos estaban disfrutando su tiempo de calidad juntos por lo que se estaban divirtiendo mucho hasta que Ariadna vio en su reloj que eran las 2 de la tarde por lo que le dijo que mejor debian de ir a comprar la comidad, muebles y otras cosas para el departamento de Harry ya que a mas tardar ese dia o hasta el otro dia su primo se quedaria en su casa, ademas de que harry no queria causarle molestias a su prima.

Llegaron a un supermercado despuesde haber caminado unas 4 cuadras donde vendian de todo, harry se sentia como en el callejon diagon solo que la diferencia era que no era ningun callejon magico y que el lugar se sentia tranquilo, estaba sorprendido de ver muchas que vendia, diferentes pasillo donde habian diferentes instrumentos que sonaban extraño, unos aparatos muy raros. Ariadna agarro un carrito de supermercado y fueron caminando poco a poco para ver que le faltaba a harry, si no le hacia falta nada, que ropa llevaria, muebles, utencilios domesticos como microondas, lavadoras,estufa, etc….. despues Ariadna tuvo que salir por un segundo carrito de supermercado ya que lo que iban a llevar no les cabia en el carrito que llevaban al principio por lo que tuvo que ir por otro y fueron a los pasillos que harry habia visto con anterioridad resultando ser las cajas de cobro "bueno era de esperar que no las recordara la unica vez que fui de compras junto a mis tios fue cuando debiamos de ir a la casa de una familia con la que querian "entamblar relacion" y como les cai bien los mis tios dursley a regañadientes tuvieron que llevarme" pensaba Harry al recordar aquellos apartos que eran las cjasa de cobro. Ambos estuvieron un rato esperando en la fila ya que habia mucha gente en el supermercado hasta que les toco llegar con la cajera.

– **Hola buenas tardes encontraron todo lo que deseaban –** pregunto la cajera que estaba comenzando a pasar la mercancia por el lector.

– **Si muchas gracias**

– **Alguna recarga**

– **No gracias y tu harry –** decia Ariadna mientras volteaba a ver a su primo que tenia la mirada en otro lugar ((como cuando ven a un punto fijo pero no escuchan lo de a su alrededor.))

– **Eh? –** decia Harry que no habia prestado atencion ya que de la nada le vino a la mente aquella experiencia cuando fue de comprar junto a los Dursley **– perdon que me preguntaste Ari?**

– **Te preguntaba si no querias alguna recarga – **decia Ariadna divertida de ver como su primo estaba en las nubes, pensaba que a lo mejor aun seguia pensando en la amiga que le presento ((como se nota que Ariadna no es envidiosa ni egoista como Ginny))

Harry no sabia que decir, no tenia idea a que se referia su prima con recarga asi que dijo lo primero que se le viniera a la mente y esperaba que no se tuviera sospecha alguna.

– **Eh.. no.. no gracias –** dijo harry algo confundido.

– **Muy bien –** fue lo unico que dijola cajera mientras seguia pasando los productos por el lector.

De milagro harry se habia salvado, jamas creyo que con decir eso se salvarian de que lo tomaran de a loco pues no podia preguntar que era eso de recarga, veia con curiosidad como pasaban los alimentos por el lector pero claro que no entendia harry de que trataba aquel aparato; mientras esperaban a que pasaran los viveres y algunos instruemntos de cocina Harry pudo escuchar en un pequeñolugar al lado de la caja donde se encontraba y escuchaba a unas personAS acerca de la confianza y que siempe debian de decirse la verdad, entoces Harry, aquella conversacion le hiso ver que le estaba mintiendo a su prima respecto a su antigua vida de los 6 años que no se vieron, no era justo que toda la confianza que se tenian se fuera por la basura pero debia de buscar el momento preciso.

_POVS HARRY_

Creo que debo de decirselo si no lo hago puedo perder su confianza…. Creo que sera dificil pero si se lo digo tal vez ella lo entienda… creo que no tengo opcion tendre que decirselo al menos pues no se por cuanto podre ocultarle que se las cosas de su mundo y tambien decirle que yo naci de padres magos.

_Fin POVS HARRY_

Despues de salir del supermercado, Harry y Ari fueron a tomar un taxi debido a que eran demasiadas bolsas de viveres, cuando subieron al taxi y este arranco, Harry estaba fascinado con la ciudad de Mexico, era muy hermosa, le fascinaba ver muchos edificios antiguos, nuevos, restuarantes del pais, todo. Al llegar a la calle de donde vivia Harry, ambos comenzaron a subir el edificio ubicado en los hermosos condominios, al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la casa de harry, entraron y comenzar a dejar las bolsas en la barra de comida que se encuentra en la cocina.

– **Bueno HARRY, –** comenzo a hablar Ari **– antes de que llegue el camion con los muebles de tu casa, primero debemos de buscar tus utiles escolares**

– **Ari –** dijo Harry **– tengo que decirte algo muy importante.**

– **Que pasa Harry**

– **Pues , recuerdas que hace 7 años, cuando cumpli 9, dejamos de vernos verdad pues ya te habias ido lejos de ahí verdad?**

– **Sip**

– **Y no supimos nada uno del otro**

– **Si lo recuerdo que sucede**

– **Pues… –** Harry no sabia como decirselo pero despues como si todo lohubiera pensado en un segundo le constesto lo siguiente **– queria decirte que te extrañaba mucho.**

– **Hay Harry –** decia Ariadna abrazando a su primo como si fuera una hermana mayor** – yo tambien te extrañaba.**

– "_Debo de olvidar el pasado, no importa que en esos años no nos hubieramos visto de lo contrario ella hubiera corrido peligro, sera mejor que nunca le diga"_ – pensaba Harry mientras abrazaba a Ari con afecto.

Despues de aquel abrazo, ambos escucharon que alguien tocaba el timbre por lo que Ariadna se acerco a abrir la puerta, cuando la abre ve a los empleados que habia ido al departamento para avisarles que ya habian traido el pedido que habian hecho en la tienda, por lo que ella los acompaño para que subieran con cuidado al departamento mientras le decia a su primo que preparara las cosas para que los empleados pudieran entrar sin dificultad a dejar los muebles y algunos artefactos domesticos un poco pesados paraque Harry pudiera acomodar su casa asu antojo. Despues de que los empleados terminaran de meter el ultimo mueble, Ariadna les pidio si les haria el favor de que le ayudaran a acomodar los mueblesy aquellos trabajadores no se negaron. Despues de un gran rato en el que estuvieronj acomodando varios muebles, al final lograron terminar de acomodar toda la casa, Harry y Ari veian si algo les faltaba de arreglar asi que harry limpiaba con la escoba y el trapeador mientras que Ari movia un poco los muebles para poder pintar. Asi se la pasaron todo el dia hasta que dio la 1 de la mañana por lo que ari se despidio mientras Harry terminaba de acomodar unos detalles asi que ambos se despidieron.

Harry habia despertado, era 3 de agosto se sentia descansado, hace dos dias habia estado todo el santo dia dando vueltas y vueltas que debian de estar buscando la ropa, que buscando diferentes muebles, que la comida, al final cuando terminaron de hacer todo, tuvieron que ir al;con cada hora que pasaba mas Harry aprendia mucho acerca del mundo de Ariadna, ya se le habia olvidado todo lo referente a la magia, por fin podia tener una vida tranquila sin la preocupacion de que tuviera que hacer alguna mision para salvar al mundo; recordo que tenia que hacer muy importante y era que se iba a ver con su prima para poder comenzar a comprar los utiles escolares, asi que despues de salir de su departamento en uno de los condominios salio caminando viendo el nomobre de las calles, Harry era bastante bueno en la orientacion por lo que sabia donde el vivia y como poder llegar a la casa de su prima ademas estaba aprendiendo conociendo mejor las calles de la ciudad natal de su prima… era unaexperiencia muy agradable; asi que si queria tener la vida normal que tanto queria debia de aprender sobre el mundo de su prima, el otro dia le habia dicho que sus tios lo maltrataban tanto que nunca le enseñaron cosas como usar el Ipot, las computadoras y todo aparato electrico debido a que se justificaban que lo podria hechar a perder por lo que Ariadna le dijo que no habia problema que se imaginaba mas o menos algo similar a eso. Despues de caminar un rato mas o menos por donde vivia su prima se acerco al gran edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Ari (igualmente la casa de ari se encuentra en un condominio MUY agradable y hermoso. Cuando llega al edificio sube las escaleras pues aun no sabe como usar los ascensores, cuando llega al departamento de Ari, ella apenas estaba saliendo de su casa vestida con unos jeans azul rey, una blusa color de manga corta

– **Hola Harry veo que llegaste temprano –** decia Ari con una sonrisa en la cara.

– **Ehm? No son las 9 de la mañana? –** decia Harry un poco confuso o.O?

– **Jaja no harry llegaste a las 8:00 am –** decia divertida su prima

– **Wow –** decia mientras ambos se reian muy divertidos ^^ ^^

– **Bueno Harry, hay que salir a comprar tu material escolar **

– **De acuerdo**

Mientras caminaban comenzaban una conversacion

– **Bueno harry, primero debemos ver que materias tienes **

– **Pues tengo unas 7 materias y dice que una es extra y debo tomar una optativa –** decia mientras mostraba la lista de donde venian sus materias.

– **Bien veamos… es matematicas, español - literatura, historia, geografia, idiomas, física, quimica y biologia …. bien, debemos buscar 8 cuadernos de los que quieras, incluso carpetas y algunas plumas ven, conosco un buen lugar donde venden muy accesible y de buena calidad.**

Caminaban los dos sin percatarse que era observados por una persona muy peculiar, con una larga barba mientras les sonreia ((me imagino que tienen la idea .. lo se, se lo que dije sin embargo decidi cambiarle un poquito ya veran porque ademas no hay fic si no aparece ^^ ademas de que me cae bien pues es divertido^^))

– **Que raro, según recuerdo español es una materia y lite es otra… bueno por algo las habran juntado –** decia curiosa Ariadna

Despues de haber ido a una papeleria al fin obtuvieron cualquier material que necesitaba Harry para sus clases, harry sabia que el campus donde se encuentra su preparatoria se encuentra cerca tambien la universidad de Ariadna, pues la uni de ari se encontraba a unas tres o cuatro calles lejos de esa prepa. Despues ambos se despidieron y mientras Ari se iba a otro lugar, Harry iba caminando en direccion a su departamento en el condominio donde estaba por llegar para poder dejar aquellos materiales escolares y poder comer. Desperto Harry despues de haber estrenado su nueva casa, era 6 de agosto, ya solo le quedaban unos dias de vacaciones, recordaba que habia quedado con su prima de ir juntos ya que ambos institutos quedaban cerca, la diferencia era que la preparatoria de Harry quedaba mas retirado del centro de la ciudad donde se encuentran todos los negocios para divertirse como restaurantes… cerca el parque de diversiones mas popular; cuando llego a loa sala de su departamento, antes de prender la luz pudo ver unas siluetas y cuanod la prende, al ver lo que estaba prescenciando en ese momento…. Lo que veia era a Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Snape, los gemelos weasley en la sala de su nueva casa….

– **Wow! Sirius! Remus! Tonks! –** decía el joven azabache mientras que su primera reacción fue llegar a abrazarlos – muchachos, todos, como ….cuando… porque….

– **Hey tranquilo Harry, una pregunta a la vez –** decía de manera divertida Fred junto a su hermano George.

Despues de que el joven azabache se relajo se sento en el sillon y todos igualmente se sentaron en los sillones, ahora si cabian en los sillones.

– **Nos da gusto poder verte Harry –** decía Remus de ver a Harry

– **A mi tambien me da gusto verlos, pero lo que nadie me ha podido responder es como supieron donde vivo –** decía Harry algo sorprendido de ver a todos ahi

– **La verdad es que nosotros tampoco sabemos –** decía Draco igual de confundido que el.

– **A que se refieren? –** pregunto de nuevo Harry.

– **Veras, hermione nos dijo que ella tambien queria alejarse del mundo magico y que igualmente queria venir al mismo pais al que querias irte –** decia Fred lo que la castaña le habia dicho.

– **Muchos lo pensamos tambien y queriamos tener ua vida** **diferente** – decía Remus mientras tomaba la mano de Tonks

– **Seguimos a hermy a un alion – **decía Ron sin pronunciar bien la palabra.

– **Se dice avion ron – **le corrigio Hermione.

– **No importa, el punto es que subimos a ese aparto muggle** – mientras ron relataba la historia de cómo se subieron al avion, algunos estaban temblando de recordar aquella experiencia. **– eso si, hubo contratiempos ya que tardamos dos dias en llegar**

– **El problema Harry, a lo que ron, se refiere es que hubo problemas con los vuelos por lo que llegamos aquí a este pais apenas el dia de hoy –** decía Ginny apenas siendo la primera em hablar ya que agarro confianza al ver a Harry sin la compañía de su prima.

– **¿En serio? –** decía Harry algo sorpendido, ya no se sorprendía tanto y se le veia mas tranquilo, pero se sentia incomodo debido a que sentia que alguien le lanzaba una mirada extraña ((cof cof Gin.. cof nny))

– **Si**

– **Bueno te deciamos que no sabemos como sucedió –** esta vez comenzó hablando Lucius

– **La cosa es que cuando bajamos del avion nos dirigmos, guiados por hermione a la salida para llegar a las calles pero cuando giramos a una calle –** decía ahora Sirius que al escuchar pr parte de hermy como se decía lo pudo decir bien.

– **los 11 fuimos absorbidos por una magia extraña, yo no me encontraba cerca, yo me encontraba en el colegio haciendo unos papeles cuando fiu absorbido **– decia ahora Snape terminando parte del relato **– y cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos en este lugar y fue en ese momento que te vimos **– decía ya sin esa pizca de odio y rencor hacia el muchacho lo que dejaba caa vez mas sorprendido a Sirius y a Harry por el cambiaso de el ex profesor de pociones.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos algo lentos y cansados, cuando voltearon, principalmente Harry que vio que venia de la cocina; todos al ver aquella silueta quedaron sorprendidos

– **Me da gusto que todos decidieran tener una nueva vida** – decía un hombre de barba larga, blanca, con una túnica algo vieja pero le daba ese aire de sabiduría.

– **PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! SEÑOR! –** gritaron todos pero en sus voces se escuchaba alegria.

((asi es como oyen decidi revivir a dumbledore se que dije que el estaba muerto…. … ahorita les explico porque lo revivi…. tranquilos pero como saben no lo voy a mantener vivo por mucho tiempo pues ya saben…. El ciclo de vida por lo que hare su estadia corta pero lo suficiente para aquellos que lo extrañaban y ademas para que tenga sentido el porque lo revivi )) Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al antiguo director de hogwarts enfrente de ellos y vivo, dumbledore sabiendo mas o menos lo que le preguntarían seles adelanto primero diciéndoles que primero tomaran asiento debido a que algunos se pararon del susto según porque pensaron que era alguna especie de fantasma o como si alguien hubiera tomado la poción multijugos y se hubiera transformado en el antiguo director de hogwarts; después de que cada uno digiriera lo que veía el antiguo director continuo a explicarles ya que ni siquiera Snape sabia que albus aun siguiera vivo. Dumbledore les explico que aquel dia en el que Snape lo había "matado" en realidad albus para evitar que Snape tuviera remordimiento de consciencia, había activado un hechizo no verbal llamado "inut limiti" el cual creó una ilusión de el algo que sustituiría en su lugar, a cambio era tele transportado a otro lugar por un año, a un mundo diferente.. era magia antigua muy poderosa, pero que solo se puede usar una vez en la vida, pero era el precio que debía pagar por realizar aquel hechizo. Después les conto que cuando transcurrió el año albus sabia que en ese momento ya había terminado la guerra y que oor suerte todos habían sobrevivido, sin embargo supuso que después de la guerra Harry estaría cansado del mundo mágico asi que en las sombras lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido para que el joven pudiera estar tranquilo y cuando los vio a los 11 los tele transporto hacia la casa de Harry paraqué no se perdieran. Después de contar el relato, Harry tenia una sonrisa en el rostro le daba gusto poder ver de nuevo a dumbledore debido a que era como el abuelito que njunca pudo tener. Algunos no comprendian bien si habia pasado el año, porque no regreso, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos Dumbledore les dijo que no puede presentarse ante los estudiantes como si hubiera vuelto a vivir, despues de todo ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y no le vio sentido darle esperanzas a algunos de verlos ya que aun habian mortifagos profugos pero que con ellos era diferente ya que no tendrian ninguna relacion con el mundo magico.

– **Bueno ahora que ya acabe mi historia, alguien tiene preguntas** – decia Albus dumbledore con sus tipicas sonrisas tranquilas y de caidez pero que a la vez reflejaba el cansancio por la edad, pero al ver que nadie tenia respuestas que dar le empezo a hablar a Harry **– bueno, harry, veo que estas muy bien acompañado en estos dos dias que has estado en este nuevo pais…. Quien es ella?**

– **A bueno, ella es mi prima pero bueno ehm…. Me gustaria primero contarselo a Sirius –** decia Harry mientras miraba a su padrino

Despues de unas 2 horas de larga charla, despues de quetodos incluyendo a dumbledore se sentaron en los sillones y en algunas sillas, harry le explicaba a sirius todo lo que paso, desde que conocio a su prima, como fue, su decision de irse… en fin TODO lo que vivio.

– **Ya veo –** decia Sirius vestido con una tunica negra menos larga que la de Snape y Lucius pero lo que lo identificaba como mago **– bueno entonces cuando la voy a conocer, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la persona que te trato bien durante mi ausencia y la de Remus –** decia Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– **Es mas o menos como te habia dicho canuto, pero cuando la conoscas veras que es una chica muy agradable** – decia Remus mientras recordaba a aquella chica, la prima de harry del lado de su madre, se le hacia la persona mas carismatica que habia conocido.

– **Bueno, antes de que la conosca, primero debo de hablar con ustedes 5….. Lucius, Tonks, Snape, Remus y Sirius nos debemos de ir – **decia dumbledore muy sonriente **– bueno chicos, me retiro con ellos, ya que como ninguno tiene sus varitas yo los puedo desaparecer –** despues de decir esas palabras desaparecio en un Puf! Y bye bye.

Los unicos que se encontraban ahora en la sala de Harry solamente eran Draco, Ginny, los gemelos weasley, Ron y Hermione; aun se encontraban un poco sorprendidos de la aparicion de dumbledore y se econtyraban un poco callados hasta que alguien rompio el silencio.

– **Vaya, que bonita casa –** decía Draco sorprendido y feliz, estaba viendo por primera vez una casa muggle.

– **Es verdad, es una casa muy bonita – **decía decían los gemelos weasley.

– **Harry… yo lo… –** trataba de disculparse Ginny, pues despues de aquella discusion que tuvo con Harry, se sentia muy mal por aquello.

– **No tienes porque ya paso, tranquila –** decía Harry tratando de tranquilizarla.

– **Bueno ya que estamos aquí crees que nos puedas mostrar la ciudad –** decia Fred curioso pero en ese momento apareció una lechuza con unas cartas.

Todos se hacían la pregunta de que hacían cartas ahí cerca, hasta que vieron que en realidad no eran lechuzas sino eran unos tuxnif.

– **Que es eso –** pregunto Harry, pues nunca había visto ese tipo de aves.

– **Es un tuxnif –** decía hermione con simpleza.

– **¡¿Un que?! –** decían los demás demasiado confundidos.

– **Es un ave parecida a la lechuza con un pequeño parecido al fénix, la diferencia es que esta ave en vez de renacer de las cenizas desaparece en un rayo de luz después de cumplir su ciclo de vida y vuelve a aparecer una vez cada mil años –** decía Hermione como si hubiera leído un diccionario **– somos suertudos de ver 5 enfrente de nosotros.**

– **Tu lo sabes todo, porque siempre tiene que saberlo todo – **decía molesto Ron como niño chiquito.

– **La pregunta seria ¿que hacen aquí tuxnifs aquí?, crei que se habían extinguido –** decía algo sorprendida Hermy.

– **Bueno vamos a ver que tienen en sus patas –** decía Ginny acercándose a las aves para quitarles las

Cada carta tenia el nombre de las personas a las que se les asigno, hermy, ron, ginny, fred, George, y draco… no sabían porque aquellas cartas tenían sus nombres, creían que en ese país no llegaba lo mágico ((al rato les explico)).

– **Bueno que dicen sus cartas –** preguntaba Harry muy curioso

Todos tenían una cara de o.O al no poder creer lo que estaban leyendo, estaban callados hasta que Draco rompió el silencio diciéndole a Harry que recibieron una lista que decía "lista de materiales" a su elección… además decía en la hoja que deberán presentarse al inicio de clases el dia 8 de agosto al instituto Valle Real. Después de que Harry escucho la noticia quedo impactado haciendo que sus amigos vieran la cara de sorpresa que les dijo a los demás que el instituto a donde irían seria almismo al qu Harry fue aceptado cuando entro, al escuchar esas palabras estaban sorprendidos acerca de que estarían en el mismo colegio que su amigo Harry; mientras Harry trataba de visualizar comohabran logrado estar dentro del instituto hasta que pensó en voz alta la causa y lluego lo dice en forma dde reclamo cuando regañas a un niño de 9 años.

– **No puedo creer que dumbledore usara magia para agregarlos a la lista y lograra meterlos en el instituto –** decía Harry mienras se sentaba en la silla de su comedor

– **Pero lo bueno es que estaremos juntos –** decia ginny abrazando por la espalda a Harry **– por cierto..alguien puede decirme que son tigeras?**

– **No ginny no se dicen asi, se dicen tijeras –** le corrigioHarry mientras se la quitaba de su espalda para sentarse en el sillón junto a Hermy y los gemelos, provocando que Ginny se enojara.

– **Es verdad, si es material para la escuela donde podremos comprar algunos tinteros y las túnicas –** decía Draco muy interesadopor ir a un colegio muggle, se sentía feliz, había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas después de la guerra.

– **Lo siento ginny, pero en estos colegios no necesitamos ni tintero ni tampoco un uniforme –** Decia Hermione.

– **Que bien –** decían los gemelos weasley **– nada de aburridos uniformes… espera hermy recuerdas que dijiste que no nos libraríamos…. Como supiste que recibiríamos aquellas cartas.**

– **La verdad es que solo adivine – decía** hermione mientras levantaba solo los hombros.

– **Bueno .. hey! Esperen si solo tenemos dos días para comprar aquel material –** decía algo asustado Draco

– **Diablos no queremos ir a un colegio muggle –** decían al mismo tiempo Ginny y Ron.

– **USTEDES DOS SON DESESPERANTES! Que les cuesta…. De verdad pensaba que el que era odioso era Draco –** decía Hermione y después volteaba a ver a Dracio para que no se sintiera mal **– sin ofender**

– **Descuida puedo entenderlo de cómo era antes**

– **Bueno, me imagino que no tendrán a donde vivir,tranquilos quédense aquí porque si no van a pasar frio–** ofreció Harry a sus amigos con una sonrisa calida, pues se imaginaba que sus amigos no habían encontrado ningún lugar donde vivir.

– **Gracias Harry –** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

– **De nada, bueno déjenme sacar unos cobertores solo hay dos habitaciones asi que unos dormirán en la sala, otros en una recamara –** les indico Harry.

Después de decir esas palabras Harry fue al pasillo donde estaban las dios recamaras, una es donde va a dormir y la otra donde algunos van a dormir. Después de llegar con los cobertores les dijo que podían ginny y hermy dormir en la sala y los demás en la recamara o viceversa; a Ginny no le pareció nada el hecho de que la pusiera lejos de el y le dijo que quería dormir en su recamara pero Harry le dijo que no y continuo con lo que estaba; además Ron tampoco estaba muy conforme acerca de que ya no dormían en la misma habitación como en Hogwarts. Al final terminaron Draco, Ron, Fred y George en la sala y Hermione y Ginny en la habitación mientras que Harry dormiría en otra habitación.

Asi paso los dos días restantes, se quedaban en la casa de Harry para pasársela a dormir, comían, gracias a que Harry recordando como Petunia lo obligaba a cocinar y además al ver a su prima cocinar quiso aprender y aunque no fue mucho. Ya era domingo 7 de agosto, Harry les dijo que los llevaría al mismo lugar donde fue con Ari para comprar sus materiales y cuadernos, cuando la menciono, a Ginny se le formo una cara de asco al escuchar ese nombre, odiaba que ella acaparara toda la atención de Harry.

"_porque siempre la menciona como si fuera de lo mejor, donde estuvo ella cuando Harry estaba solo con sus tios, donde estuvo cuando Harry fue al colegio de HOgwarts, porque a ella la menciona con emoción y a mi no y lo peor es que me esta ignorando"_ – pensaba irritada Ginny ya quecuando abrazo por la espalda a Harry el la rechazo lo que hiso que se enojara.

Después de que Harry tuvo dificultades para que el vendedor de la papelería, ya que sus amigos miraban con curiosidad y deseaba que sus amigos no se vieran tan obvios que no sabían que eran aquellos objetos. Después de que compraron el material, se dirijieron a la casa de Harry pues a pesar de que había tiempo, Harry quería que su prima les diera el tour por la ciudad para que la conocieran además de que cuando fuera el dia en que iban a ir al lugar especial donde ella quería llevarlo, estaba emocionado. Llegaron a la casa de Harry y el les ofreció algo de comer; todos estaban muy emocionados y felices.

– **Oye Harry que es eso –** pregunto Fred al ver el microondas encima del mueble de la cocina

– **Pues es un microondas –** dijo Harry

– **Un mirongas? –** dijo George algo confundio

– **No –** decía divertido Harry **– es un microondas sir.. –** no pudo continuar porque

– **Sirve para que la gente pueda calentar la comida** – concluyo Hermione.

– **Exacto, asi como dijo Hermy –** reactifico Harry.

Draco, Ron, Fred y George estaban entretenidos de ver que era lo que Harry tenia en la sala de su casa, le preguntaron que era y Harry que era un aparato que sirve para poder informarte ya que si les decía que era una televisión no iban a comprender. Asi que los 4 tuvieron curiosidad de cómo funciona pero Harry los interrumpió ya quele dio miedo que lo hecharan a perder. Mientras estaban sentados los 7 en la sala tomando un vaso con agua; Draco fue el primer en realizar una pregunta a su amigo.

– **Bueno Harry, cuéntanos, como es el instituto al que vamos a ir. **

– **Bueno pues.. en realidad no lo conozco –** decía Harry – lo que pasa es que mi prima y yo vamos a ir juntos al instituto y de paso ella se va a ir a su universidad.

Después de decir aquellas palabras , cada quien se dirigió para irse a dormir donde ya habían quedado, aunque algunos tenían una cara muy molesta.

**Ginny:** "maldición siempre anda pensando en ella, me cai gorda como es posible Ariadna esto, Ariadna lo otro …como quisiera desquitarme esa tipa me eesta hartando".

**Draco:** _" no me lo creo, voy a volver a ver a la prima de Harry…. Hey porque estas rojo Draco, tranquilízate"._

**Ron:** _"que horror mas escuela"._

**Hermione:** _"de nuevo veremos a la prima de Harry que emoción… hay… que nostalgia un instituto normal….."._

**Fred:** _"increíble vamos a conocer un instituto muggle"._

**George:** _" me pregunto si se acordara de mi Ariadna "._

**Harry:** "_que ganas tengo de verte otra vez Ari, estoy feliz"._

Al otro dia, eran las 6:30 de la mañana Harry fue el primero en levantarse pues quería verse de nuevo con su prima, asi que levanto a sus amigos y les dijo que se metieran a bañar y se vistieran.

– **Harry no puedes ver que apenas son las 6 de la mañana –** decía Ron

– **Quien eres que hiciste con el verdadero Harry –** decían los gemelos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa**– te pasaste al lado oscuro.**

– **Bueno ya, no tiene nada de malo de que Harry se preocupe por llegar temprano –** decía Hermione defendiendo a Harry pero a la vez poensaba que fue lo que se le metió en la cabeza A Harry para que quisiera levantarse temprano, normalmente siempre se quedaba dormido igual que ron

Después de que se vistieran y se arreglaran cada uno agarro sus 8 cuadernos y agarraron sus 2 lapices, plumas (las normales) una goma, tijeras, sacapuntas y las guardaron dentro de su mochila correspondiente. Salieron del edificio y seguían a Harry que iba caminando a un lugar donde era el punto de reencuentro con su prima, caminaron un poco hasta que la encontraron debajo de u árbol; en ese momento Ari ve a los amigos de Harry le pregunta como se encontró con sus amigos pues le daba felicidad de poder ver a los amigos que se han portado tan bien con su primito ((claro que va a preguntar yo también lo haría si de la nada los vuelvo a ver… bueno es una opinion)) y Harry buscaba una manera de poder ocultar lo de la magia cuando Hermione se acerco a decirle que hicieron un intercambio con otra escuela enlazada al instituto Valle Real por lo que Harry agradecia que Hermy estuviera ahí cerca para ayudarlo, mientras que a Draco le salía un gran rubor de ver de nuevo a la prima de Harry y George igualmente estaba algo nervioso por su presencia.

Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una parte donde aquel instituto estaba rodeado de grandes cantidades de hectáreas verdes, el lugar era divino, rodeado de arboles, el cielo estaba despejado haciendo que se viera hermoso el lugar.

– **Bueno Harry yo aquí te dejo me tengo que ir a mi universidad –** se comenzó a despedir Ariadna.

– **Con cuidado Ari –** se despide Harry mientras con sus amigos van comenzando a entrar al instituto.

– **Tu también – decía Ariadna mientras volteaba a ver a los amigos de Harry –** al rato nos vemos, me dio mucho gusto volverlos a ver

– **Descuida a nosotros nos da el gusto –**decía Fred con una sonrisa mientras le daba de codasos a su hermano George provocando que este se pusiera algo rojo.

Mientras se despedia Ariadna, Ginny se le quedaba viendo.. no sabia si saludarla o no.

– "_no es que la odie, es solo que no me gusta que tenga la atencion de Harry_ – pensaba Ginny ((a mi se me hace que Ginny la odia))

– **Es mas que les parece si el dia de hoy los llevo a comer a un restaurante es muy delicioso, los busco a su hora de la salida –** fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras iba corriendo a su instituto ya que entraba a las 9 y salía a las 1 de la tarde.

Estaban sorprendidos de ver un instituto muggle, la construccion era demasiado grande, ninguno sabia como reaccionar, bueno creian que era un hogwarts muggle debido a la construccion, lo bastante grande con unos grandes jardines y veian a muchos otros estudiantes Harry recordó mas o menos por donde estaban los salones ya que su Ariadna le había dicho que ella una vez estudio en aquel instituto pidió permiso a uno de los encargados del instituto para poder darle el tour a su primo ya que quería que no se perdiera y para que se ubicara un poco, además le dijo que ella recuerda la misma experiencia de ser nueva en un nuevo instituto pero nunca que fuera de otro país.

Harry sirvió de guía a sus amigos para que pudieran llegar a su salón donde se impartiría la clase de matematicas; cuando llegaron la puerta se encontraba abierta y habían unos pocos dentro del salón que se encontraban sentados esperando al profesor y otros hablaban pues eran conocidos de la secundaria. los 5, pues fred y George tuvieron que ir a otro salón que eran los del ultimo curso, se fueron a sentar juntos en unos asientos de en medio, de la primera fila cerca del pizarrón, dos filas atrás, Harry revsio lalista donde indicban sus materias y veía que sun hora de salida era a las 2 de la tarde, una hora despues de que sale Ariadna. En ese momento comenzaron a llegar otros estudiantes y después de unos 10 minutos llego el profesor, un hombre que no pasaba de los 30 años,se veia entre los 26 y 29 años, de cabello corto,negro, tez blanca,era bastante atractivo.

– **Hola buenos días –** decía el profesor después de quedar atrás del escritorio.

– **Buenos dias –** decían los estudiantes.

– **Bienvenidos al instituto Valle Real –** preguntaba el profesor de la clase de matematicas **– bueno pues les doy la bienvenida y .. **– antes de que pudiera continuar al salon entro una mujer de no mas de 30 años con una hoja en la mano y se la daba al profesor **– muy bien al parecer aquí me dieron la lista de aquellas personas que son del extranjero –** continuo el profesor **– como notaran el examen de este instituto fue aplicado en el extranjero, y no solamente en este salon, sino en toda la institucion tenemos alumnos del extranjero pues bien dire los nombres de aquellas personas y tendran que pasar al frente –** dijo el profesor mientras comenzaba a ver la lista que le dieron.

– **Bien pues empezare –** comenzo el profesor menciono el profesor el nombre de una chica francesa mientras aquella joven se acercaba al frente del salon, despues menciono a un joven de origen castilla y despues se detuvo para poder hablar otra cosa **– antes de continuar quiero decirles que al parecer tenemos a 5 alumnos en este salon que son de Londres, Inglaterra para que no tengan problemas de ubicarlos de donde son – **dijo el profesor, y con eso empezo a decir los nombres **– Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronaldo Weasley, Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy – **despues de decir aquellos nombres se escucharon murmullos respecto a los apellidos y un poco a tres nombres ya que a muchos se les hacian nuevos.

Despues de mencionar los nombres, le profesor les dijo a los demas que ellos 7 eran los estudiantes del extranjero para que los ubicaran **– bueno, ya que los mencione ahora les pido a cada uno de ustedes **(refiriéndose a todos los estudiantes del salón incluyendo a nuestros ex magos)** que se paren y se presenten, digan su nombre, su edad, en que secundaria estaban antes, porque escogieron este instituto y sus pasatiempos favoritos y al final iremos con los estudiantes del extranjero –** después de decir aquellas palabras le dijo a los estudiantes del extranjero que se sentaran ya que después deberán pararse para presentarse.

Mientras nuestros ex magos se dirigían a sus asientos, los que se encontraban algo nervioso era Harry y claro Hermione ya que ellos podían decir que gustos normales podían tener, pero sus amigos como no estaban tan acostumbrados al mundo muggle seria muy complicado el hecho de decir que les gusta volar en escobas o comer testículos de dragon o hacer volar una pluma con un encantamiento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon por primera vez a una estdiante mexicana.

– **Hola mi nombre es Nataly Gonzalez, tengo 15 años, estuve en la secundaria los Montes, escogi esta preparatoria porque me quedaba mas cerca de mi casa y mis pasatiempos favoritos son leer y esuchar música –** finalizo mientras se sentaba.

– **Hola soy Roberto Fernandez, tengo 15 y ,… hay se me olvido –** causo risas por la simpleza en que lo dijo haciendo que Harry y sus amigos no entendieran mucho porque el chiste hasta que Hermione les explico en susurros que era algo natural pero después se los explicaba con mas calma **– ya me acorde, escogi este instituto porque igual me queda cerca de mi casa –** finalizo el chico.

Asi estuvieron todos hasta que iban a llegar con nuestros ex magos pero el profesor como vio que no quedaba tiempo, comenzó a explicarles como seria su clase. El profesor les explicaba que debían de aprovechar el lugar que tenian porque no todos lograron pasar el examen y que los que se quedaron afuera les gustaría poder estar en su lugar, también que si realmente les interesa su clase. Pasaron las dos horas en la cual el profesor les empezó a dar unas hojas donde venía el reglamento dentro de su clase ademas les dejo una nueva tarea donde debían de investigar las reglas de la geometría analítica, además de buscarlas reglas para hacer integrales y derivadas y les empezó a escribir unos ejercicios en el pizarrón para ver que tan bien habían salido de la secundaria, a algunos les costo trabajo, sin embargo el profesor les ayudo un poco pues el quería saber de donde partir; Draco, Ginny, RON Y un poco Harry tuvieron dificultades acerca de esas cosas, no tenían ni la mas remota idea, Hermione no tuvo problemas pero en realidad se estaba "perdiendo " ya que habian pasado años que no veia ese tipo de cosas; estaban muy confundidos pues no entendian nada en absoluto, pero despues Harry le pediria ayuda a Ariadna con las tareas.

– **Bueno muchachos creo que es todo, repito disfruten su estadia aquí y sean bienvenidos, eso si no desperdicien su lugar, aprovéchenlo porque después en 2 años estarán en 6 año y deberán decirdir que carrera escoger –** dicho esto por el profesor agarro sus cosas y se retiro.

Despues de que el maestro se había ido, les tocaba la clase de GeografiA, sin embargo pasaron las dos horas en la cual no llego el maestro asi que se la pasaron esperando al profesor hasta que llego otro profesor el cual se le pidio por parte del subdirector y de la directora que su profesor no vendria por una enfermedad hasta el dia de mañana. No habian pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzo la otra hora de clase, la clase de historia, sin embargo fue igual no habia llegado el profesor y todos los estudiantes estuvieron esperando ((jiji soy mala hago esperar a nuestros ex magos… (risa diabolica).. lo siento me emocione))

Despues de que terminaron las clases, los 7 salieron, se sentia extraño, bueno Harry le gustaba ya que se estaba acoplando bien, pero sus amigos se sentian raros especialmente los hermanos weasley y Draco que fue su primera experiencia. Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos para buscar a los gemelos

Caminaron mucho hasta llegar a la salida del instituto cuando vieron a Ariadna recargada en la pared mientras traia su mochila de un color rosa con beige y con la figura de un perrito.

– **Que tal Harry como has estado –** saludo Ariadna mientras les indicaba que la siguiera para que salieran del instituto.

– **Muy bien gracias –** dijo Harry mientras se iba a la altura de su prima provocando que Ginny se pusiera cada vez mas enojada y solo mirando con enojo a Ariadna.

– **Y que tal peques, les ha ido bien?** – pregunto Ariadna mientras abrazaba a su primito Harry y al mismo tiempo el pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y ambos tenian una sonrisa en sus rostros.

– **Ehm.. si gracias –** decia nervioso Draco sin entender porque pero lo disimulaba para que no le pregntaran.

– **Gracias por la preocupacion –** decia George con un sonrojo en lacara que ella no noto, oues estaba ocupada caminando en direccion a la calle principal sirviendoles como guia a los amigos de Harry.

– **a mi me parecio extraño el insituto mug** – no pudo terminar de hablar Ron ya que recibio un codazo por parte d Hermione para callarlo de estar a ounto de revelar la palabra

Ariadna Iba caminando junto a Harry y sus amigos, iba muy animada porque queria presentarle aquel sitio donde podian comer bien. Los ex magos estaban sorprendidos de los lugares muggle, eran increibles pero fueron distraidos cuando Ariadna les dijo que habian llegado al restaurante donde podrian comer muy rico y que era muy barato; iban a comenzar a entrar cuando escuchar mucho disturbio y a mucha gente gritando asi que Ariadna le dijo a Harry que se llevara a sus amigos a su casa (la de harry) mientras ella iba corriendo al lugar de aquel disturbio; Harry tenia un mal presentimiento y no queria que nada malo le pasara a Ariadna sin embargo, unos policias los evacuaron a el y a sus amigos l9o que evito que viera donde fue Ariadna.

Ariadna habia llegado al lugar de aquel disturbio cuando vio a mucha gente corriendo y se escucharon unos balazos provocando que mucha gente gritara mientras que Ariadna se agacho esquivando una bala y se levantaba rápido y poniéndose en posición de defensa – ataque sosteniendo una pistola esperando para que el humo se desvaneciera.

– **Hasta que pudimos encontrarte –** decia una voz grave entre el humo.

Cuando se disperso el humo pudieron ver a un grupo de 7 personas enfrente de ellos mientras que de esas siluetas una tenia una sonrisa que provocaba un horrible escalosfrios.

– **Que gusto poder encontrarte de nuevo, espero que aceptes la oferta o prefieres seguir con ellos?**

**– de verdad que son tontos **– decia Ariadna mientras se mantenia en pose de ataque-defensa y con una mano sostenia la pistola ((las sencillas de los policias despues veran que es muy habil))** – quedaran arrastados ante la justicia**

….

….

YUPI! ^^ Al fin pude terminar el capitulo al fin…

Bueno es todo.. los espero en el capitulo 7….. espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo pero bueno dejenme muchos reviews asi me inspiran mas para continuar …..los espero hasta el proximo…..

**Proximamente…**

**Eres muy valiente para la edad que tienes**

**Que es esto**

**No le entiendo**

**No lo puedo creer! Primera vez que Hermione no entiende a algo!**

**¡CUBRANSE!**

**¡¿Estas bien?!**

**Que sucede porque te conocen**

**NO CABEN AQUÍ!**

**Que es eso de fracquion?**

…

HASTA LUEGO!^^ yupi!1 podre subir pronto el cap 7!^^

lectores mios solo les pido que no me hagan comentario que insulten el trabajo de cada uno.. porque estuve viendo si se habia subido mi capitulo 6 de este fic y me encontre una pagina donde dice que es el peor fic por salirse de la trama-... bueno es mi version y solamente juego con los personajes es el gusto de cada quien al igual que ustedes hacen fics que a veces no tiene que ver mucho con la historia original pero por eso mismo ustedes esrtan creando su propia version o de lo que podria haber pasado despues del final de la historia ... pues vi todo eso y tuve mal sabor de boca... pues hacen que pierda lectores... como se sentirian si les insultaran uno de sus fics,... es mala onda... no significa que no seguire con mi fic pero si les pido que no lo insulten si tengo errores ortiograficos no hay problema que me corrijan pero no lo insulten de verdad se los pido como favor

ayudenme a que no haya ese tipo de comentarios... si es mejorar la hisotria u ortografia no hay problema .. oero si dicen que es el peor que han visto mejor no lo escriban porque es mala onda al menos que sea algo como pues no me gusto mucho pero puede mejorar o algo asi ... ^^

PD: mas reviews plis ^^


End file.
